It's Not What It Seems
by kate22689
Summary: LIASON. Elizabeth becomes a surrogate for the Corinthos family and after a major falling out with Jason, she leaves town. Now, just about ready to give birth, she comes back.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I started this fic a while back and just recently posted Chapter 7 a few weeks ago. So, I decided to post it here as well. Why not, you know?

**Prologue**

"Carly, I-"

"No, Elizabeth I think you should come back. Jason is so miserable without you!" Carly yelled into the phone.

"I'm miserable without him too but I don't think I'm totally past this yet." Elizabeth said, regretfully.

"What is there to get past?"

"Carly, he lied to me! _Jason_ lied to me. I don't know if I can ever get past it."

"Elizabeth if you want to be with him, you have to."

"Carly, stress isn't good for the baby, so please don't get me all worked up."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be!" Liz giggled into the phone. "This isn't even my baby! I'm carrying yours and Sonny's baby for _you_ because you can't have anymore kids, so give me a break."

"I'm sorry hun. And yes, thank you so much for doing this for me and Sonny."

"Well I have errands to run soon, so I'm going to go."

"No, don't go! Whatever it is, you can put it off for another hour! I'm going crazy here! You're the only one that keeps me sane! Please, don't leave me yet." Carly pleaded with her.

"Carly, if you want me to come back, I need to come back now because I'll be having the baby soon and I shouldn't even be flying now, but at least I'm not totally at the due date yet."

"You're coming back?" Carly asked as she shrieked into the phone. "Oh thank god! You _finally_ listened to me! Yay!"

"Carly I'm coming back for you and because of the baby. I'm getting over the thing with Jason but as I said before, I'm not ready to be with him again and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Elizabeth you guys will get past this, you have to. Besides, I have something big that I need to share with you."

"What?"

"Well in about 6 months, Sonny and I will have another baby!"

"Oh my god! Wait...how?"

"How do you think? I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Jason, you're my best friend but, maybe its time to get over Elizabeth. Go out to Jake's and get drunk or something. Get laid; for God's sake live a little man."

"Sonny I love her! I'm not giving up hope. Besides, this is all _you're_ fault. _You're_ the one who told me not to tell her. _You're_ the one who decided not to let me trust my **wife**. _You're_ the one who made me guard your sister! That was all _you_ not _me_."

"Jason-"

"No Sonny, I don't want to hear your excuses! If you trust me, then you trust her! Which means when I told you could trust her, you'd believe me. And then Elizabeth would have known because I would have told her and she wouldn't have left town, taking my heart with her."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I love her. She's my everything Sonny."

* * *

"Aw! Carly that's great!" Elizabeth was happy for her friend. Carly and Sonny had wanted another baby so badly that they asked her to be a surrogate and now they were having not one, but two!

"Yeah, I'm so happy! I've missed this whole pregnant feeling."

Liz laughed. "So what kind of clinic did you have to go to so you could get pregnant?"

"I didn't do anything. I just went to the doctor's this morning for a check-up and found out I'm pregnant. I'm so excited!"

"I'm so happy for you Carly. Wow, _two_ babies! Think you and Sonny will be able to handle it?"

"Well, I know I can! Sonny on the other hand..."

Carly and Elizabeth both laughed. When the laughing subsided Elizabeth spoke, cutting Carly off, "Well Carly, I've got to go and take care of my errands before I leave."

"All right." Carly replied sadly. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yep. Bye Car."

"Wait, when will you get here?"

"I don't know. Probably tonight."

"You going to stay at the penthouse with Jase?"

"I don't really have a choice right now. Besides, I'm sure he won't be home much."

"Okay hun."

"Alright. Bye Car, see you later."

"Bye Liz."

* * *

"Jason, I'm glad you love her. But...maybe if this is the way she acted when she couldn't be let in, maybe she isn't cut out for your life."

"Sonny why are you being such an #$ about this? She isn't mad that we lied to her! Well, yeah she is mad about that but she's hurt because she figures that we don't trust her! We told Carly and we didn't tell her. That's why she's upset."

"Jason how much thought have you put into her reason for leaving?"

"She's been gone for months and the day after she left here, I started thinking about it from her prospective. And the more I think of it like that, the more I understand why she left. I should have told her what was going on whether you said I could or not."

"Jason I know you trust Elizabeth, but at the time-"

"Sonny how can you say that?" Carly yelled as she walked downstairs and into the room.

"Elizabeth is carrying our baby because we couldn't have anymore of the children we so desperately wanted. She is doing us this huge favor and you could have killed our baby because after she found out the truth she could have went into shock! Did you think of that? No, of course you didn't! How about the fact that Jase and I trust her? When did you start acting like this Sonny? Because if this is the new you, I want my husband back!"

"Carly calm down, it's not good for the baby." Sonny said calmly in response to her tirade.

"You're pregnant?" Jason asked, with a sly grin on his face. "Now I see how it is with you Sonny. Carly got pregnant so it doesn't matter that Elizabeth is going through nine months of pregnancy and birth so that you can have another child?"

"No, I'm very grateful to Elizabeth for what she is doing for us."

"You don't sound grateful Sonny!" Carly yelled at him. "Jason and Elizabeth are in love! They finally get together after trying to get to that point in their relationship for three years and what do you do? You make him lie to her! It didn't exactly help that you were always sending him to take care of Courtney either, but still! If it wasn't for you, there could have been a totally different outcome!"

"What does Courtney have to do with anything, Carly?" Jason asked.

"Jase, put yourself in her shoes ok?" When he nodded, she continued. "She never saw you, you never called to even say you were ok and then when she **did** see you, you were with Courtney!"

"Oh god! Please tell me she didn't think I was cheating on her with Courtney?"

"Well Jase, what was the girl supposed to think when you never came around?"

"Oh god." Jason closed his eyes and groaned.

"Now why would she think a stupid thing like that?" Sonny asked.

"Well let's see..." Carly said as she took in a deep breath. "Because you were constantly making Jason keep an eye on her and made Jason lie to her so he was never around because Jason doesn't like to lie so he never came home. And when Liz went out looking for Jason guess who she saw him with? Courtney!" Carly spit the girl's name out as if it was poison.

"What have you got against Courtney, Carly?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe the fact that she broke a perfect couple up and she's a selfish slut?"

"Carly!" Sonny yelled.

"You know what Sonny?" Carly asked, disgusted. "I'm tired of you putting her up on this damn pedestal and choosing her over me. Hell, I may have to give you an ultimatum when it comes to her."

"Come on Carly, we both know you wouldn't do that." Sonny said, his voice smug.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what Sonny? I'm going to stay at Jason's tonight. Liz will be home soon and since she will be staying at Jason's, that's where I'll be as well until you can get your head out of Courtney's ass and prioritize your life." With that said, Carly grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him out of the penthouse, leaving Sonny to rethink his most recent actions.

**

* * *

A few hours later**

Elizabeth got off the elevator and immediately headed towards Jason's penthouse with Johnny and Francis trailing behind her carrying her suitcases.

Just as she was about to put her hand on the doorknob to open the door, Sonny's penthouse door swung open. She turned around with her arms wide open, expecting to see Carly.

What she saw, was not Carly. It was Sonny, with his clothes all messed up - his shirt was hanging out, his pants were all ruffled. He looked like he had just spent a night at Jake's. However, he had a big smile on his face that was directed at her. He was even showing his dimples.

She smiled nervously at him. "Hey Sonny." She whispered as she put a protective hand over her ever growing belly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hello Elizabeth." Sonny replied.

"Hello Sonny." Elizabeth's smile was forced. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to welcome you home." Sonny moved toward her so he could give her a hug.

"Oh ok." Elizabeth took one step away from him so that he couldn't hug her. He was acting really strange. Scaring her actually. "Well, I'm going to go now. Is Jason home?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Thanks Sonny. Goodbye." She waved at him quickly before turning around and opening the door, walking curiously into the penthouse that not so long ago, she considered home.

"Liz!" Carly yelled as she ran to her from her spot on the couch. She tried her best to give her a hug, but it was hard because of Elizabeth's belly. "Wow, the baby sure has grown." Carly teased.

"Yeah." Elizabeth would have come up with a quick retort, but after seeing Sonny, she just wasn't in the mood.

Carly placed her hand on Elizabeth's stomach, and as soon as she did the baby kicked, hard. "That's my baby." The realization brought tears to Carly's eyes. Her baby would be here soon.

Just as Elizabeth opened her mouth to make a comment, Jason descended the stairs and spotted her immediately. "Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Hey Jason." Elizabeth replied, unsure of what to say to him. For the second time in ten minutes, Elizabeth found herself forcing a smile and feeling extremely awkward.

"So you finally came home huh?" Carly asked, sensing the tension between Jason and Elizabeth.

"No, I just thought that you would like to be there when your baby is born."

"Oh." Carly said as she tugged on Elizabeth's hand and pulled her along as they walked over to the couch and sat down. "So how have you been?" Carly didn't feel like doing the whole petty talk thing, but if it took some of the discomfort away from the situation they were all in, she was all for it.

"I'm good." This time Elizabeth's smile was genuine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine, the baby is fine, everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine." Jason said as he sat down in the recliner nearby the couch.

"Yes it is." Elizabeth argued. Rather than continue the sparring contest the three of them had going, Elizabeth resolved to change the subject. "How are things around here?"

"Things are ok. Michael and I are staying here for a few days because Sonny is being – well I actually don't know what word to use to describe Sonny, but it's not good."

Elizabeth laughed. "Why are you fighting this time?"

"Because he doesn't appreciate everything you are doing for us. I mean you are carrying our baby, you deserve a lot of appreciation. And then there's Courtney." Carly rolled her eyes as she said the woman's name.

"What did that slut do this time?"

"She-"

"No wait, let me guess. She came on to Sonny didn't she? She seems like the type that would go after her own brother. Eww, she is so disgusting." Elizabeth's nose scrunched up in displeasure.

"No, she didn't come on to Sonny. Liz you have a sick mind. That's a really bad thought. Anyway, she's got Sonny so far up her ass, that he can probably see her intestines."

"Oh and like that's not something that grosses me out? Intestines? Just thinking about that is going to make me sick."

"Well your comment about Courtney and Sonny is going to make me sick."

"If you guys don't stop talking about getting sick, _I'm_ going to get sick." Jason interrupted.

Carly and Elizabeth looked at each other as they rolled their eyes and giggled at Jason.

"It's not funny." Jason glared at them as he pouted.

"Aww." Elizabeth and Carly cooed at him.

"No, no 'aww'. You guys really are going to make me sick." Jason's tone left no room for argument and both Carly and Elizabeth knew that he wasn't joking anymore.

"Can we please not talk about getting sick? I got sick for months and now I'm finally over it so it's not something I'd like to talk about again." Elizabeth rationalized.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about, I just started getting morning sickness." Carly agreed.

"That sucks. I hated it. God, the next time I have a baby, the father is carrying it." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"The next time you have a baby, it better be mine." Jason said looking straight into her eyes.

"Jason." Elizabeth sighed looking back at him. She couldn't resist staring into his blue eyes. They were just so beautiful and she had always been drawn to them in the past. They always seemed to just reel her in. "I can't do this." She whispered as she looked away from him.

"Elizabeth I think maybe you and Jason should talk." Carly said as she stood up from the couch.

"No, Carly. Stay." Elizabeth pleaded with her as she touched her arm.

"Elizabeth, you two need to work this out. You're married. And you love each other, just talk to him." Carly suggested as she pushed Elizabeth's hand away. She looked over at Jason and saw the question in his eyes. "Talk to her Jase, make her understand. I'm going upstairs."

As soon as Jason heard Carly's bedroom door close, he looked up to Elizabeth, and found that she was staring back at him.

"I – I don't know what to say to you Jason. I'm just so – so hurt and I – I really have no clue what to say to you." Elizabeth struggled to get out.

"Then don't say anything Elizabeth. Let me explain. I really need to get this out, so will you listen?" Jason pleaded with her.

The lump in her throat rose and instead of embarrassing herself by trying to talk, Elizabeth decided to go for the safer, less mortifying way of agreeing: nodding.

"Now _I_ don't know where to start." Jason's half-smile accompanied a sigh as he searched his brain for a moment. "Okay first of all, Sonny and I not telling you had nothing to do with not trusting you, because we do. It's just that – the more people that knew, the harder it would've been to keep and-"

"Jason, I'm your wife! I was carrying their baby! I had a right to know! And Carly knew, why couldn't I know? Huh?" Elizabeth's voice continued to grow louder and louder such that by the end she was yelling.

"Because Sonny didn't want you to know, so I didn't tell you!" Jason's voice boomed back.

"Do you do everything Sonny tells you to do? I'm supposed to be your wife Jason! Do you know how bad it hurt to know that you two didn't trust me? Huh? You don't, do you? You can't even begin to comprehend what I went through! And to top it all off, I'm pregnant Jason! My hormones are already out of whack! Why couldn't you trust me Jason?" The tears that filled Elizabeth's eyes spilled over the rim as they began to run down her cheek. "Why?"

Jason moved over to the couch and pulled her to him. Immediately Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and placed her head on his right shoulder. "Why Jason? Why couldn't you trust me?" Elizabeth mumbled.

Within moments Jason could no longer hear Elizabeth mumbling and her breath became steady as he realized she was asleep. Figuring that she couldn't be comfortable, Jason pulled her closer to him as he placed one arm under her head and one underneath her legs. Standing up with Elizabeth still in his arms, Jason walked up stairs.

He pushed the door open to their bedroom and placed her onto the foot of the bed as he realized that this was the first time in months that anyone had been on that bed. He couldn't sleep in the bed without her so he'd slept on the couch. Now that she was back, maybe he could start sleeping in a bed again.

Jason walked to head of the bed and pulled down the covers. As he walked back around the bed to grab her, he took the time to memorize her and notice all of the changes that had occurred to her body in the months they were apart. He hadn't been able to watch her sleep in a really long time and he was looking forward to lying awake all night just watching her sleep.

He took off her socks, shoes and pulled the covers up to her waist. Walking around the bed, he pulled off his socks, pants and t-shirt, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. He got in the bed, pulled up the covers and pulled her to him, placing her head on his chest. Jason let his fingers wander as they brushed up and down her arm, and he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

God he loved this woman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth awoke from the best night's sleep she'd had in months to the feel of a solid body underneath her head. Getting the impression she was being watched, Elizabeth decided to open her eyes and investigate. Lifting her head off the body she twisted around to see the icy blue eyes of Jason Morgan.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.. He leaned down to her as if to kiss her. Elizabeth started to lean towards him, but as their lips were about to meet, she pulled back and sat up on the bed, looking away from him.

"I can't do this Jason."

"Elizabeth." Jason questioned as he tried to get her to look at him.

"I – I have to go." She said quietly as she got up and left the room, leaving Jason to wonder if things would ever be the same between him and his wife.

"I saw you two all cuddly this morning." Carly teased as she watched Elizabeth walk down the steps, from her spot on the couch.

"Oh yeah? And what were you doing in Jason's room this morning?" Elizabeth shot back as she moved around the couch to sit on it.

Carly didn't answer her, but she knew that if she had a mirror her face would be flushed.

"That's what I thought."

"Ok, I've got a question for you _Mrs. Morgan_, what were **you** doing in Jason's room this morning?" Carly questioned, egging her on.

"First of all, not that I have to answer to you, but I don't remember how I got in Jason's room. And second, what does it matter? He is my husband after all, right?" Elizabeth answered, stunning Carly into silence, again.

"Wow, that's twice this morning Carly didn't have a comeback. You've done good Elizabeth." Jason said in amazement as he walked down the stairs and stood behind the couch.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" A shocked Carly asked as she twisted around on the couch to get a better look at Jason.

Well, no I – I wasn't, I was just – I-." Jason stuttered, not being able to find the words to cover up the fact that he was indeed eavesdropping.

"After all the times you've given us lectures about eavesdropping, you do it yourself? For shame." Elizabeth shook her finger at him as a mother would her child.

"Oh does this mean that we get to give him 'The Eavesdropping Lecture'?" Carly asked as she clapped her hands in pure joy.

"Oh my god, it does!" Elizabeth agreed as she turned around on the couch to look at Jason.

"You two are going to give me a lecture?" Jason narrowed his eyes at them.

"After all the times you've given us lectures, do you expect us to just give up this opportunity?" Carly looked at him as if he had just asked her if she wanted ice cream or not. And he knew damn well that if there was ice cream in front of her, she was eating it!

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." Elizabeth decided to begin the ridicule.

"Eavesdropping is very wrong, you should know better." Carly taunted him.

"Jason, what if you overheard something you didn't want to hear?" Elizabeth's patronizing tone reached his ears. "What if Carly and I were having a little girl talk? Hmm? What would you have done if we were down here comparing lovers or –"

Carly figured out where Elizabeth was going with this and cut her off. "Yeah, Jase? What would you have done if I was telling Elizabeth how great Sonny is in bed and how he's so sexy when he –"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Jason growled. "Are you guys done yet? You made your point."

Elizabeth and Carly sat on the couch staring at Jason with their mouths open. They glanced at each other, knowing what the other was thinking: did he just yell at us?

Breaking eye contact with Carly, Elizabeth looked up and caught the tail end of his smirk. Without thinking, Elizabeth propelled her hand out and smacked Jason on the arm. "Jason Morgan!" She admonished him.

"Jason!" Carly screeched. "How could you do that? We were really worried that you were mad at us."

"Well maybe that'll teach you guys that you can't pull the wool over my eyes." Jason grinned at them as he walked towards the door.

"'Pull the wool over your eyes'?" Carly and Elizabeth mimicked him.

Opening the penthouse door, Jason turned around and winked at them before walking out as fast as his long legs would allow, closing the door behind him.

Sighing as the penthouse door shut, Elizabeth and Carly couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"So what do you want to do now?" Carly broke the silence that had lasted for a good five minutes.

Elizabeth placed a hand on the bottom of her chin and pretended to think of something to do. "How about we talk about what's been going on with you and Sonny? I know that you need someone to talk to about this. So, come on babe – spill your guts."

Carly took a deep breath. "Well, let's start with what happened after you left." She sighed. "After you left, things just weren't the same. All Sonny and I ever did was fight. You know that already though because every time the fights got to be too much, I called you – the only person that I can count on besides Jason." Carly paused to take another breath. "Elizabeth, Sonny's changed since he came back from the dead. He – he doesn't care about me or Jason anymore. He doesn't even pay any attention to Michael. Michael – the boy that he promised to love forever. The only thing, or person I should say, that catches Sonny's attention now is Courtney."

When Carly didn't continue, Elizabeth placed a hand on her back to let her best friend know that she was there and that she could lean on her – no matter what.

Carly found the strength to continue as she allowed Elizabeth to comfort her. "I never really got along with Courtney, but I tolerated her for Sonny's sake. I love my husband Elizabeth, and I'd do anything for him… including making nice with a girl I despise. At first it was really effortless to get along with her because I would just ignore her and Sonny was there so I wouldn't have to talk to her much. But then Sonny started pushing us together – making us go shopping, setting up lunch dates and purposely not showing up – and then it wasn't so easy to be around her anymore. She really frustrated me. All she did was prattle on and on about how nice Jason was and how it was so sad that you left him. Jason didn't deserve that, or so she said." Carly paused to gather her thoughts. "After that her comments became more and more disturbing. She wouldn't talk about anything except Jason; she was totally infatuated with him. And that is when I saw red. Jason was married and in-love, I wasn't going to let her try to sink her claws into him! Never mind the fact that he never showed any interest in her, but she just wouldn't let him go. Jason even told her to leave him alone one time. It was after she had followed him around all day; he was in a bad mood and decided to tell her where to go. It was so great! I wish you could have been there. Jason told her to 'stay the hell away from him'. Of course it didn't work, but it was fun to watch none the less." Carly stopped to indulge herself in a small chuckle.

"Courtney's been eyeing Jason?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sounded small even to her own ears.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Carly apologized for not realizing how her news would affect her friend. "I honestly didn't mean to share that with you. But in Jason's defense, never once did he lead her on."

"It's – it's okay Carly. I know what a great guy Jason is. He's a great listener and he can be so gentle and kind. Not to mention that he's really easy on the eyes. Believe me, I know what a great guy Jason is. I just didn't expect this to happen so soon. I figured he'd at least wait a few more months before moving on –"

"Elizabeth, stop!" Carly hushed her. "Jason never showed any interest in Courtney, it was all in her head! You know what a loon she is!"

Elizabeth's lips creased into a small frown as she listened to Carly. Carly was right, wasn't she? "I don't know what I was thinking. I know Jason loves me and I also know he's not the cheating type. I guess I was just – I don't know, maybe I was –"

"Jealous?" Carly finished for her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth admitted reluctantly. "I was jealous." She repeated to herself, not quite believing the words.

"It's natural that you were jealous, hon. You love Jason, he's your husband and you don't want to hear about another woman trying to take him away from you."

"Carly?" Tears pooled in Elizabeth's sapphire eyes. "How can you be so sure that Jason doesn't want Courtney? Maybe he's tired of this dance that we always seem to end up in the middle of, you know?" She sniffed. "What if he really is interested in her, but had no one to admit it to?"

"Elizabeth, I already told you – Jason is **not** interested in her. He loves _you_ and only you. You're the love of his life, you're his wife, why would he even look at another woman?"

"I don't know." The tears rolled down her cheeks. "But what if he is? What if-"

"Don't – don't live in what-if Elizabeth. What if I walked across the road tomorrow and got hit by a car? There are so many what-ifs and you can't live by them or your life will be ruled by your fear."

A smile graced Elizabeth's lips. "That sounded like something Jason would say."

"Yeah, well, who do you think he learned it from?" Carly eyes sparkled.

* * *

"Sonny?" Jason called out to him as the penthouse door closed. Jason's cheery mood flowed out of him as soon as Sonny's penthouse door opened. He had to let this mornings events leave him mind or he wouldn't be able to do him work.

"Hey Jason." Sonny's dimples were out in full force as he walked down the stairs to greet his friend. "What are you doing over here?"

"I came to talk to you about business. And I think we should talk about you and Carly too."

Sonny tried to disguise it as he gulped but Jason still noticed it. "What about me and Carly?"

"Sonny, you know what I'm talking about. She was really upset yesterday. And you know as well as I do that stress isn't good for the baby."

"Don't you think I know that Jason?" Sonny's voice gave emphasis to his frustration. "But there's nothing I can do about it. Carly took it too far this time and I won't have her disrespecting my sister."

"What about Carly, your wife? Remember her, Sonny?" Jason's eyes glittered in anger. "Sure, Courtney's your sister, but Carly is your wife. You just met Courtney and you barely know her, why would you choose her over your own wife and son?"

"Who said anything about choosing? I didn't choose Courtney over Carly and Michael. I'm just tired of Carly putting Courtney down all the time, Jason."

"I understand that you love Courtney, Sonny. She's your sister, you should care about her. But Carly is your wife and –"

"Jason, I know where you are going with this. But you don't know the whole story. You didn't hear Courtney cry for hours after Carly snapped at her and make her feel like crap. You only heard Carly's side of it. If you had given Courtney a chance, you'd know what a great person she is. You don't know –"

"When Courtney cried because Carly was mean to her, did you actually hear Carly yell at her and snap at her? Or were you just taking Courtney's word for it?"

Sonny thought about the question for a moment. "Well, no I never actually heard Carly yell at her or anything like that. She's always been nice to her in my presence. But it's Carly, it's not that farfetched to believe she'd do something like that."

"Did you ever ask Carly about it?" Jason continued the interrogation.

"No, I didn't have – No, I never did."

Jason sighed. "Then how do you know if Courtney was lying or telling the truth? The only thing you have to go on is Courtney's word. You never even asked Carly about it Sonny! What if Carly never yelled at her? Did you even think of giving her the benefit of the doubt for once?"

Sonny dropped his head in shame. Jason was right, he should have talked to Carly about it.

Seeing that he was finally getting somewhere with Sonny, Jason decided to continue. "Maybe you should talk to your wife about this Sonny. I'm headed to the warehouse, there are some things I need to take care of. I'll see you later." Wasting no time, Jason scrambled out of the penthouse as fast as possible to let Sonny think about what he said.

* * *

"Carly?"

Carly looked up from the book she was reading to see her husband looming over her. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Sonny. I want you to leave." Carly stood up and gave him a shove in the direction of the door. "Leave!" She spat out when he didn't move.

"Carly." Sonny whispered. "I – Jason spoke to me this afternoon and he really put things in perspective for me. I was wrong, Carly. The way I treated you and Michael was uncalled for and – and I'm sorry."

Carly crossed her arms. "Just because you're sorry doesn't mean that I forgive you. It also doesn't mean I'm ready to move back in with you. Michael and I are your family Sonny and we love you. But lately you haven't been a good husband, father or even a good friend. You're supposed to be my husband Sonny. **My** husband, not Courtney's. I think this time apart will be good for us."

"I don't – I don't want this time apart Carly. I want us to be a family – you, me, Michael, the baby – one happy family."

"You forgot Aunt Courtney." Carly muttered.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sonny scowled. "What did she ever do to you?"

"I have a really bad feeling about her Sonny, I don't trust her. I don't like the way she's wormed herself into your life like this."

"Carly, she's my sister and the DNA test proved that."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have it checked again." Carly snapped.

"This is exactly what she was talking about wasn't it?" Sonny narrowed his eyes at her as he frowned. "You really don't like her, do you? Well I'm sorry Carly but she's my sister and I want her in my life. If you can't handle that-"

"What? You'll divorce me?" Carly's laugh held no humor. "I hate to break it to you Sonny, but we haven't have much of a marriage since she came into our lives anyway."

Sonny's frown seemed to deepen. "Carly, if you –"

"Sonny I think you need to leave." Carly and Sonny didn't even realize Jason had entered the penthouse until he spoke.

"Carly –"

"Sonny." Jason interrupted him once again.

Sonny sighed as he glanced back and forth between Carly and Jason. "Alright, I'll leave – for now."

"Thank you, Jason." Carly said once Sonny was gone.

Jason nodded at her, telling her that she was welcome.

Carly and Jason walked up the stairs each heading to their own bedrooms when they reached the top landing.

"Night Jason." Was the last thing he heard as he closed the door to his and Elizabeth's room. Making quick work of grabbing some bottom pajamas to wear to bed, Jason decided to change in the bathroom in the event that Elizabeth was still awake. Yes, Elizabeth was his wife and yes, they had seen each other naked countless of times, but he wasn't sure Elizabeth would respond the way she used to if she saw him getting changed in front of her.

Not willing to risk the chance that she was indeed awake, Jason walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Not more than five minutes later Jason walked out of the bathroom ready for bed. The clothes he had worn that day were in the hamper inside the bathroom door and he placed his boots on the floor in front of the bed as he walked around it to get in on the other side.

As he pulled the covers down so he could climb into the bed, Jason was taken aback as he realized that the other side of the bed was empty. Glancing towards the now open door, Jason figured Elizabeth had decided to go downstairs.

Wanting to check on and make sure she was alright, Jason followed her downstairs. When he saw the light on in the kitchen, he figured that she must have gotten thirsty in the middle of the night.

Jason spotted her immediately as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink drinking water from her half-full glass. As she turned around, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her body definitely agreed with her pregnancy since she had that pregnant glow about her. Her face shined with radiance. Her breasts were fuller than he remembered. Oh how he wished he could just feel how much rounder they were. Her belly had now popped and rounded out. He remembered her telling Carly a few weeks ago that she felt fat and unattractive, but to him she had never looked more ravishing.

"Jason? When did you get home?"

"What?" Jason asked when he finally realized she had spoken.

"When did you get home?" She repeated. She knew he had been standing there for a few minutes, not speaking – just staring at her. She had felt his eyes on her as soon as he entered the room. Taking a good look at him now she couldn't help but approve of his state of undress. Every piece of his hair was spiked up and going every which way. That meant he must have just gotten home because his hair seemed to do that every time he took his shirt off. His chest looked just as enticing as it had the day she left. Perfectly sculpted, his muscles showing in all the right places. His oh-so-lickable abs were just begging to be touched.

Her eyes wandered lower to the pajama bottoms that hung precariously low on his hips. Eyeing up the pants she remembered that she herself had bought them for him as a joke. She and Carly were supposed to be buying Michael a new pair of sneakers since it seemed the kid needed a new pair every other day. On the way to the shoe department they had passed the men's department and a pair of pajama bottoms had caught her eye. Upon seeing them she just knew she had to get them for Jason.

The all black pants had little hearts spread out all over them with the words _hot stuff_ written underneath the hearts. Carly laughed when she saw them and had even agreed that Jason was indeed 'hot stuff'. She had even convinced Carly to get a pair for Sonny that day. And although Sonny had yet to wear them, they brought back the memories of the fun times they had had that day every time Carly saw them lying in Sonny's pajama drawer and had to show them to Elizabeth all over again. Elizabeth hadn't even realized Jason had worn his because at the time he refused to wear them, saying they weren't very _masculine_ – at least not for an enforcer.

"I just got home." Jason's voiced brought her back to the present. "I changed in the bathroom and when I came out you were gone so I came down to make sure that you were alright.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "I've just been waking up thirsty in the middle of the night so I came down to get a drink."

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the air. "Well uh –" Jason cleared his throat. "I'm going upstairs, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be up as soon as I finish this." She smiled at him.

Accepting her answer Jason disappeared from her line of vision and went upstairs to bed.

Opening the fridge and pouring herself some more water, she lavishly took a big gulp, emptying the cup for the second time. Placing her now empty cup into the sick Elizabeth couldn't help but groan.

How was she going to last the entire night with Jason wearing nothing but his pajama pants?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mommy!" Michael Corinthos III yelled out to his mother as he ran towards her.

Carly was on standing in front of Jason's beloved pool table as she talked on the phone with her mother. Hearing Michael's bellow as he ran down the steps she decided to cut the call short and hung up just in time to hug her son. "Good morning Michael." She brushed her hand through his hair affectionately.

"Morning mommy." Michael smiled up at his mother. "Mommy? Can I go see daddy today? I called him this morning and he said that if it was okay with you, we could go to the park. So can we mommy? Huh? Huh? Can we?"

"Is it alright, Carly?" She hadn't realized Sonny had entered the penthouse.

"How long have you been standing there?" The question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I just got here." Sonny eyed her strangely. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Looking down and seeing the hope linger in her son's eyes she knew she couldn't crush him by saying no. "Sure, Michael you can go to the park with daddy."

"Yes!" Her son cheered. "Come on, dad." Michael reached for his hand and was pulling him out of the penthouse before he could speak to Carly.

Glancing up at her before the penthouse door shut, Sonny couldn't stop himself from being saddened by the apprehension that was so clear in her eyes. Before he could open his mouth to say something to her, the penthouse door was closed and she was no longer standing a few feet away from him. She was now on the other side of the door, tucked away safely in the penthouse. Tucked away safely from him.

* * *

"Jason!" Emily hugged her older brother as he walked into the living room at Wyndamere. She hadn't expected to see him today, but when he called her earlier and asked her if she had time to talk, she jumped at the chance to spend some time with her favorite brother.

"Em, can we talk?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"I really needed to talk to someone about Elizabeth and I thought you were the best person to talk to, so –"

"Say no more Jase. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Jason smiled at her and immediately began to explain what was going on with him. "Well, last night…

* * *

"Hey Liz." Lucky walked into the penthouse and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you called. I think it's been a month since we last talked, huh?"

Elizabeth returned the hug. "Something like that. I'm just having some breakfast, want to join me?" Elizabeth motioned to him as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Lucky followed her into the kitchen and sat on the stool, digging into the waffles she had made.

Elizabeth cut her waffle delicately and took a small bite, chewing slowly. "So how have you been?"

Lucky swallowed. "I've been good. Dad was home for a few weeks so I was spending some time with him."

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth's interest was piqued. "So how is good ole Luke?"

"He's doing okay. Apparently Helena is trying to come after him again, so he disappeared the other day. No forwarding address, no phone call – nothing."

"That's Luke for you." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, that's my dad." Lucky sighed. "So, what's going on with you? You never told me how your first night back was. More importantly, how are things going with Jason?"

"Things are going…okay, I guess." Elizabeth's answer was hesitant. "Jason and I are…God, I don't even know the words to describe what's going on between us. I've been back for two nights now and both nights, _both_ nights, we slept in the same bed." Elizabeth paused to snicker. "What does that mean, Lucky? My husband and I are estranged and yet… we still sleep in the same bed."

Lucky stared at her for a moment, thinking as he chewed. "I think that means that you and your husband aren't really _separated_ Elizabeth. At least not in your hearts."

Elizabeth grabbed another piece of her waffle with her fork and shoved it into her mouth as she huffed.

"Elizabeth, let's be honest for a moment here. You love your husband and it's obvious he loves you, where's the problem?"

She glared at him and she finished chewing. "You – You're right Lucky, I do love my husband. I love Jason with all my heart. But, that doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again."

Elizabeth and Lucky were so involved in their conversation that they didn't hear the front door open and close. Nor did they hear the sound of the motorcycle boots on the floor outside of the kitchen.

_I love Jason with all my heart. But, that doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again. That doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again. That doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again. _The words repeated in Jason's head over and over again. They wouldn't stop.

Even after hearing her and Carly's lecture the other day about eavesdropping and knowing it was wrong, Jason still couldn't stop himself from continuing to listen. He strained to hear what Lucky's response was.

"Elizabeth, no one said that you guys have to jump right into your spousal relationship again. It's obvious you guys need time to get back into the groove of things. _But_, I do think you guys need to take the time to talk and work things out. There is so much love there Elizabeth. It's so obvious how much you two love each other. And even though I'm not Jason's biggest fan, even **I** know that he loves you. And if things were that bad, why are you two still sleeping in the same bed?" Lucky's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Lucky..." Elizabeth warned him. "I already told you, I love Jason. That's not the problem. I just can't deal with the fact that he lied to me. Jason doesn't lie and especially not to me. But he did and that's something I need to deal with."

"Elizabeth, I know you are upset. Believe me, I know. But you are never going to get over this unless you talk to Jason and let him explain. Getting hurt and upset over this and not giving him the chance to explain is only going to feed your anger."

"So, you think I should talk to Jason?" Elizabeth glanced up at him.

"Yes. If you don't Elizabeth, you're going to end up wondering what-if twenty years down the road."

On the other side of the wall, Jason was singing Lucky's praises. And to think he used to want to kill the little prick.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and this time I'll listen and let him talk. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Lucky nodded.

"Spousal relationship, huh?" Elizabeth grinned wickedly at him. "I didn't know you knew words like that."

"Shut up Elizabeth." Lucky tried to move his leg from underneath the counter so he could kick her, but his long legs wouldn't allow him to bend that way.

Elizabeth laughed as his face scrunched up at the predicament he found himself in.

* * *

"Jason! What are you doing?" Carly yelled at him as she walked down stairs and saw him standing just outside of the kitchen doorway.

"Carly! Shh." Jason hushed her.

"What are you doing?" Carly whispered as she heard Elizabeth's laughing from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Elizabeth's just eating breakfast and talking to Lucky."

"Mmm And what are you doing out here eavesdropping?"

"Carly." Jason groaned. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Aw, come on Jase. You know I live to annoy you." She reminded him. "So, what were you doing out here, listening in on Elizabeth's _private_ conversation?"

"Let it go, Carly." Jason's eyes narrowed at her. "I'm going in the shower. Don't mention this to Elizabeth, alright?"

"Well, I don't know Jase. You know I can't lie to those innocent blue eyes…" Carly teased him as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Bye Lucky. I had a lot of fun." Elizabeth hugged Lucky goodbye a few moments later.

"Call if you need me okay?" Lucky kissed her cheek and left.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to get going alright?" Carly gave her a hug.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth's eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "Lucky just left and now you're leaving me too?"

"I'm sorry honey. But, Michael is staying with Sonny tonight and -" Elizabeth stared at her in surprise, prompting her to explain. "Michael begged me and you know I can't say no to him. So, I'm going to go spend some time with mama and I'll be home later, okay?"

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Good." In a flash, Carly was gone.

Rationalizing that she couldn't spend the day in her pajamas Elizabeth walked up the stairs and into hers and Jason's room to get dressed. She was too busy focusing on what to change into that she didn't even hear the shower running in the bathroom.

Elizabeth finally decided on a baby blue fitted tee and a pair of khaki capri's and threw them onto the bed as she grabbed a bra from the top drawer of the dresser.

Elizabeth pulled her t-shirt off, leaving her camisole on and reached for her bra just as the bathroom door swung open to reveal a towel-clad Jason.

"J – Jason." She stuttered as she let her eyes roam over his body, admiring it for the second time in two days. A shirtless Jason was hot, but a shirtless Jason that was soaked and only wearing a towel was even hotter.

"Elizabeth." Jason was surprised that she was in the room. He had expected her to still be downstairs chatting with Lucky in the kitchen.

Lucky.

Kitchen.

The thought of the two of them laughing and joking around in the kitchen brought back the memories of what he had overheard.

_I already told you, I love Jason. That's not the problem. I just can't deal with the fact that he lied to me. _

_I love Jason with all my heart. But, that doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again. _

_That doesn't mean I'm ready to be his wife again. _

Her words swirled around in his head again. It still threw him for a loop even after reanalyzing it over and over again. If she wasn't ready to be his wife again, what was she doing here? Here in their home, in their room. And what in the hell was she doing sharing a bed with him if she wasn't ready to? If Elizabeth didn't want to share their bed with him, she would have said something. She wasn't the type to keep her mouth closed when she felt uncomfortable. Whatever Elizabeth was feeling, she made it known.

Coming out of his thoughts, Jason let his eyes wander over her body. He couldn't see her the night before because she had her pajama bottoms on and a loose t-shirt that stopped way after her hips. But now, all she had on was her pants and her white camisole, making it easier for him to fantasize about how many times his hands had been wrapped around her petite waist.

Her belly had grown a lot in the past few months. No longer just a little pouch, her belly had popped out fully and had even rounded. Her belly, the place where his best friends baby grew. His best friend's baby, not his. He shook his head and let his eyes travel higher.

Her breasts, still perky, were much fuller now. Full of the milk her body produced that she would never need. She was nothing more than the body which housed his best friend's baby until it was born. And even though she had come to terms with that, he hadn't.

While he was out doing Sonny's bidding and lying to her, she was home nourishing Sonny's baby and taking care of herself. It was fine that his wife had to carry a baby for them since Sonny's wife couldn't but it wasn't okay that he let her know Sonny's was faking his death. Some friend Sonny was, Jason snorted. And now, it looked like Sonny didn't need Elizabeth or the baby she was giving them since Carly was now pregnant. Oh the irony of it all.

Finally his eyes reached her face and he watched in fascinations as her tongue darted out of her mouth and wet her lips. When his eyes met hers, he noticed that she wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He silently walked over to her and took her face in between his hands as their eyes still stayed on each other. He watched as she closed her eyes and sighed before leaning in, hinting to him what she wanted. Jason, taking her hint and more that willing to comply, leaned in and took her bottom lip between his.

Elizabeth could stop herself from moaning as their lips made contact. Oh how she had dreamed of kissing him again. It was all she could think of during her time away. Being in his arms and just kissing him. Not that she didn't want to make love to him again eventually, but their kisses left her more breathless than sex with Lucky ever did. Just one of Jason's kisses was enough to light her entire body on fire.

Jason deepened the kiss as he picked Elizabeth up and moved around to the side of the bed, gently lowering her onto it before leaning down on top of her while being as careful as possible as so not to put a lot of pressure on her now enlarged belly.

Jason placed both of his arms on the side of her body to hold up his weight as he pulled his mouth from hers and left wet kisses all along her chin and throat before beginning an attack on her neck.

"Jason." Elizabeth moaned at the sensations that were going through her. God, all Jason had to do was kiss her and she'd get all hot and bothered. She couldn't stifle another moan as he cupped her breast. Her breasts that were much fuller now and couldn't fit perfectly in the palm of his hand as they had before. Thoughts of her inflamed breasts had her thinking about the baby which allowed her brain to rethink this whole situation.

They couldn't do this, not now anyway. Yes, they were married, but they still had so much to work through. And she was pregnant with his best friend's baby! She couldn't be making love with her husband when she would be giving birth soon! Well, she could if she wanted to, she reminded herself, but she shouldn't. At least not yet.

"Jason." She tried to get his attention. "Jason we have to stop." She pushed on his chest in attempt to get him to back off.

Jason felt Elizabeth pushing on his chest and pulled away. He forced himself to get off of her as he got off the bed and paced while he tried to think of something to say.

"Jason." Elizabeth grabbed his arm as she sat up on the bed. "Jason, look at me."

Jason stood in front of her and his eyes met hers as he waited for her to speak.

"I – I'm sorry Jason, I shouldn't have let it go that far. It shouldn't have happened and I didn't mean for it to." She blurted out. "But, you came out of the bathroom in just your towel and you – you were tempting me. You know I can't resist you and –"

"Elizabeth." Jason's tone was harsh, but he didn't care. "I know why you pulled away, I'm not stupid. I heard you telling Lucky that you still love me, but you can't deal with the fact that I lied to you. I heard it all."

Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

Jason sighed as he forced himself to calm down. "I know that you love me, and I love you too. But I can't deal with this push me away, pull me closer dance that you've been doing. One minute you don't want to be with me because I lied to you and the next you're kissing me. I – you can't keep playing with my emotions like this. It isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to me – It's not fair in general." Jason paused and leaned in to give her lips a quick peck before pulling away. "You need to figure out what you want before we go any further Elizabeth. We can't be together or try to work things out if you don't even know what you want from me or this relationship."

"Jason." Elizabeth tried to get his attention again and if he heard her, he didn't let it show.

"Until something changes, I'll stay in the spare room downstairs." His voice was strained and it came out an octave above a whisper. Wasting no time, Jason turned on his heel and went through the dresser, grabbing some clothes to put on.

Elizabeth remained on the bed and watched him, following him with her now glossy eyes.

"When you figure out what you want," He paused in the doorway, glancing at her. "Come find me."

The dam she somehow seemed to keep from breaking in front of Jason shattered as her tears flowed down her cheeks like rivers. She placed her hand protectively over her belly as she laid back down on the bed and cried.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	5. Chapter 4

To view the car in this chapter, go to my site (you can find the link if you look me up on here) and look for this story and find Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The previous night Elizabeth cried herself to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. Upon waking up from her cat nap, all Elizabeth could think about was Jason and what he had said. So, she spent the rest of the night thinking of what she was going to do and pondering all the ways to fix her relationship with her husband.

She loved Jason with all of her heart, that never changed. And she didn't mean to be so hot one minute and cold with him the next. She just didn't know how to act around him.

Jason had lied to her. The realization still boggled her brain. Jason never lied to her. He didn't like it and he found it useless since the truth had ways of coming out anyway. So, didn't he technically contradict himself? He did and he didn't, Elizabeth rationalized.

Jason never actually told her Sonny was dead and he never told her he was alive. So he didn't _technically_ lie to her, even though it felt like it. And she did believe him when he said that he stayed away because he didn't want to lie to her. But, why couldn't he trust her enough to tell her the truth? That was the part she kept getting stuck on. Didn't he trust her?

Finally making up her mind, Elizabeth decided to get some sleep and in the morning she would corner Jason no matter what she had to do, and let him talk. She would listen and given him the opportunity to explain. She did owe him that much at least.

Elizabeth fell asleep with thoughts of Jason on her mind.

"Jason?" She asked hesitantly. "Do you have time this morning to talk? Cause I think one is long overdo."

Jason stared at her for a moment before nodding his head slightly. "Do you want to talk in our room? Cause I don't think this is a conversation everyone needs to hear."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into their room.

Jason immediately stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously as Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip. "Jason," Elizabeth started. "I thought a lot about what you said last night and I realized you are right. I have been very wishy-washy with you and you don't deserve that." She glanced up at him. "I also realized that I never gave you the chance to explain why you lied. Yes, you said that you didn't want to have to be around me and lie, but you never really explained since I didn't give you the chance." She stepped closer to him and placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. "I love you and if you're ready to tell me, then I'm ready to listen."

Jason eyes connected with hers and he gazed into her cobalt eyes, admiring them before speaking. "Elizabeth, I didn't want to lie to you. I asked Sonny time and time again to let me tell you the truth. But, he didn't want you to know." He shrugged. "Ultimately it was Sonny's decision not mine."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and closed it. It was Jason's turn to talk, his turn to explain and she wasn't going to interrupt him.

"I wanted to tell you so bad and I hated lying to you, but what was I supposed to do? If Sonny had found out that I told you… I don't even want to think about what he'd do. So, you see? I was damned either way. Someone was going to get hurt and I'm sorry that it was you, but there was no other way around it. Can – can you forgive me, Elizabeth? Can you ever trust me again? Is our marriage over just because I couldn't tell you that Sonny was alive?"

"Jason." She cupped his cheek again. "I wasn't mad that you lied to me. Sure, I was upset, but I was hurt because I felt like you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me."

"Elizabeth, I trust you." She was talking nonsense, of course he trusted her! "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have married you. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I trust you Elizabeth, I trust you with my life."

Elizabeth laughed happily as she hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me Jason."

"Elizabeth, not telling you had nothing to do with not trusting you. There was just no other way." He sighed. "If I could go back in time and change it, I would. I would have told you regardless of what Sonny said if I knew that his rash decisions would have cost me you."

Elizabeth pulled back to look at him and knew he was telling the truth. After all, Jason didn't lie, did he? "Jason? About last night…"

"It's alright, Elizabeth." Jason cut her off. "I understand why you pulled away."

"No, I don't think you do. But I want to explain something else first." She rushed to get out the last part. "The reason that I have been so hot and cold lately with you is because I honestly didn't know how to act around you. I was edgy and nervous and I just – I really didn't know how I should act around you Jason."

"Do you know how to act around me now?" He teased.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Everything is perfect." She smiled up at him as he leaned down to give a quick kiss.

"Good." Jason smiled back. "Now why did you pull away last night?"

"I hadn't seen you in months." She started. "And I was just so overwhelmed with seeing you…half naked again that my brain just kind of turned off and my heart took over. And when I pulled away? That was because I was scared, Jason. I don't want anything to happen to this baby. I'm carrying it for Sonny and Carly and if we were to make love and something happened, I don't know what I'd do."

"I understand." And he did. Jason understood where she was coming from. And she was right, she would probably have blamed herself if something happened to the baby. And he would have blamed himself as well had something happened to Sonny and Carly's baby.

"Good." She nodded her head. "I'm glad we got that out of the way." She grinned saucily at him as she pulled him in for another hug.

Jason put his arms around her, really embracing her for the first time. They stayed like that for all of a minute before Jason felt something hitting his stomach and pulled away. "What was that?" He glanced at her quizzically.

"That's the baby, Jason." She looked up at him strangely. "What did you think it was?"

"Was that the baby kicking?" Jason's eyes widened. "Wow, strong baby."

"Yes, he is definitely going to be a soccer player." She joked. "Or maybe the kicker on a football team."

"He?"

"Yep, Sonny's getting another baby boy." She laughed as the baby kicked her again. "Do you want to feel?"

"Um, it wouldn't hurt the baby would it?" Jason didn't want to hurt Elizabeth or the baby she was carrying. Especially Elizabeth. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do.

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel the baby. Immediately the baby kicked and Jason couldn't help but stare at her belly in awe. It seemed kismet to Elizabeth that as soon as Jason's hand touched her belly, the baby kicked. Apparently this baby was going to love his Uncle Jason, she smirked.

As Elizabeth continued to watch Jason's fascination with her belly, she couldn't help but wish the baby was hers and Jason's and not Sonny and Carly's. She sighed. Maybe after she had this baby and the doctor gave her the okay, she and Jason could get started on the baby she knew he wanted ever since he lost Michael. And she just knew he would be a wonderful father. Parenthood was something that would definitely suit Jason, she knew that without a doubt.

When Jason pulled his hand off of her stomach, Elizabeth felt the loss immediately and cursed herself again for being a surrogate. If she hadn't offered to carry Sonny and Carly's baby, the baby she was carrying might have really been hers and Jason's.

"Do you want to do something today?" Jason asked abruptly.

"Like what?"

"Well, even though we can't go for a bike ride until after the baby is born, we can still take one of Sonny's cars and go to Vista Point." He hinted.

"That sounds good."

"Hell, I'm sure there is a _fast_ car somewhere around the garage. So even though we went be able to totally feel the wind, we can still go fast." Jason offered.

"Let's go." She smiled up at him as he clasped their hands together and led her down the stairs and eventually into the car garage that was in the basement.

As Jason led her over to a car Elizabeth had to do a double take as she took it in. It was black, sleek and oozed money and power.

Jason, laughing at her face, took pity on her. "It's a Porshe Carrera GT."

Elizabeth gulped. "I didn't realize Sonny was a Porshe man."

"He's not. It's mine." Jason laughed again as Elizabeth eyes widened in surprise.

It was only when Elizabeth climbed into the car that Jason let go of her hand so he could shut the door and go around the back of it to climb in so they could get going.

The soft leather against her back was doing wonders. Elizabeth smiled as Jason ran around the back of the car and sat down, wasting no time in starting it up and pressing a button that pulled the top down, turning the car into a convertible. Elizabeth found herself smiling again as she realized that with the top down, they'd be able to feel the wind a lot more than they would in an ordinary car.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Jason's thigh as he pushed in the clutch and moved the gearshift into first gear, balancing the clutch and gas so the car wouldn't roll back into the wall of the garage.

"When did you get this?" She couldn't help but ask as they drove out of the garage and onto the main street.

"Not too long ago." Jason glanced at her. "It was hard to ride the bike without you on the back screaming into the wind with your arms around me. So, I did a little research on cars and got this."

"It's nice." Elizabeth's eyes admired the car. She ran her fingers over the dashboard and along her seat. Jason had excellent taste in cars. After all, he was a mechanic at one time. "Wow. This car must have cost you a fortune."

"Well not me, _us_." He chuckled. "Between the changes I had done on it, taxes and other fees, it came to about half a million." He shrugged. "But it was worth it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open on a gasp. "Wh – what? _This_ is a half a million dollar car? I'm sitting in a car that costs half a million dollars!"

"Why are you surprised? You know money isn't a problem for us. We're financially stable." He winked at her. "And besides, isn't it worth it?" He glanced at her as he sped up on the curve and turned onto a back road that he knew he could speed on. Well she knew it too, he grinned. It was after all _their_ road. If you didn't miss the turn, and followed a hidden road that branched off of the one they were cruising down, you would eventually end up at Vista Point.

"Jason," She sighed. "That's not the point. This car was a lot of money."

"So? I wanted it so I bought it. Done deal." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, what's the point of having all this money if you can't splurge a little?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded at him and reached over to his side of the car, squeezing his thigh. "This is worth it." She sighed in total contentment as the wind fell on her face and now disheveled hair. God, this felt good. Almost as good as the bike, she grinned wickedly. _Almost_.

Seeing the smile on Elizabeth's face, Jason decided to show her the power of a Porsche and shifted into fifth gear, speeding up even more.

Her piercing laugh had him grinning as he pressed the accelerator down further.

All too soon they had arrived at Vista Point and as Jason shut off the car Elizabeth couldn't help but frown as she realized that the car ride was over.

"Don't worry." Jason said when he noticed her frown as he opened the car door for her. "We still have the whole ride back to enjoy the car. And it's not going anywhere; we can go for a ride in it anytime we want." He reminded her gently as his hand cupped the side of her face. "Okay?"

"Okay." Her smile was weak, but her eyes gleamed happiness.

"Okay." He agreed as they walked hand in hand towards Vista Point. I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get, he silently told himself.

* * *

As Jason and Elizabeth walked back to the stunning Porshe after spending some time just relaxing in each others company, Jason noticed that Elizabeth had gotten very quiet. When he glanced at her, he immediately noticed that she was gnawing on her bottom lip, indicating to him that she was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked delicately since he wasn't sure how to gauge her mood. He noticed early on in her pregnancy that she was very hormonal and she hadn't changed since she came back. After blowing up at her about being so hot and cold with him, he was going to make sure that he didn't let it get to him anymore. Thus, he was screening what he said to her before he said it.

"Is that all they're worth?" She joked as she looked up at him.

"No." He chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Her cryptic answer had him thinking. "About what?"

"Well," She started as she gave him an evil grin. "I was thinking that after the baby is born and I'm recovered…"

"What?" He prompted.

"I'd like to learn how to drive the Porshe." She smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to learn how to drive a stick shift? That definitely through him for a loop.

"Yes. Why? Do you think I can't do it?" She chewed on her lip again, biting harder this time. "I mean, I would like to learn but…only if you are willing to teach me. But, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you or anything-"

"Elizabeth." He stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'd be more than happy to teach you how to drive the Porshe. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh." She nodded understandingly. "So you'll really teach me how to drive it?" The excitement in her voice was palpable as Jason helped her sit down in the car.

Once Jason had shut the door, walked around the car and was situated in the driver's seat he finally answered her. "After the baby is born, sure."

"I can't wait."

Jason glanced at her, smiling as he started the car, balanced the clutch and gas, and drove away from Vista Point with one destination in mind: the cliff roads.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Sonny started as his palms began to get sweaty. He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as he started the next part of his sentence. "I asked you here for a reason. I- I wanted to talk to you and explain why I did what I did."

"What?" She asked as she looked up at him confused.

Not long after she and Jason had returned home from Vista Point, Sonny had called her. He wanted to know if she would go with him to Kelly's so they could talk. After weighing the pros and cons with Jason, she decided to go and see what he wanted to talk to her about even though she already knew what he wanted to talk about. His faked death of course.

After arriving and getting a table, they were interrupted by a disgruntled Courtney who wanted to know what they wanted. They put their orders in and made light conversation until it had arrived. Neither spoke a word while they ate and now that their plates had been cleared off the table, Sonny was ready to talk. Or so she gathered.

"Elizabeth, my not wanting you to know about my faked death was nothing personal. I knew I could trust you, you're a trustworthy person. But, I- Look, I have personal and selfish reasons for not telling you. But, I wanted to make it clear that it had nothing to do with you specifically."

"Okay." She said slowly.

"Elizabeth, I'm a selfish man." He sighed as he brushed a hand through his graying hair. "I didn't want to tell you despite Jason's protests that you could be trusted. And you want to know the sad truth? If Jason hadn't brought it up, I probably wouldn't have given you any thought at all. What kind of friend does that make me?"

"An honest one." She admitted. "Sonny, I forgive you for not telling me. I was never really mad that you guys didn't let me in on it. I was hurt more than anything. I was hurt because I felt like you guys could trust Carly and not me. And _that_ hurt even more than the pain I was already feeling."

Sonny frowned. "I didn't realize not telling you would make you second guess your worth, Elizabeth. I really feel ashamed that I hadn't thought of telling you. And not that I'm trying to condone what I did, but a lot was going on at the time and-"

"Sonny, it's okay." She interjected. "You don't have to explain. I understand why you didn't tell me. And I can't really blame you for not thinking about me when you had your own family and problems to deal with. I mean you had to, to want to fake your death, right?"

"But you are my family, Elizabeth." Sonny argued. "You're my best friends wife, and you're my friend as well. I should have thought of you. Not only are you a wonderful friend, but you are carrying a baby for Carly and me. There is no excuse for what I did and not that I deserve it, but I'm asking for your forgiveness anyway."

"Sonny I already told you, I forgive you." She laughed at the surprised look on his face. "I don't think you need my forgiveness Sonny. You need to forgive yourself."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need to forgive myself." He placed a hand on the bottom of his chin as he wondered if Elizabeth was right. Did he need to forgive himself? Was that really what the issue here was.

"Good." She agreed as she stood. "I'm sorry to cut our impromptu rendezvous short, but I need to get going. Thanks for the grub Sonny."

"Did you just say grub?" He asked as he stood and hugged her, making sure to place a hand on her swollen belly as he did so. He didn't know why but he half expected the baby to kick. And when it didn't, he pulled back, searching her face for an answer.

"He had to be in the mood." She laughed. "Sometimes he wants to kick and other times he doesn't. He's very unpredictable. And yes, I did say grub." She grumbled the last part.

"Come on, let's get you home to your husband." He chuckled as they strolled out of Kelly's and into his limo.

After making sure Elizabeth was comfortable and situating himself, Sonny told the driver they were ready to go home.

And as soon as the car was in motion, Sonny couldn't stop himself from blurting, "How's Carly and Michael?"

Elizabeth stared at him. Well, that's a loaded question. "Michael is fine, he's a kid. You know how resilient they can be. Carly is just – confused, I think. She doesn't know what to do about this whole situation. And she's just so mystified by your odd behavior towards Courtney. But Carly-wise? I think she'll be fine…eventually."

Sonny sighed. "Courtney is my sister and Carly just doesn't understand that I want her in my life. I want to be able to have a family dinner with _all_ of my family there. But it just seems that no one gets along with Courtney, especially Carly, so I don't see that happening."

"Don't you think that is saying something, Sonny?"

"What?"

"Well don't you find it odd that everyone except you has a hard time getting along with Courtney?" She didn't mean to snap at him, but Carly was her friend and she was tired of seeing her mope around the penthouse over Sonny. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe it isn't all Carly's fault this time? Maybe Courtney is to blame too."

For the second time that day, Sonny just sat there staring at her, all the while wondering if she was right. He supposed it could be true. He had never really given Carly the chance to explain or redeem herself where Courtney was concerned. He'd always just given Courtney, the sister he had always wanted, the benefit of the doubt.

Had he been blaming Carly for treating Courtney poorly when all along it wasn't completely one-sided?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Carly I'm not telling you that you have to agree with anything he says. I'm just asking you to give him the chance to explain."

"Well, why should I? He sure as hell never gave _me_ the chance to explain. So, why should I give him the courtesy he never gave me?" Carly replied angrily.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Carly." Elizabeth sighed. "And just because he never gave you the opportunity doesn't mean you can't be the bigger person here and just talk to him. Just give him the chance to explain Carly. No one is saying that you have to forgive him or agree with anything he says, I'm just asking you to let him explain."

"Since when did you form the 'I love Sonny Corinthos' club? Last time I checked you were just as pissed at him as I am. What changed?"

"He took me to Kelly's yesterday so we could talk. And on the way home he asked about you." She shook her head. "He really does love you Carly. And he wants to work things out. He's just – he has misplaced loyalty that's all."

Carly groaned. "Elizabeth, I know that Sonny loves me. And I know that he wants to work things out. But _I_ am not willing to work things out with him while he puts Courtney ahead of me. It's just not going to happen. I refuse to be second in my husbands life. I have no problem sharing him, but when Courtney occupies all of his time? _Then_ I have a problem."

"I think you should be telling Sonny all of this, not me. You love him Carly, give him the chance to explain himself."

"If I say that I'll talk to him, will you let this go?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth challenged her.

"Alright, fine…I'll talk to him." Carly exasperated. "Now, will you let it go?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Grand."

"Let's watch a movie." Carly suggested.

"What movie?"

"I'm in the mood for a good cry. Titanic?"

"How about A Walk to Remember?"

"Titanic."

"A Walk to Remember."

"Titanic!"

"A Walk to Remember!"

"I want to watch Titanic!"

"Why don't we compromise?" Elizabeth suggested. "Let's watch both movies."

"Okay." Carly agreed. "But what should we watch first?"

"A Walk to Remember!"

"Titanic!"

The two argued back and forth for a few minutes before Elizabeth caved once again and said they could watch Titanic first.

* * *

Jason had been trying his best to concentrate on work all morning, but his thoughts kept drifting to his wife. He just couldn't seem to forget about her long enough to get some kind of work done. He had so much paperwork to get through before he could go home and it looked like he wouldn't be getting it done anytime soon. He sighed as he put his work away, deciding to put it off until later.

As he neatly staked the files his gaze transferred to the picture of Elizabeth he kept on his desk. It was his favorite picture of her. She was wearing his leather jacket as she straddled his bike. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her grin was infectious, if he remembered correctly. She glowed, he remembered thinking when he had taken the picture.

He exhaled noisily. He had had such a great time with her yesterday. She had been so surprised when she first saw the Porsche, he smiled as he remembered. She hadn't yelled into the wind as loudly as she did when they were on the bike, but she sure had smiled. And naturally, he smiled because she was happy. God, he loved her. All he ever wanted to do was just be with his wife, but it always seemed like it was never enough. Something was always getting in the way. And they weren't insipid problems they could just sweep under the rug and forget about, they were life-changing, mind-altering events. Things that could cause a major rift between him and his wife.

Things like Sonny's death.

His groan bounced off the walls as he got off of his chair and walked around his desk, pacing. Two minutes later he found himself knocking on the door to Sonny's office. He needed to talk to him anyway, why not now? He would only be putting off the inevitable if he waited anyway.

"Sonny?" He knocked on the door again.

Sonny glanced up at him from his desk. "Come on in Jason."

"We need to talk."

Sony sighed. "About what?"

"You and Carly." Hw watched as Sonny winced slightly. "Elizabeth told me what you said yesterday."

"Look Jason, I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Sonny. I just want to help you get your wife back. That is, if you still want her."

"Of course I still want her, Jason. She's my wife and I love her. I want her back." His gaze landed on Jason. "And I'll do anything…anything to get her back." He put am emphasis on anything.

"Sonny, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But, I think you need to hear what she has to say about all of this too. She is the one that left you, right?"

Sonny shook his head, what was Jason talking about? "Where are you going with this, Jason?"

"Look, you love Carly right? And she loves you? But since you are both so stubborn and have to be in control, you butt heads." He paused. "You know that Carly feels insignificant if you pay attention to anyone but her. That's why she tried to break me and Elizabeth up. Just because I gave Elizabeth some attention and wasn't give her as much. You know how she is Sonny, you know how her mind works. She wants your undivided attention and with the way business had been going for the past year, she hasn't been getting that. And now with Courtney added into the mix, she's getting next to nothing. You know she feels when she doesn't have you all to herself. And yet…you have been giving Courtney so much of your time. You've even been neglecting Michael!"

Sonny sighed.

"Yes, Courtney is your sister and yes, it is important that you spend time with her and get to know her. But, you just met her and you're already choosing her over your wife. In that sense, I don't blame Carly for leaving you at all."

"Jason."

"Sonny, you can't just take Courtney's word over Carly's all the time. What if Courtney was in the wrong some of those times, huh? Maybe it's not Carly who is being spiteful, maybe it's Courtney."

"Jason." Sonny tried to get his attention again, but Jason kept on talking.

"And what are you going to do the next time they are in a room together alone? Are you just going to assume that Carly is going to do something and take Courtney's word for it?"

"Jason." Sonny's voice was a little higher than normal.

"What if this is exactly what Courtney had planned? And what if we are just falling into her trap." The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "What if Courtney mysteriously appeared in your life, just to break you and Carly up? What if-"

"What if, what if, what if!" Sonny yelled at the top of his lungs. "What if Courtney was telling the truth and Carly did harass her. Did you ever think of that Jason?"

"Sonny." Jason shook his head at him. Apparently this is what Carly had been talking about. Courtney was still up on that damn pedestal and it didn't look like she'd be coming down soon.

Sonny took a deep breathe in an effort to calm himself. "I know that I don't know Courtney all that well, I know. And of course I believe Carly when she says she didn't try anything with Courtney. But Courtney is my sister and I want to trust her. I want to be able to trust her." Sonny paused. "I haven't known Courtney her whole life and now that I found her, I don't want to lose her."

"I understand where you are coming from Sonny, but do you understand where _I'm_ coming from? If you want your wife back- if you want your _family_ back, you need to talk to Carly and you need to stop treating Courtney like she's a goddess."

Sonny looked up at him quizzically when he paused.

"Because if you do, I promise you – it'll be a long fall."

_

* * *

I love you Jack._

_Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. _

_I'm so cold. _

_Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me? _

_I can't feel my body. _

_Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, _

_Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise. _

_I promise. _

_Never let go. _

_I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack._

And that's when the waterworks came. Carly and Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down their cheeks for the rest of the movie. Even as the credits began to roll, their tears were still coming down.

"He- He loved her so much that he died for her. He froze to death just so she could live." Elizabeth barely managed to get out between her sobs.

Carly continued to cry as she nodded her head at Elizabeth, agreeing with her. "And in the end, they were finally together."

"Together at last."

And then they broke down again, the two blubbering messes continued to cry for the next ten minutes before they were able to regain composure.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen that movie in a while." Elizabeth brushed her tears from her cheeks with her hand.

"It's the hormones, I understand." Carly looked over at Elizabeth the same time she turned her head to look at her.

Eyeing each other's tear-stained face, the two promptly began giggling in amusement and continued to do so as Elizabeth stood up from the couch and took Titanic out of the DVD player, putting A Walk to Remember inside in its place.

By the time the previews had ended and the movie began, the two appeared cool, calm and collected. However, they both knew it wouldn't last long since this movie had a tragic ending as well.

* * *

Sonny's only reply to Jason was a long sigh.

"Sonny, I just want Carly and Michael to be happy and I want them home with you. My penthouse is not their home, they belong with you."

"I know."

"So, am I going to have to keep my guestroom empty for a while longer, or am I free to do with it what I want?"

Sonny's small grin gave him all the answer he needed.

"Good."

_

* * *

Landon: Jamie... I love you._

_long pause _

_Landon: Now would be the time to say something. _

_Jamie: I told you not to fall in love with me._

_I'm sick. _

_I'll take you home. You'll be be... _

_No. Landon! I'm sick. I have Leukemia. _

_No. You're 18. You - you're perfect. _

_No. I found out two years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments. _

_So why didn't you tell me? _

_The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as best I could. I - I didn't want anybody to be weird around me. _

_Including me? _

_Especially you! _

_Jamie looks down _

_Landon gets upset _

_Ya know, I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it, and then you happened! I do not need a reason to be angry with God. _

_Jamie runs away_

"Poor Jamie!" Elizabeth cried out. "All she ever wanted was love and now that she has it…she can't have it."

"Poor girl." Carly shook her head sadly.

_I'm sorry she never got her miracle. _

_She did. It was you._

Elizabeth's sob sounded like it was ripped out of her body. She nodded her head at the screen, agreeing with Jamie's father. "Landon, you were her miracle! Don't you get that?"

Carly glanced at Elizabeth before looking back at the screen. "See, Liz? He does know he was her miracle. He kno-" Carly couldn't finish her sentence before she started bawling her eyes out again.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and face. "I am so sick of crying." She managed to get out as she cried. "I've done enough crying today to last me a lifetime."

Carly put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and squeezed. "It's the hormones honey, don't worry about it."

"I- I know, but it's so sad. He- He loved her so much and she just…she died."

"But at least they were happy, you know? They lived life to the fullest."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you should do that too."

"What? Live life to the fullest?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Aw, honey. Now why would I need to do that? I can live vicariously through you."

Elizabeth laughed and pulled Carly into a hug, squeezing her tight. Or as tight as she could without her big belly getting in the way.

Carly and Elizabeth had chatted for a little bit longer before Elizabeth decided it was time to go to bed, she was exhausted. Carly said good night to her and told her she'd see her in the morning.

Elizabeth had been gone for all of ten minutes when Carly decided it was now or never. She needed to talk to Sonny while she was still in a giving mood. If she waited until later, she'd either chicken out or it would be a disaster before it even started.

Carly left the sanctuary Jason's penthouse provided and walked across the hall, opening the penthouse door without waiting for Max to announce her. It was her home after all, why did she need to be announced?

She closed the door behind her, spotting Sonny immediately. He was sitting on the couch and had a file in his hands that he was apparently reading. He was so engrossed in it that he hadn't even heard her enter.

"Sonny." She called out to him as she walked closer.

When Sonny looked up from the file, his eyes were full of surprise and wonderment. "Carly." Even his voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed.

Sonny's gaze stayed on her as he waited for an answer.

"Sonny, I think it's time we sat down and got everything out into the open once and for all."

He smirked at her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Sonny." She called out to him as she walked closer. _

_When Sonny looked up from the file, his eyes were full of surprise and wonderment. "Carly." Even his voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?" _

_She sighed. _

_Sonny's gaze stayed on her as he waited for an answer. _

"_Sonny, I think it's time we sat down and got everything out into the open once and for all." _

_He smirked at her._

Carly glared at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I agree with you."

"I'm right?" Now it was Carly who was surprised.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He lifted his brow at her. "We **do** need to talk and it is about time we did. You're right."

"I'm glad you agree." Carly's voice was now soft.

"Good." Sonny nodded. "I was going to come over there tomorrow and I wasn't going to leave until we got everything straightened out. You and Michael belong here with me, Carly. You're my family. That's Elizabeth and Jason's home, not yours." He paused. "I love you. And I am sorry that I've been treating you so badly, but Courtney is my sister and all I want to do is be able to trust her. I don't know what I'd do if I ever found out that I can't trust the sister I just met."

"I- I understand." She sat down beside him on the couch. "But that doesn't mean I like it." She swallowed. "You're my husband Sonny, and I love you. But your sister and I don't get along and probably never will. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to push us together. I don't like her Sonny and I don't care to know her. I know that hurts you but…I'm sorry Sonny; I just don't feel the need to get to know her or spend time with her. And if we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, that's something you need to come to terms with."

Sonny nodded his head in agreement. "Okay." He gave her a small smile. "I won't push you and Courtney together anymore. And yes, it would be great if you two got along but I'm not going to force you to get along with someone you don't like."

"I'm sorry Sonny, she just- She gets on my last never and there is something strange about her. I don't trust her." She put her hand over his mouth so he couldn't interrupt her. "I know that you trust her Sonny and I know that she is your sister…just please be careful. There is something fishy about her."

"I trust your judgment Carly." Sonny assured her. "And I will be careful around her. Okay?"

"Okay." Carly smiled at him before leaning in and capturing his lips between hers. Sonny let his hands rest on her hips as she snaked an arm around his neck letting her hands brush through the bottom of his hair.

After ten minutes of intense petting Sonny pulled back, the two of them clearly out of breath. "I'm sorry. We have to stop. You never know when someone might walk in." His grin showed off his dimples.

"Okay." She smiled back at him as she stood up. "I have to get going anyway. Elizabeth and I have a movie date."

"Carly." Sonny stopped her before she could get too far. "Would you and Michael move back in with me?" He couldn't look at her, so he looked at the carpet.

"Sonny." Carly walked back over to him and touched his arms so he would look at her. "Michael and I will move back in tomorrow. It's late and I don't want to wake him up. But, we will be finishing this conversation sometime soon. We are nowhere near finished discussing this." She gave him a pointed look. "And tomorrow night our family will all be under one roof again."

Sonny gave her a quizzical look. "Technically we were under the same roof the whole time since this is all one building…"

Carly gave him a mock glare before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walking out of the penthouse.

Sonny stood there in front of the couch, staring at the door that his wife had just walked out of. He smiled at the knowledge that the next time she walked through it, it would be with Michael and they would never need to walk out it again. At least not for a while, his smile widened.

* * *

"Hey." Carly gave Elizabeth an easy smile as she closed the penthouse door.

Elizabeth stared up at her. "Where were you? You were gone all night!"

"I was not. I talked to Sonny last night and then I came home. I slept here last night, Liz." Carly corrected her. "But this morning I wanted something from Kelly's- something sweet."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "So what did you get?"

"Croissants and cake." Carly walked closer to the couch, moving the bag into Elizabeth's line of vision.

"And what else?" Elizabeth snatched the bag from her. "This is a pretty big bag for just for cake and croissants."

Carly laughed at her as she rummaged through the bag. "Okay, so I stocked up on sweets." She admitted. "I need to get as much sugar in me as I can before tonight."

"Tonight?" Elizabeth gave her a curious look before her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "Oh. My. God." She squealed as she grabbed Carly's hands encasing them in hers. "You and Sonny worked everything out? That's so great!" Elizabeth dropped Carly's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I talked to Sonny and everything's fine now."

Elizabeth pulled back and gave Carly an _you know you want to tell me_ look.

"Everything's fine." Carly tried to assure her. "I talked to Sonny and although we didn't really get anything set in stone, we talked and now…"

"Now?" Elizabeth prompted as she munched on a croissant.

"Now, Michael and I are moving back in." Carly flashed Elizabeth a happy grin. "I love my husband Elizabeth and I want to be with him. I want my family back. But, I don't trust Courtney. I just get this bad feeling whenever I'm around her. She makes me nervous and I don't want her to hurt Sonny."

"I know what you mean." Elizabeth nodded at her in understanding. "But it's not your choice to make Carly, its Sonny's. You need to let him make his own mistakes. All you can do now is warn him about her and stand by him."

Carly grabbed a piece of a croissant out of the bag and chewed on it slowly, swallowing before she spoke. "How'd you get to be so smart?" She chucked quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes met Carly's. "Jason."

The two promptly erupted into laughter.

* * *

"No, don't put that in there!" Carly screeched at Jason. "It doesn't belong in there. Come on Jase, you know you can't put a hair dryer in with a box of movies. They don't fit in the same category."

"Whatever Carly." Jason shook his head at her. "How did you get so much stuff over here anyway? You haven't been here that long."

"I don't know." Carly shrugged it off. "It's not that much anyway."

"Carly your definition of a lot and mine are completely different."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I have three boxes. It's still not a lot."

"Three boxes my a-" Jason caught himself as he glanced over at Michael. "Three boxes my butt."

"Nice save, Jase." Carly winked at him as she reached for a box.

"Carly! Put that down right now." Jason walked over to her and grabbed the box before she could. "You shouldn't be lifting things, you need to be careful." He reprimanded her.

"Jason I'm pregnant, not terminal. And I can still lift things, I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were weak." He placed the box on the floor in front of him. "I said you shouldn't be lifting things."

Carly frowned at him before walking out of the room with Michael trailing behind her.

Jason shook his head. Sometimes that woman drove him crazy.

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth huffed, pushing the hair out of her face as she sealed the box in front of her.

"What?" Jason glanced over at her.

"You said that sometimes Carly drives you crazy and I was just agreeing with you."

Had he said that out loud? "Oh."

"Here's another box." Elizabeth attempted to push the box over to him using her legs, but decided she wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Jason and let it rest where it was.

"Okay." Jason nodded as he picked up the box in front of him. "Just leave it there and I'll be back to get it."

Elizabeth followed him out of the room and down the stairs, sitting next to Carly and Michael on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them as her eyes followed Jason out the door.

"What can we do?" Carly quipped. "Jason won't let me lift anything. Lot's of pregnant women lift things. How do single mothers do it? They have to lift sometime since they don't have big strapping men to do it for them. Right?"

"Jason's just looking out for you and the baby, Carly."

"I know." She sighed. "I know he means well. But, sometimes- sometimes I just want to hit him over the head with something and-"

"Hey!" Elizabeth interrupted her. "That's my husband you're threatening."

"Sorry." Carly's wicked smile didn't back up her apology. "I forgot, can't say anything bad about perfect Jason in your presence."

Elizabeth's mouth opened wide as she gawked at her. "Excuse me? That's usually the other way around. _You_ are the one that is always singing Jason's praises. So, don't go getting in a tizzy when I think it's strange to hear you saying you are going to hurt him."

"You know I was just exaggerating." Carly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jason is my best friend, but sometimes he drives me crazy. I was just venting."

"I know." Elizabeth smirked at her. "I was just messing with you."

"You brat." Carly reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, hitting Elizabeth on the head with it repeatedly.

Elizabeth grabbed the pillow out of her hand and in turn, hit her with it. Once Elizabeth had hit her a second time, Carly reached behind Michael and took that pillow so she could hit Elizabeth with it. After all, she had to even it out. It wouldn't be fair for one of them to have a pillow when the other didn't.

"Hey!" Sonny's voice interrupted them and the two women put down their pillows, turning to look at Sonny.

Sonny stood in front of the open door a frown on his face. He was worried, Elizabeth observed. He was probably scared that they would hurt each other. How, she had no clue. But that was Sonny and Jason for you, she mused.

Behind Sonny, Jason was trying his best not to laugh and was failing miserably. He indulged himself and chuckled as quietly as possible, all the while keeping his eyes linked with Elizabeth.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Sonny asked.

"We were just having fun, Sonny." Carly couldn't see what the problem was. It was all innocent entertainment.

"Carly, I understand you two want to have fun but can't you do something a little less, I don't know…physical?"

"Just because we are pregnant, doesn't mean we can't do things we'd do on any given day." Elizabeth interrupted them.

Sonny sighed, pausing before he spoke. "I understand that and believe me, I sympathize. But, you two need to be a little more careful. You guys could have fallen off the couch or something. And I don't want anything to happen to either of you. So, can you please be a little more careful in the future?"

Carly closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "Okay Sonny, we'll be more careful."

"Good." He smiled.

Carly stood and walked over to him, hugging him. "And I just want to let you know…you're the only one I want to get physical with." She squeezed him tighter before letting him go and pulling back, giving him a saucy grin.

"TMI." Elizabeth coughed into her hand as she stood up and walked over to Jason, standing beside him.

"What?" Carly looked at her, bewildered.

"What did you say?" Sonny's question trailed right behind Carly's.

"She said 'too much information' and she's right." Jason smiled at Elizabeth before looking back at Sonny and Carly. "I really didn't want to know that Carly. Maybe you can keep _those_ kinds of comments to yourself, huh?"

"When did you get so bossy Jason?" Carly inquired.

"Since you came into my life." Jason retorted.

Carly stared at him in surprise. "Wow, this is a side of you I've never seen before."

Jason shook his head at her, stopping himself from saying something he'd regret, before walking past her and Sonny and hiking up the stairs, back to the room she was temporarily using to grab more boxes. The sooner she was gone, the better.

It wasn't that he didn't love Carly, he did. She was one of his best friends and he cared about her very much. He didn't want to see anything happen to her, Sonny, Michael or the babies. But sometimes she drove him nuts. And having her waltz into his penthouse all the time was bad enough, living with her was even worse. She was always being nosy and disrupting his plans – finding out what he was doing, who he was with, when he'd be back – and he was tired of it.

He was glad she was moving back in with Sonny. That's where she belonged.

He grabbed the box Elizabeth had tried to conspicuously push over to him earlier – she had failed miserably if she thought he hadn't noticed – and walked out of the room, back down the stairs and across the hall to Sonny's.

Less than an hour later all of Carly's boxes had been moved back into Sonny's and she was gone. Good riddance was Jason's motto. Once Carly and Michael had left, Elizabeth had decided she wanted to get something to eat so Jason called in some reservations and took her to the No Name.

They spent the entire time in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Jason sat across from his wife, admiring how beautiful she looked and wondering how he ever lived without her for all those months. Elizabeth was in her own little world thinking about the upcoming night.

It was hard enough not to pounce on Jason with Michael and Carly down the hall, but now with them gone…there would be no boundaries and nothing to hold her back. There would be absolutely no reason to keep away from Jason tonight. And why should she? He was her husband after all. But she would be a coward if she didn't admit that she was nervous about tonight.

To be blunt she was scared.

She was scared of rejection, she was scared of hurting the baby – she was scared, period. The thing that scared her the most though, was the baby. She wanted Jason; she always had and most likely always would. He was her husband and she loved him. But if something happened to Sonny and Carly's baby just because she and Jason couldn't keep themselves in check and stop their emotions from overloading, she would never forgive herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to Jason again, boy did she. But, she didn't want to take the chance that something could happen to the baby. The doctor had assured it that it was fine to continue all sexual activity with her husband, but she just didn't want to chance it.

God, she remembered all those lazy mornings when they spent the entire morning in bed, just loving each other. Jason was an amazing kisser, an attentive lover and the things he could do with his mouth and hands. She blushed and turned her head down, hoping no one would notice.

She placed a hand over her bulging belly, rubbing it as she felt the baby kick. She and Jason had wanted to have kids as soon as possible, they had decided on it right after they got married. And man did she wish this baby was theirs and not Sonny and Carly's. She was very happy for them that they would soon have two new babies and she knew they would take care of both of them, but she still couldn't help but feel jealous.

What if this baby was hers and Jason's? Would Jason have told her about Sonny's death anyway, even though it was against Sonny's wishes? Would he have changed anything at all? There were so many unanswered questions. She shook her head, ridding herself of her current thoughts. In all reality, this baby wasn't hers and Jason's; it was Sonny and Carly's. Therefore there was no reason to even consider the ramifications or what-ifs. The baby wasn't hers, there was no sense dwelling on it.

Even though her brain was telling her not to, she still couldn't stop herself from wondering as she rubbed her belly again. She sighed and looked up at Jason. "Are you ready to go?"

Jason did a double take. Weren't they just enjoying a nice, easy evening out and now she wanted to go home? "Sure." Jason waved the waiter over, paid the check and walked out of the No Name hand in hand with his wife.

* * *

"Okay, spill." Jason said once he closed the door.

"What?" Elizabeth glanced up at him curiously.

"What happened to you tonight? You were there physically, but your mind was definitely somewhere else." His eyes met hers. "And then out of the blue, you asked if I was ready to leave. Are you okay?"

She looked away. "I'm fine Jason." She brushed him off and turned on her heel, walking up the stairs to get changed for bed.

"Elizabeth." Jason called out to her, following her upstairs and into their bedroom.

"Jason, I just told you – I'm fine." Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off her bra as she walked over to the dresser, grabbing one of Jason's shirts without realizing it and slipping it on. Next came her pants and she unzipped them, leaving them in a pile on the floor before pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms.

She felt Jason standing next to her and without even realizing it, she watched as he took his pants off, leaving them in heap on the floor just as she had done and slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms. He pulled his t-shirt off and reached down to grab her jeans and his before walking over to the hamper and throwing the contents inside.

Jason walked back over to Elizabeth smirking as he finally noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. "Nice shirt." His smiled widened as he stood in front of her.

Elizabeth looked down at the shirt and when her head came back up and her eyes met with his, she blushed sheepishly. "I hadn't even realized I did that."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She mock glared at him before looking back down at the shirt. It was her favorite shirt of his because of its baby blue color; it always seemed to bring out his eyes. "I honestly didn't even think about it, it was a reflex."

"It's alright." He assured her. "You look good in my shirt."

"Thanks." She rubbed her belly. "I guess it's a good think you wear loose shirts, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Elizabeth's head slowly moved upward so she could look him in the eye but she stopped. It was then that she sucked in a deep breath as her mouth dried up. Hadn't he put a shirt back on? Her eyes admired his flat stomach, showing off his washboard abs. Oh well, he looked better shirtless anyway.

For some reason, they had always been her weakness. His abs, that is. On the rare days she woke up before him she would lazily brush a hand over them, caressing them. And usually she got a reaction since his whole body tensed up every time she touched him. She wondered if his reaction would still be the same. It wouldn't be hard to do, she would barely have to reach out her hand and she'd be grazing his perfectly chiseled abs.

She forced her eyes to move upward and indulged herself at the site of his upper body. If she hadn't noticed it the day he walked out of the shower while she was changing, she sure did now. Apparently he was still working out. Duh, Elizabeth; she mentally slapped herself. Of course he was still working out, this was Jason.

Finally her eyes roamed further north, linking their eyes. She noticed the twinkle in them and knew she was caught. "What?" She dared him. "Can't I admire my husband's body?"

"Admire all you want." He challenged her back.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you." She reached out and pulled him into a hug, glad that things weren't as strained between them. At least now they could stand to be in the same room.

Jason placed his arms around her waist, holding her as close as her belly would allow. "You know I don't mean to push you or pry, but I'm here if you want to talk." He reminded her.

"I know." She pulled back from him and nodded, letting him know she knew.

"Good." He sent a grin her way.

Elizabeth silently turned away from him and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I don't know how to say this, so I think its best I just blurt it out."

"Okay." Jason sat beside her.

"I don't trust myself around you." The words ending up coming out smashed together, forming a word that could rival supercalifra- oh whatever that word in the Mary Poppins movie was.

Jason understood her jumbled sentence, but couldn't stop himself from saying, "What?"

Elizabeth took the word for what it meant, _what do you mean?_. "Jason, when Carly and Michael were down the hall it was my excuse, my way of justifying, so I wouldn't touch you or let things get out of hand. But now that they are back at Sonny's, there's nothing stopping me from pouncing on you."

"Elizabeth, you know you can _pounce_ on me anytime you want." He caught her frown and sobered up. "Okay, I'm trying to understand where you are going with this. We are married, we're not doing anything wrong. I don't see a problem here."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, reorganizing her thoughts. "Jason, I just don't want us to take things too far and have something happen to the baby because of it. If something happened to this baby because I couldn't control myself, I don't know what I'd do."

"I know, that's why I haven't been pushing you. I didn't want to take the chance that something could happen. I don't want anything to happen to the baby either." He assured her.

Elizabeth gave Jason a relieved smile.

"But once you give birth and the doctor gives the okay, you're mine Webber."

"Hey! It's Morgan now. Get it straight." She took the opportunity and welcomed the subject change.

"Okay… Morgan." He teased. "Is that better now?"

"Yes." She nodded at him and leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jason."

He placed his arm around her shoulder. "For what?"

"For being you, for listening, for caring." She ticked the reasons off on her hand. "For understanding."

"You don't have to thank me since I agree with you, but you're welcome." He kissed the top her head.

"Jason?" She asked, her voice low as she sobered up.

"Yeah?"

"Even though I know you agree with me, I don't think it's for the same reasons."

"What?"

"You don't understand why I feel this way." She sighed. "The doctor told me I didn't have to stop any sexual activity until right before I give birth. She told me it's safe, but I'm still so paranoid that something could go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I know that, but I still worry."

Jason glanced at her, giving her a crooked grin. "Elizabeth, it's alright to worry. If you are that worried that something might happen we can wait. And didn't I already tell you once before we could wait until after you give birth to make love?"

"Yes." Her voice was an octave above a whisper.

"Okay. No more worrying, alright? We can wait."

"Okay." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Okay."

"But," She started as she gave him a wicked smile. "That doesn't mean we can't do _other_ stuff right?"

"Right."

"Good."

Jason kept his gaze on her, knowing she was going to say something else.

"Come on, let's get into bed. I'm tired." Her yawn backed up her words. Words that came as a surprise to Jason and threw him for a loop. There she was making innuendos and now she wanted to go to bed? She was flirting with him two seconds ago and then all of a sudden she was tired? Whatever, he shook his head. After a mental struggle, he decided it was best not to say anything and just let it go.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." He helped her up since it was getting harder and harder for her to stand on her own these days and guided her around the bed, helping her settle in for the night. He covered her up and walked around the bed before getting in himself and trying to find a comfortable position.

Elizabeth wormed her way over to Jason, his body calling out to hers like a magnet to metal. She situated herself so that her head was on his chest and her belly wasn't in the way, yet she was still on her side. Or at least she partially was.

Elizabeth was out like a light ten minutes later, but Jason stayed up as he continued to brush his hand through her hair. It worked every time, he mused. All he had to do to get her to relax was brush his hand through her hair and it would eventually lull her to sleep. Tonight, since she was so tired from the days events added on to the pregnancy, she conked right out.

"Good night, sweetheart." Jason pulled himself up just enough to kiss her forehead. And that was the last thing he remembered before he too was off in his own little dreamland.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter was so much easier to write than the last. Much easier. Enjoy and please don't hurt me for ending the chapter on a cliffhanger._

_This is for my Jilly Bean who is always there when I need her._

**Chapter 7**

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Michael Corinthos III yelled as he walked up the stairs in search of his wayward aunt. Apparently he had forgotten that unlike Jason, Elizabeth was a late sleeper.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Michael ran into Elizabeth and Jason bedroom, plopping on the bed as he crawled up to her. "Come on, Aunt Lizzie." He shook her. "You promised we could watch some movies and hang out together before you left this morning." He shook her again and she stirred moving her body away from him so she was now facing the night table.

Michael climbed off the bed and walked around the side as he shook her arm again. "You promised." He pouted.

Elizabeth groaned as she turned so she was now flat on her back and eventually sat up in the bed. "Okay, I'm up. I'm up."

"You promised you'd play with me this morning." His bottom lip puckered out.

"I know honey, but I'm just so- I'm tired."

"Is it 'cause of the baby?" He hopped back up on the bed and relaxed next to her, placing his hands on her stomach. When the baby kicked, he smiled. "See? He loves me already."

"He?"

"Yes, he." He confirmed. "Mommy thinks she's having a girl, so this baby has to be a boy. It wouldn't be fair if it was another girl."

Elizabeth smiled at him "Well, I have it on good authority that you are right."

"Really?" Michael's eyes widened as the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Yes, you are getting a brother."

"Cool." Michael's excitement was palpable in the room. "Can we paint?" Michael looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the paint fumes aren't good for the baby." Elizabeth shook her head at him, one second he wanted to talk about the baby and the next he wanted to paint. Kids, she mused.

"Okay." He frowned as he looked back down at her belly.

"Hey." She placed her hand under his chin, gently lifting his head so he could see her. "As soon as the baby's born and I'm not as tired, we can paint all day. Okay?"

"Really?" The hope was back in his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Michael squealed happily as he climbed off the bed, jumping up and down on the carpet.

Elizabeth slowly turned and got off the bed as well, walking around it and grabbing Michael's hand on the way as the two walked downstairs. "So, what would you like to do today? And where is Leticia?"

"I told her I was spending the morning with you and she said she'd be back for me later." He grinned up at her. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. What would you like to watch?" Michael plopped down on the couch as she stood in front of the TV looking through her DVD's.

"Hercules." His smile, if possible, widened.

"Hercules it is." She grabbed the DVD and placed the disk into the machine before snatching up the remote and sitting beside Michael.

"Do you know why I like Hercules so much?" Michael's glowing eyes met hers.

"Why?" She smiled at him.

"Because he reminds me of Uncle Jason."

"Uncle Jason?" She gave him an odd look.

"Yes. Hercules is a hero and he protects his family, just like Uncle Jason." Michael gave the screen a fleeting look before looking into her eyes again. "Hercules knows how to fight and so does Uncle Jason. Uncle Jason can beat up anyone, he's so strong."

She found herself nodding and agreeing with him. Yes, Jason was a lot like Hercules – the thought had never occurred to her before.

Elizabeth smiled at the way his mind worked.

* * *

"Hey, you're late." Carly greeted Elizabeth as she stood and walked across the General Hospital waiting room to meet her half way.

"I know." Elizabeth frowned as she stood in front of Carly. "But it's such a hassle to get off the couch, let alone force myself to get dressed and go out."

"I remember those days." Carly smiled fondly. "And I welcome them again." She rubbed her still flat stomach as she chuckled happily.

Elizabeth groaned. "As much as I enjoy being pregnant, I can't wait for this to be over with."

"Well, you only have one more month to go." Carly reminded her as she squeezed her shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"Yeah I know." Elizabeth let out a tiny grunt as she sat down on the nearest chair in the waiting room, Carly sitting next to her.

"Mrs. Corinthos?" The two looked over and noticed a nurse hovering nearby. "Dr. Meadows will see you now."

Carly helped Elizabeth up and the two walked off in search of Dr. Meadows.

While Carly was straightening herself from the ultrasound, Elizabeth stepped out of the room to talk to Dr. Meadows.

"Are you sure that both she and the baby are fine?"

"You saw the monitor yourself, Elizabeth. The baby is progressing beautifully." Dr. Meadows assured her.

"As long as you're sure..." Elizabeth still wasn't convinced, but a thought occurred to her at that moment. "I don't mean to intrude on your personal life or anything but, I thought you were retiring?"

Dr. Meadows flashed her a small smile. "No, not yet. Soon." She eyed Elizabeth curiously. "How are you doing, Elizabeth? Have you been taking care of yourself and the baby?"

"Of course. We are both fine, I've just been really tired and restless lately."

"Well, you are nearing the end of your pregnancy. Restlessness is to be expected."

"Thanks for all of your help, Dr. Meadows."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth. You take care of yourself okay? And if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave her a grateful smile before walking in the direction of the waiting room so she could wait for Carly.

* * *

On the way home from the hospital Carly had wanted to stop at the warehouse to tell Sonny how she and the baby were doing but Elizabeth was tired. So, Carly and Max dropped Elizabeth off at the penthouse and went to the warehouse themselves.

"Sonny." Carly knocked on the door to his office before walking in, leaving Max out in the hallway. She walked over to her husband and gave him a hug before giving Jason one as well. "What are you boys up to?"

Sonny and Jason shrugged simultaneously.

"Okay, okay." Carly held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I asked. Never mind me."

"What are you doing here Carly?" Jason inquired gently, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I just wanted to share something with you guys." She shuffled around in her purse, squealing in delight when she finally found what she was looking for. "The baby's first ultrasound was today and I thought you guys might want to see the pictures."

Sonny's eyes brightened as he grabbed the pictures from Carly, looking through them carefully. He scrutinized the pictures over and over again before handing them to Jason.

Jason looked through the pictures but couldn't see anything. All he saw was black. He cursed himself, if only Elizabeth was here. "They're nice." He handed the pictures back to Carly.

"Thanks." Carly smiled at the two men, her pregnancy glow was radiating off of her in waves.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason asked when he looked around the room and didn't notice her.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse and decided to have something to eat before she went to bed. If she went to bed hungry, her hunger would eventually win over and she wouldn't get the nap she wanted. She walked over to the door as best as she could so she could tell Johnny she was going to be upstairs taking a nap. After all, she didn't want to be disturbed once she was situated.

She opened the door wide enough that she could sneak out. "Johnny? I'm going to be taking a nap and I don't want to be disturbed, so-"

"Now a problem, Mrs. Morgan."

"Now, Johnny…" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at him. "I thought we had a deal."

"Sorry Mrs. Mo- Elizabeth, I forgot."

"It's alright Johnny. You're forgiven."

He smiled, nodding at her.

"Okay, I'm just going to go now." She gestured her hands towards the inside of the penthouse.

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "I'll see you- Ah." She doubled over as she groaned in pain.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Johnny rushed over to her, trying to see what was wrong.

"I- Johnny, it hurts. It hurts."

"Okay, okay." Johnny sprung into action immediately and lifted her up into his arms, walking over to the elevator and hitting the down button as best as he could without dropping her. He wasted no time in boarding the elevator once the doors had opened.

As soon as the elevator doors opened in the garage he motioned for one of the men standing nearby to start the car and once Elizabeth was situated as comfortable inside as she could be, he called Jason.

* * *

"She was tired so we dropped her off at home."

"Is she alright?" Jason's face couldn't mask the panic he was now feeling.

"She's fine, she's just tired – like I said." Carly tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jason. She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Jason." Her voice hitched. "She fine."

"Okay." He nodded his head slowly and jumped up from his seat as his cell phone rang. Something was wrong with Elizabeth, he knew it. "Hello? What? Is she alright? Yeah, they are both here with me. Okay. Okay. We'll be there soon." He hung up his phone and darted his worried eyes between Sonny and Carly.

"Elizabeth's on the way to the hospital, something's wrong with the baby."

* * *

Carly, Sonny and Jason rushed into the maternity ward in search of Elizabeth. They had just come from the ER where they were informed she was up in maternity so they turned around and in a flash they were at the nurse's station in the maternity ward trying to get information about Elizabeth.

"They just put her into a room and are running tests now. We won't know anything until they come back." The nurse informed the threesome. "You can go in by her if you want."

"Thank you." Carly gave the nurse a tight smile. "What room?"

She glanced down at the chart in front of her. "Room 511."

Carly turned on her heel without another word and led the way to Elizabeth's room.

**

* * *

The Next Day:**

"Hey, did they get the results back yet?" A refreshed Carly breezed into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth smiled up at her and nodded at Jason and Sonny. "Yeah, the doctor just left."

"And?" Carly prompted as she took a seat next to Elizabeth's bedside.

"_And_ the doctor said that we're both fine."

"Then…" Carly frowned. "Then, why did you have cramps? You were in so much pain yesterday, we all saw it. There had to be a reason for it."

Elizabeth sighed. "The doctor said I was going into labor but they gave me some medicine for it and stopped it. He said it was too early to have the baby since I still have another month to go."

Carly closed her eyes. "Thank God. I was so worried that you would have to give birth a month early."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. The doctor said that with modern medicine such as it is the baby would most likely have been fine if I gave birth now, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Well that's good, I suppose."

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Well, I'm going to go and get you some food." Carly winked at her. "You don't need to be eating the crap they serve in here."

"What would you like to eat Elizabeth?" Sonny stood at the foot of the bed next to Jason. "I'll make you whatever you want."

"Whatever you feel like making is fine. I'm agreeable." She hugged Carly briefly and nodded at Sonny as the two walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Jason walked over to the side of the bed but made no move to sit in the chair Carly had just vacated.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was a little worried about the baby for a while there," She admitted sheepishly. "But I'm fine now."

"Well I'm glad both of you are alright."

"Thank you."

Jason cleared his throat. "I really want to stay and sit with you longer but I have some business that needs to be taken care of and-"

"It's okay, I understand." She cut him off. "But once you're done taking care of business you'll be back right?"

He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her forehead gently. "Always." He whispered.

"Good." Her eyes twinkle with happiness and he felt a surge of pride knowing that he had put it there.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised her as he gave her one final lingering look before he left the room, shutting the door closed behind him.

* * *

Carly, Sonny and Jason hadn't been gone more than an hour when she started getting shooting pains in her stomach again and the doctor informed her that the treatment apparently hadn't worked since she was in labor. She didn't even have time to call anyone before she was fully dilated and ready to push. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth barely had time to blink and the labor was over. She had just given birth to Sonny and Carly's baby without them, she mused at the irony.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on the baby and the nurses around her as they cleaned him off before the nurse who apparently wasn't informed of her special situation, handed the baby over to her. Where was everybody? She glanced around the room. They all said they'd be back later and they never came back. Sonny, Carly and Jason had all promised her and yet here she was, holding the baby she had carried for nine months – eight months to be exact – _alone_.

"Hi sweetheart." Elizabeth smiled down at the baby. He had yet to open his eyes, but it was to be expected. The doctor had informed her that every baby was different and that some baby opened their eyes immediately and some didn't.

The strange thing however, was that the baby had barely cried since being born. But, once again she was informed it was nothing to be alarmed about. If the baby hadn't cried at all, then they would investigate. The doctor had surmised that the child was just quiet and wasn't noisy and loud like some babies.

"I'm your Aunt Elizabeth." She informed the baby as let a hand rest on his small cheek, letting the tears fill her eyes. "I have no idea where your mommy and daddy are but you are safe with me until they arrive. You will always be safe with me." Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she mourned for the baby that wasn't hers. Oh how she wished the baby was hers and Jason's, but the hard truth was that it wasn't.

He could be, the voice inside her head reminded her, if you didn't volunteer yourself to be a surrogate. Elizabeth figured that if she hadn't been a surrogate for Sonny and Carly and Sonny hadn't faked his death, this probably would be hers and Jason's baby.

She wiped her tears away with her hand as she held the baby in one arm. She had to let the dream go. She and Jason still had the rest of their lives to have children, so why was she so stuck on this baby? Sure she had nurtured and loved it for the past eight months, but he wasn't hers. He wouldn't be going home with her; he'd be going home with Sonny and Carly.

But then why did having him in her arms feel so right? She couldn't shake the feeling of how right it felt to hold the baby in her arms. It seemed so natural.

And why was she so connected to this child? Was it because she had given birth to him? Her thoughts nagged at her as she prodded her brain for an answer.

The baby stirred in her arms and opened his small eyes granting her access to them… and her answer.

A fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks as she eyed the baby curiously. She recognized those deep, enticing blue eyes staring back at her.

After all, why wouldn't she? Her husband's eyes were the exact same shade of cobalt blue.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I wrote this chapter a really _long_ time ago. I like to stay a few chapters ahead of everyone else just in case I get some major writers block or something. That being said, I just want to say that I hate the way I ended this chapter. I make Jason sound so stupid when in fact he is very smart. sigh Please forgive me for that. My writing has improved so much since this chapter. I look back on it and think - dude, why do people read this? Oh well...

Thanks for the wonderful replies to the last chapter everyone! I really, really appreciate your amazing feedback! Click on the banner below for the previous chapters. I'm hoping the next chapter won't take me as long to get posted. I like to write a new chapter before posting a new one so that I'm ahead so we'll see. Keep your fingers crossed!

This chapter is for my BETA Jill who it seems can _never_ catch a break. Thank you for all that you do, sugar plum!

**Chapter 8**

_The baby stirred in her arms and opened his small eyes granting her access to them… and her answer. _

A fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks as she eyed the baby curiously. She recognized those deep, enticing blue eyes staring back at her.

After all, why wouldn't she? Her husband's eyes were the exact same shade of cobalt blue.

Oh my god, the voice in her head screamed. The baby wasn't Sonny and Carly's after all! It was hers and Jason's. _He_ was hers and Jason's.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse who walked into her room. "I'm sorry, but it's time for him to go down to the nursery. You can have him back in a little while."

Elizabeth handed her son over to the nurse. As much as she didn't want to, she had to. Besides, she needed time to process all of this anyway.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" The nurse inquired as she placed the baby into the moving incubator.

"Jason." The name was out of her mouth before she had time to stop herself. "Jason Patrick Morgan."

"That's a cute name." The nurse smiled at her. "I'll let the doctor know." She started to wheel the baby out of the room when Elizabeth called her back. "Yes?"

"Can you get Dr. Meadows for me? I really need to see her."

"Sure."

* * *

"I heard you've been looking for me Elizabeth and I find it coincidental because I have been looking for you too." Dr. Meadows closed the door behind her so they could have privacy.

"You were looking for me?" Elizabeth's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

"Elizabeth, do you remember last month when you came to see me? You flew all the way out here just so you could see me specifically?" She grabbed a chair and once it was nearby Elizabeth's bed she set it down and sat down on it. "And during your appointment I told you that the baby was growing very fast and it was a little larger than normal."

"Yes…" Elizabeth had no idea where this was going but was sure she'd know soon enough.

"Not that there really is a normal size." She corrected herself; she didn't want to worry Elizabeth. "But, the baby was larger than average for that particular time during pregnancy." She cleared her throat. "I started looking into your previous sonograms and all the paperwork and everything trying to find a reason why the baby was larger than normal. I came to a conclusion just the other day and was waiting for our next appointment to discuss it with you."

"And what did you come up with?"

Just as Dr. Meadows opened her mouth to speak the nurse from earlier wheeled the baby in. Jason Patrick – J.P. for short, Elizabeth had already decided – was yelling at the top of his lungs. Looking for food apparently, Elizabeth surmised.

The nurse picked him up and placed him in Elizabeth's arms. "I forgot to ask earlier, will you be breast feeding?"

"Um." Elizabeth's face flushed as her mind raced. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's quite alright." The nurse assured her. "You don't have to decide today. Today you can just feed him with formula." She gave Elizabeth the bottle she had brought with her just in case. "Have you ever fed a baby before? Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be just fine, I've been around kids all my life." Elizabeth gave the nurse a small smile.

"Okay, if you're sure." The nurse gave her a skeptical look. "The doctor says that even though he's a big boy, you should burp him after every ounce okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright." The nurse turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Elizabeth smiled at her son. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He had Jason's intense eyes, his lips, her nose and apparently Jason's hair color. "You are, aren't you?" She gently eased the bottle's nipple into his mouth and he began to suck greedily. "Slow down there, tiger. It's not going anywhere." The baby didn't respond, instead he continued to suck the formula out of the bottle.

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

"Figured out what?" Elizabeth glanced up at her briefly before looking back down at her baby.

"That he's not Sonny and Carly's baby, he's yours. Yours and your husbands."

Elizabeth's head whipped up and her eyes nearly bulged out at Dr. Meadows. "Wh- What?"

Doctor Meadows stood. "He's your son, Elizabeth."

"I- I know he is." Elizabeth nodded at her slowly. "I just don't understand how."

"How what?"

"How he's mine. I was inseminated with Carly's fertilized eggs. I- I don't understand how he's mine and Jason's. Everything matched up and I've- I've gone through my pregnancy believing that once he was born I'd have to give him up." Elizabeth gave a sad smile. "It's a miracle that he's mine and that's all I've been wishing for throughout the entire pregnancy. I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"I was at first too, that's why I looked into it."

"And?" Elizabeth prompted her as she looked down at her son, gently pulling the nipple from his mouth and checking to see how much he had eaten. Realizing that he had already had an ounce she placed the bottle on the night table next to her and tried to get him to burp by repeatedly patting his back as gently as possible as so not to hurt him, yet hard enough to get a burp out of him.

"Well, apparently you were already pregnant when you were inseminated." When Elizabeth gave her another questioning look, she elaborated. "When you were injected with Carly's eggs they never took because you were already pregnant."

"So, how far along was I when I was inseminated? I never had any of the symptoms or anything, I didn't know."

"You were only two weeks along so it's natural you didn't know yet."

"Oh." Elizabeth nodded slowly at her before smiling at her son when he let out a burp. "So, he's definitely mine?"

"Yes." She assured her. "I have a friend who can do a paternity test within an hour so I already had one done. He's yours."

"Good." Elizabeth squeezed J.P. to her gently as she grabbed his bottle and began to feed him again.

"So, I heard that you named him Jason Patrick." Dr. Meadows changed the subject, wanting to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded. "Jason for the obvious reason and Patrick for this guy I met while I was away. Patrick Drake was a ladies man and loved to flirt with everyone and he was a great friend. When he tried to flirt with me, I just ignored him." She chuckled. "He's a wonderful man. He was there for me the entire time I was away from home and I can never repay him for that."

"So you named your son after him. I see." Dr. Meadows nodded in appreciation. "I gather you will be calling him to tell him right? I'm sure he'd be honored that you named your son after him."

"He has a big ego, I'm sure he'll be more than honored." Elizabeth smiled.

Dr. Meadows let out a low chuckle before standing up from the chair. "I have patients to see so I must leave but I will check in on you two later, alright?"

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Meadows." Elizabeth called out to her before she closed the door.

"You're welcome." Dr. Meadows mouthed to her from the other side of the clear glass wall before disappearing to take care of her patients.

"Well I guess now there is no doubt who your parents are huh, J.P.?" Elizabeth looked down at her son, love shining in her eyes. "I mean, not that there were before but now I know you are definitely mine." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, J.P. Hey, do you like that name? J.P. is nice and short. It's simple don't you think? Yeah." She nodded her head at him before looking up at the door that had just opened. "Carly." The name fluttered off her tongue, the surprise evident in her tone. What was she supposed to do now? This baby was supposed to be hers and now…now she'd have to disappoint her.

"Hey. Is that him?" Carly raced over to the side of her bed and peered down at him. "He's beautiful." Carly leaned down further to get a better look at him and at the same time he opened his eyes. "Oh my god." Carly gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Carly." Elizabeth held her son tight as she tried to adjust herself in the bed, wanting to sit up straighter. "Carly." She tried again.

"No." Carly shook her head. "He- he can't be."

Sonny, who had seemed content to just watch the seen unravel while he was in total confusion, finally spoke. "Carly." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

"The- The baby." She couldn't even say the words, she cursed herself.

"Yes, what about the baby?" Was there something wrong with their son?

"The baby is-" She paused and shook her head as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong with our son Carly?" Tired of her antics, Sonny decided to find out for himself. He side-stepped around Carly and walked over to the side of the bed where Elizabeth's wide blue eyes were staring at him, following him. "Is he healthy, Elizabeth." Sonny didn't look down at his son yet, he wanted to talk to Elizabeth first.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with him. He's just as healthy as any other baby." Elizabeth assured him.

"Then," He started as his brows scrunched up in confusion. "What has Carly so upset?"

"Sonny." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry."

"What?" What was with the two of them? They were confusing the hell out of him.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated as she readjusted the baby so that Sonny could see him.

Sonny squatted down so that he could see the baby better. There were no cuts or any marks on him, Sonny surmised as he looked at the baby's tiny legs. He moved upward and saw nothing on his stomach or chest either. It was only when he looked at the baby's face, his eyes mainly, that he gasped in surprise just as Carly had.

The baby's striking blue orbs were the exact same shade as his best friends. His best friend who was Elizabeth's husband. The baby wasn't his and Carly's, Sonny's brain connected the dots, it was Jason and Elizabeth's.

"How?" The word came out an octave above a whisper as Sonny continued to stare at the child in awe.

"Dr. Meadows just left here." She sniffed. "She said that apparently I was already injected when I was inseminated."

"So, what happened to our baby then?" Carly whispered as she moved to stand beside Sonny.

"She- Dr. Meadows said that the baby just never took since I was already pregnant." Elizabeth's sympathetic eyes toggled between the two of them. "I am so sorry. I had no idea I was already pregnant. If- if you want me to be a surrogate again, I will." She paused. "But, I am so sorry."

"So, you had no idea that you were pregnant with yours and Jason's baby?" Carly wanted to tie up all of the lose ends and make sure she totally understood here. She didn't want to be thinking _what if_ later.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Throughout the entire pregnancy I believed that this was yours and Sonny's baby. I only found out that the baby was mine after I gave birth."

Sonny groaned. "We didn't even think about you and Jason, Elizabeth. I am so sorry." He paused. "I was so caught up in my feelings that I didn't even think about how this must be affecting you. You just gave birth to a baby you have thought of from day one as your nephew or niece. And now- now you find out that the baby isn't your nephew, but instead your own son. I'm sorry too, Elizabeth."

"What?" This time is was Elizabeth who was surprised. "I- I'm fine. I can handle this. I was just worried about how you guys would take this. I promised to give you guys a baby since you couldn't have one and I couldn't even do that."

"Elizabeth, you know that I'm pregnant. I mean, sure Sonny and I were very attached to this baby." She motioned to the baby in Elizabeth's arms. "But I can give us our own baby now. You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing that for us. I am very upset that he isn't our baby, don't misunderstand me here." She sighed. "I just don't want you to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't plan this and I know that if you had known, you would have told us. So there is nothing to apologize for, alright?"

"Okay." She said slowly. "But I really I do feel bad. If I had known-"

"You would have told us." Sonny interrupted her. "Elizabeth, Carly and I trusted you enough to carry our baby for us and it isn't your fault you could deliver. We know that you didn't plan this, alright? It isn't your fault. The baby is yours and Jason's, that's what is."

Elizabeth chuckled at Sonny in response.

"What?" Sonny tilted his head to the side, staring at her as if he could read her mind.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of Jason. That was something he would say."

"Oh my god!" Carly's eyes widened. "Jason's a father and he doesn't even know it."

"Please don't tell him." Elizabeth pleaded with her. "I want to tell him in my own way."

"Well that depends." Sonny grinned at her, his dimples out in full force.

"On what?"

"When you get our of here. If we are going to have to keep this a secret for a week, then I can't promise anything."

"Sonny." Elizabeth laughed at him. "I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting out of here today. The doctor said that both me and J.P. are fine so I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"J.P.?" Carly's eyes narrowed at the child. "What's that stand for?"

"Jason Patrick." At Carly's blank look she continued so she could explain. "Jason for my husband obviously. And Patrick for my friend from when I was away. He was a womanizer but he was a great friend and he was always there for me."

Carly and Sonny nodded in understanding.

"Mrs. Morgan?" The nurse knocked on the open door.

"I believe that is our cue to leave." Carly glanced over at her husband. "You ready to go? We need to talk to Michael and explain everything to him."

"Yeah, let's go." Sonny hugged Elizabeth the best he could and kissed J.P.'s temple before following his wife out of the room.

"Okay, Mrs. Morgan here are your release forms, the doctor said that since the both of you are in excellent health there is no need to prolong your stay. You need to sign here and…

Once Carly could no longer hear the nurse's voice she paused in the hall walked over to the nearest wall, leaning against it so her back was pressed up to. She sighed as she slid down it slowly, plopping on the ground as she finally let out the tears she had tried so hard to keep from falling in front of Elizabeth.

"I can't believe it, Sonny. We- We were supposed to have a baby at the end of Elizabeth's pregnancy and now…" She paused, wiping. "I just- How did this happen? Why did this happen? The baby-" She cried out as he head tilted to the side landing on Sonny's shoulder.

"I know, Carly. I know." Sonny reached his arm around his wife's back and pulled her closer to him. "I know, baby."

"What are we supposed to do now? How are we going to tell Michael? How can we tell our son that the baby Elizabeth was carrying is his cousin, not his brother? How?"

"I don't know." Sonny sighed. "But, we'll figure it out. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that, Sonny." Carly brushed her tears away with her sleeve. "Nothing will ever be okay again."

* * *

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator with her arms full. In one arms she had her son and her purse and in the other she had two bags full of enough baby things to last her through the night. Behind her, Johnny was carrying a box that held the bassinet Jason Patrick would be sleeping in until she bought a crib. She had no idea how he was carrying the large box, but then again she also wondered how she was carrying all of things she currently was without her arms falling off.

She nodded at Max as he opened the door for her. She dropped the bags and her purse on the floor as Johnny walked up the stairs to assemble the bassinet just as he promised he would the moment they got home.

"Elizabeth." Jason stood from the couch, eyeing her curiously. "Why did you bring Carly and Sonny's baby home with you?"

"Because he isn't their baby." Elizabeth took a few more steps, slowly making her way over to the couch. "He's _our_ son, Jason."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I know alot of you were concerned as to why Jason didn't come back, but you won't know for a while. Not for a really, really long time. LOL. But you will find out eventually, I promise. And in all honesty, he doesn't really need to have a reason cause he's Jason Morgan. He's the enforcer, he's busy. And if you remember Elizabeth was only in the hospital for a day or two so...yeah.

Thank you for all of your wonderful feedback to the last chapter! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am! Click on the banner for previous chapters.

For Jilly Bean and Kris. smile

**Chapter 9**

_Elizabeth stepped off the elevator with her arms full. In one arms she had her son and her purse and in the other she had two bags full of enough baby things to last her through the night. Behind her, Johnny was carrying a box that held the bassinet Jason Patrick would be sleeping in until she bought a crib. She had no idea how he was carrying the large box, but then again she also wondered how she was carrying all of things she currently was without her arms falling off. _

_She nodded at Max as he opened the door for her. She dropped the bags and her purse on the floor as Johnny walked up the stairs to assemble the bassinet just as he promised he would the moment they got home._

_"Elizabeth." Jason stood from the couch, eyeing her curiously. "Why did you bring Carly and Sonny's baby home with you?"_

_"Because he isn't their baby." Elizabeth took a few more steps, slowly making her way over to the couch. "He's _**_our_**_ son, Jason."_

"What?" Jason's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know." Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding. "Believe me, I know. I wasn't expecting this either."

"He's ours?" Jason towered over her, staring at their son. "He's mine?"

"Yes, Jason. He's ours." She lift her arms up motioning for Jason to take him. Once he did, he sat on the couch and Elizabeth plopped down beside him. "He's ours."

"I…" Jason continued to look at the baby in his arms. This was their son? He had a son? How? "He's ours?" Elizabeth nodded at him again. "H- How?"

"Dr. Meadows said that I was already pregnant when the insemination happened so obviously Carly and Sonny's baby never took since I was pregnant already."

Jason glanced up at her before looking back at their son and sizing him up. Apparently he really was theirs. "So, there is no mistake right? He's ours?"

"Look at his eyes Jason, he's ours."

"He hasn't opened them yet." Jason had just finished his sentence when baby JP opened his blue eyes that were identical to his father. Jason sat there astonished for a moment. His son had his eyes, he smiled. "Wow."

"I told you." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she watched her husband and son bond for the first time. Jason pulled his son against his chest and hugged him protectively. Elizabeth smiled through her tears as Jason closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that only his son seemed to give off.

"Did- did you name him?"

"Yes, I did." She wiped away the few tears that had fallen with the back of her hand. "Jason Patrick Morgan."

"Patrick?" His brow lifted slightly as his gaze met hers.

"Yeah, he was a friend of mine when I was away. He was a womanizer and a total flirt…but he reminded me of you actually. He would just sit there and listen to me ramble for hours on end." She paused and let out a tiny chuckle. "You two would probably get along. I want to call him and tell him about JP since he knew how much I was dreading giving him up."

"You didn't want to give the baby up?"

"Of course I didn't. Do you know how many times I dreamed that this baby was ours and not Sonny and Carly's?" The words came out so fast Jason barely had time to comprehend them before she spoke again. "Does it make me a bad person for being so ecstatic that the baby is ours? I feel so horrible that he isn't theirs, but Carly is pregnant and…" She paused and sighed.

"It doesn't make you a bad person." Jason whispered to her as he rocked a now sleeping JP "It makes you human, Elizabeth." Just then a thought occurred to him. "Did you call him JP?"

"Yeah, I decided that that can be his nickname." She smiled. "You don't mind that I named him, do you? We can change it if you want."

"No, no I like his name. I was just surprised that you named him after me. I figured you would have wanted to start with something fresh and new."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know. Something different like James or Adam." His eyes bet hers. "And I know you like the name Matthew, why didn't you name him Matthew?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "The nurse asked me for a name and it just spilled out. I didn't think about it or anything. It was…natural."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, still absorbing all the new information. He still couldn't believe it. He opened his eyes and looked down at his son. His son, he kept repeating it. How could it be true? Sure, he had dreamed that the baby was his and Elizabeth's, but that didn't mean he was really expecting it. He had a son, he smiled down at him again.

He was a father.

He, Jason Morgan, was a father. Him, Sonny's enforcer. Why would God be so willing to hand over a child to him of all people? It wasn't as if he deserved it. Naturally he would love his son, he already did, but people like him just weren't the family type.

"Yes, you are."

"What?" Jason stared up at her in confusion.

"You said that people like you weren't the family type. Yes you are, Jason. You're my husband, JP's father, you are the family type. And you do deserve us, you deserve the world Jason – don't ever settle for less."

"No." He let out a deep sigh. Had he been speaking out loud? Apparently. "I don't deserve to have either of you in my life. Yet here you both are." He pulled his hand off of JP's back and ran a hand swiftly through his short golden locks. "I don't deserve to be happy, but I am."

"This is about your job isn't it?" She shook her head in disbelief at him. He could be so pig-headed sometimes. "Jason, regardless of your job you are still human. You deserve the opportunity to be happy."

Jason didn't answer her; instead he stood up with JP in his arms and walked up the stairs to check on Johnny's progress with the bassinet. He could hear movement in the back room so he continued his journey until he reached the last room at the end of the hall.

Inside, Johnny and a man Jason didn't recognize were assembling a crib. Jason stood in the doorway watching the two men work as quickly as they possibly could and yet still have enough efficiency to show for it.

"I though you were putting the bassinet together, Johnny." Elizabeth spoke up from behind Jason as she side-stepped around him and entered the room that would now be JP's.

"I did, it's in your room at the end of your bed." He winked at her. "I though that's where you would want it. We are almost done with this crib and then we are out of here."

"Thank you. Johnny." She smiled at him

"You're very welcome, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned as she eyed the other man in the room. "When did he get here? I didn't even hear or see anyone else come in."

"He was right in front of us when we walked into the penthouse." Johnny eyed her carefully. "Didn't you see him?"

"I must not have been paying attention." She turned to look behind her at Jason and JP.

"No, I guess not." He murmured as he watched the heated glances Jason and Elizabeth were bestowing on one another.

Jason tilted his head slightly upward at Elizabeth, his way of saying "let's go" before he turned around and padded his way down the hall to their room where he placed JP into his bassinet.

Elizabeth followed him inside and watched him with curiosity as he watched their son sleep. "Jason."

Jason's gaze turned on her immediately and he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the hall to her studio. "Let's talk in here."

"Okay…"

"I didn't want to wake him up."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "Jason. Are you going to answer my question?"

He sighed. "Yes, it is about my job." His eyes met hers. "I'm Sonny's enforcer, Elizabeth. I don't work a normal forty hour work week like the rest of the world. My job is complicated and-"

"…And I knew all this when I married you." She interrupted him. "I know what you do, Jason. I'm not blind, I do have eyes too. And I don't care about your job. A job doesn't necessarily define a person. Sonny is a mob boss, but he doesn't act like a huge monster all the time does he?" She paused.

"He _can_ be a monster though…"

"Jason." She sighed. "That's not the point. The point is, I know that he would never hurt me. Sonny is a good guy and so are you. So what if you guys are in the mob? Newsflash – there are a lot of people in the mob. You guys aren't the only ones, you know." She paused again and took a step towards him so she was close enough to touch him. "I love you, Jason. If I didn't I wouldn't have married you."

"And I love you too, but-"

"No. Listen to me for a moment." She placed her index finger over his lips to shush him. "I know that you will do your best to protect us and that is all I expect you to do. I love you regardless of your job or the crazy hours you work. I love you, Jason Morgan. I fell in love with you, not your job." She lifted her finger from his lips and let it linger on his chest instead. "I would never ask you to give up your job because I know how much you love it and I don't expect you to either. We are a family Jason and you can't just back out because you get cold feet."

"I know."

"Do you? Because ever since we began a relationship all those years ago, even when we were friends, you have constantly tried to push me away because of your job." She reached her other hand out and placed it on his chin so he would look at her. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Would you ever ask me to give up my art or something else that I loved?"

"I would never make you do that, you know that."

"Then let me love _you_ enough to be with you in spite of your job. Let me make my own decisions, Jason. If I couldn't handle your job I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have married you. I wouldn't have said I wanted to have children with you if I didn't think I could handle it. And I definitely wouldn't have wanted to create a family with you if I didn't think you could protect us."

"I understand what you are saying, I do. But-"

"No, you don't." Her eyes glittered in anger. "I love you Jason and you love me. We just had a son and now you are reverting back to your old ways – spouting off reasons why we can't be together. What do you want from me?" She took a step back from him as she began to pace. "Do you want me to tell you that I hate that you are gone a lot of nights? Because I do. I like sleeping beside you in our bed at night and that doesn't always happen does it? No, but I learned to accept it. I accept you Jason. I accept all of your decisions; I put my life in your hands when I married you. Why can't you just accept my choice to be with you? Is it that hard to grasp that maybe I love you enough to be with you in spite of your job?" Her anger took control of her hands as she waved them in the air furiously. "Why do you always have to do this? Sometimes I really feel like I don't know you at all."

"I never said that I didn't accept your choices, Elizabeth. If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you in the first place." He took two large steps to that he was standing in front of her. "I love you and I want to be with you. But sometimes…sometimes, I just wonder why you chose me. Why you chose this life. You could have been married to Lucky by now with a nice house and the picket fence – the American Dream. I just get curious why you traded all that in for me. Me, the enforcer. Me, with my bullet proof windows and the danger that comes along with my life. I just-"

"Because I love you, Jason!" She exploded, letting her anger get the better of her. "I love you, that's why. I don't love Lucky anymore, not the way he deserves to be loved. I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. If I ever doubted that, I wouldn't be here…would I? When I fell in love with you Jason, when I married you – I accepted you and your life. I accepted all of it, not just bits and pieces. When you love someone, you love all of them. You love them unconditionally." The tears that had been building up in her eyes when she began her tirade spilled over now as the little droplets fell down her cheeks. "I love you Jason. No matter what you do or what your job is – I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close as her tears spilled down the front of his shirt, making him want to cry himself. "I love you too, Elizabeth. And I'm sorry for what I said. I just – It's still hard to believe you chose this life over the safe and easy one you could have had with Lucky."

"Oh, but don't you know?" She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. "I like to do things the hard way. I like complicated and messy…easy just isn't me."

"Well, I for one am glad for that." He let out a little chuckle as he embraced her again before pulling back so he could look her in the eye once again. They were still glossy; he frowned as he brushed her tears away. "I understand your choices and I understand why you made them. I get a little lost sometimes when trying to figure out what I ever did to deserve someone like you."

"You didn't have to do anything to _deserve_ me, Jason. I often find myself pondering what _I_ did to deserve you." She gave him a smile filled with happiness and love. "And you know what my conclusion was?" He shook his head. "We didn't have to do anything to deserve each other Jason. You don't have to do anything to deserve your soul mate, it's just what is. We are equals, Jason. Nothing more, nothing less."

She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, no more talk of this deserving crap, okay? I love you and you love me. I don't care about your job or any of the things you've done. Alright?" She gave him a pointed look. "I love you and I am **not** giving you up. That's all there is to it."

"Okay." He leaned down for another kiss. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way." Her grin encased her triumph.

Jason stared at her for a moment before a wicked smile found itself pasted across his face. "Elizabeth." His eyes glittered with mischief. "Why don't we call him Jay instead? It sounds more masculine than JP."

Elizabeth shook her head at his antics for a moment before tilting her head back and letting out a throaty laugh. God, she loved this man.

* * *

"Michael, daddy and I have something we need to talk to you about." Carly kneeled down in front of her son and exchanged glances with Sonny before speaking again. "Mr. Man, the baby isn't coming home with us. He – He isn't – He-" God, she couldn't even say the words. They wouldn't even form. 

"Michael." Sonny decided to explain since he knew Carly was having a hard time. "You know that we went to the hospital because Aunt Elizabeth had the baby right?"

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Well," Sonny started as he turned on the couch to face Michael easier. "The baby isn't mine and mommy's, he is Uncle Jason and Aunt Elizabeth's."

"But," Michael started as his confused eyes turned on his father. "I thought the baby was yours and mommy's."

"The doctor made a mistake and there was a mix up. Your brother or sister won't be born for another few months." Sonny placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "But, your cousin is just across the hall if you ever want to see him."

"I- okay." Michael frowned, still confused. "The baby Aunt Elizabeth was carrying is her baby?" His father nodded. "And my brother or sister is in mommy's belly right?"

"Right." Sonny nodded.

"But, how can we be sure that the doctor didn't get a mix up again?"

"The doctor is sure." Sonny assured him.

"But that's what the doctor said about the baby in Elizabeth's belly too. And they were wrong about that." He pointed out.

"Yes, but this time they are a hundred percent sure." Carly interrupted the duo.

"How can you be sure?" Michael fixed his eyes on his mother.

"I'm sure, Michael. I promise – this time next year you will have a little brother or sister."

"You promise?" His face glowed with happiness and hope. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." She pledged as they made it official by connecting their pinky's and shaking.

"Okay." Michael's happy voice bounced against the penthouse walls as he stood up from the couch and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Well." Carly sighed as she sat beside Sonny on the couch. "That was easy."

"Yeah, it was." Sonny agreed. "But, kids are resilient. As long as they have food in their belly's, a roof over their heads and some toys…they are happy."

"Yeah." She agreed. "If only life were so simple."

"If only." Sonny commiserated with his wife as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Things would be okay, they had to be. He assured himself that one day things would be perfect again. They had the new baby to look forward to, they were fine.

Sonny heard Elizabeth's laugh from across the hall and he sighed. She and Jason were probably cooing over the baby and smiling. The baby that was supposed to be theirs, he reminded himself.

Who was he kidding? The little voice in Sonny's head yelled at him as a melancholy thought crossed his mind. Maybe Carly was right. Maybe nothing really would ever be the same again.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: It's come to my attention that its nearly been a month since I've updated. For this, I am so sorry. For the past few days I've been debating updating this chapter at all because I hate it so much. I plan on posting almost all of the chapters I already have written because if I wait too long to post something, I begin to hate it. Just like I hate this chapter now since I wrote it over a month ago.

After reconfiguring my outline for this story, I shortened it by a few chapters and now its going to be about 21 chapters. This is not definite but it will be around that number. I'm hoping to update more often, I hate making you guys wait. Oh and because this chapter is so short, I'm going to be posting the next chapter in two or three days.

A sort of recap so you guys don't have to reread unless you want to: Elizabeth explains that JP is hers and Jason's, not Sonny and Carly's. Carly and Sonny tell Michael that JP isn't his brother, but his cousin and that he will have a sibling in a few months since Carly is pregnant.

This chapter is for my MIA Jilly Bean. smile

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"So?"

"So, what?" Elizabeth glanced across the table at an amused Patrick Drake who had arrived early this morning. She had called him the day after she and JP came home from the hospital. And a week later, here he was. When she had told him the good news over the phone he was not only happy about her news, but he said she had given his ego an even bigger boost by naming her son after him. He was happy for her. He just wanted her to be happy and if JP and Jason made her happy, then he was happy.

"When we talked last week you never answered my question. How was your first night with your husband and son?" He glanced at her before looking back down at the plate she had placed in front of him, taking a piece of waffle with his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

"It was different." She shrugged the question off. "But JP didn't wake up once during the night, which is good I'm told."

"He slept through the entire night?" Patrick stared at her in amazement. "Newborns rarely sleep through the night for the first month or in some cases, longer. You two got really lucky with him."

"I know." Her face glowed. "Dr. Meadows told me that it is possible for JP to sleep through the entire night right away. He may have skipped the entire waking up in the middle of the night faze."

"And the rest of the week?" He asked before chewing on some more of his waffle.

"He has slept through the night _every_ night all week so I'm thinking it wasn't a one time thing." She cut a piece of her waffle with her knife before stabbing her fork into it and placing the extremely syrupy substance in her mouth.

"That's good." He nodded. "That's very good."

"Yes." She agreed with him. "So what have you been up to all week? When I talked to you last week you said you would get out here as soon as you could."

"Well…" He blushed. "I was unavoidably detained."

"Translation: I couldn't get away from Robin long enough to book a flight."

"Exactly." He winked at her before realizing what she had said. "Hey!" He waved a finger at her. "Oh, you are naughty."

Elizabeth laughed at him.

"You are so bad." He grinned at her. "But, you are right. Robin and I have been working so many hours for the past month that we haven't seen that much of each other so when we had some spare time this week, we wanted to spend as much time together as we could."

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "You are off the hook, okay?"

"What hook?" Patrick stared at her oddly. "I was on a hook?" He gave her a seductive smile. "Are you trying to _hook_ me, Elizabeth?"

"Patrick Drake!" She admonished him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" The words were out before she could stop them. "Oh, I'm sorry Patrick. I- I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He shook his head, letting her words leave his mind. "Don't get yourself all worked up over it. I know you didn't mean to say it."

"I- I'm still sorry Pat-"

"Elizabeth!" The twosome heard Jason yell from somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah?" She yelled back to him.

"Is Jay's pacifier down there?"

"Um." She looked around the kitchen, spotting it immediately on the counter. She had forgotten that she had washed it earlier when JP had somehow spit it out of his mouth. Neither Jason nor herself could figure out how a newborn could do some of the things JP had been able to do in the week since his birth. When she had called Dr. Meadows she had assured her that her son was normal and that she had to keep in mind that every baby was different. "Yeah, it's right here!"

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and grabbed the pacifier, waiting for Jason to come downstairs to retrieve it.

"Jay?" Patrick's brow lift up as his interest piqued. "I thought you were calling him JP."

"I am." Elizabeth assured him. "But Jason likes to call him Jay so sometimes we call him that and other times he is JP."

"Ah, gotcha." Patrick nodded in understanding. "You guys are playing the name game already, huh? Trying to think up the most obscure names to call your son." He sighed heavily. "It's starting already, poor kid."

"Obscure?" This time is was Elizabeth who was staring in surprise. "What, were you reading the dictionary in between love-making sessions with Robin, Drake?"

"Hey, I happen to be a very intelligent man and I don't appreciate you-"

"I'm sure you are." She mocked him.

"I don't appreciate _that_ either, Webber."

"It's Morgan." Jason's gruff voice came from the doorway as he walked into the kitchen carrying a fussy JP. He walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed the pacifier, placing it into his son's mouth soothing him immediately.

"Sorry…_Morgan_." Patrick corrected himself. "It's just more fun to watch her get all angry when I call her by her maiden name. I'm sure you enjoy getting her fired up from time to time, right _Morgan_?"

Jason shook his head, giving no response and walked over to Patrick as he situated JP in his arms so he was only holding him with one. He used his free hand to shake Patrick Drake's. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Patrick grinned at the enforcer as he stood to look at his namesake. "Hey tough guy, aren't you a cutie." He smiled at the child who was happy to just be in his father's arms. Patrick looked up at Jason, brown eyes meeting blue. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Jason waited until Patrick had gotten his arms in a position that was comfortable for him to hold the baby in. Then, he handed his son over to the man ever so carefully. His son was precious to him after all and he didn't want him to get hurt – ever.

"Aw, I can definitely see you in him Elizabeth." Patrick glanced over at her before looking back down at JP. "He has your hair color that's for sure. And your rosy cheeks." He added. "But his eyes are all you, Morgan."

"Is that a compliment?" Jason's brow arched at the man.

"Take it anyway you like, Morgan."

Taking note of the uneasy silence that had come upon them, Elizabeth decided to speak up and break it. "His eyes were the reason I talked to Dr. Meadows about his paternity actually." She spoke softly. "I was holding him and I just knew I didn't want to give him up. I felt something for this child, the very one I had been carrying inside me for nine months." She paused. "I was talking to him and telling him everything that was going on when he just opened his eyes and stared at me. And that's when I knew that he was ours and not Sonny and Carly's."

Jason's eyes met hers as he nodded at her to continue.

"The nurse came in and asked me for a name. I guess she didn't know that I was supposed to be a surrogate. I said the first thing that popped into my head – Jason Patrick Morgan. And before the nurse left I asked her to get Dr. Meadows for me." She paused, her eyes pivoting between Patrick and Jason. "Dr. Meadows confirmed what I already knew…that JP was mine and Jason's. She told me that last month she had noticed that JP was a little bigger than he was supposed to be. And when they did an amnio test on the baby, just to make sure everything was going smoothly…Dr. Meadows realized that the gestational age was indeed further along than what we had originally thought. That, plus the fact that the blood work wasn't matching up had her testing the baby's blood against mine and Jason's. And to make a long story short-"

"Too late." Patrick interrupted her with a smirk.

Elizabeth smacked his shoulder. "Anyway…Dr. Meadows said that I was already pregnant when the insemination happened. And as they say the rest is history."

"Well, that's a mighty fine story you have there, Webber." Patrick flashed her a charming grin before handing her son over to her.

"You know," She started as she situated her son in her arms. "One of these days that charming smile of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"It already has." If possible, his grin deepened. "Besides…you know you love it. I, unlike your hubby over here, know how to smile."

"Jason smiles, you just have to know how to get it out of him." Elizabeth glanced down at her son, doing a double take at the look of mischief he was bestowing on her. Already two steps ahead of him she caught the pacifier before it went too far. "How does he do that?"

"Do what?" Patrick's curious gaze met hers.

"I don't know how he does it…but he always spits out his pacifier once he grows tired of it. Earlier today he spit it really far across the room. If I hadn't have been paying attention just now, it would have been on the floor again." She sighed, looking back down at her son. "You are so silly."

Patrick gave Elizabeth a fleeting look before his eyes fell on Jason. "I see she's started the mommy talk already."

Jason nodded in response as he proved Patrick wrong and let out a small smile, all the while keeping his gaze on his wife and son.

* * *

It wasn't long after their gathering in the kitchen that Patrick left to check into the Port Charles Hotel, saying the jet lag was getting to him. Elizabeth and Jason called the Quatermaine mansion not long after Patrick's departure and agreed to come over for a late lunch. They were just getting ready to leave when the door opened and in walked a solemn Sonny and Carly.

"Hey." Elizabeth walked over to the door with her son in her arms as she greeted the duo. "How are you guys doing?"

"We-" Carly paused as she stared at the child that was supposed to be hers. She closed her eyes for a moment and willed the tears not to come before opening them up again to meet Elizabeth's worried gaze. "We're doing fine. As well as we can under the circumstances."

"Carly," Elizabeth started as she took another step closer. "You know that I didn't mean for this to happen right? I mean, had I known-"

Sonny held his hand in the air to silence her. "It's okay, Elizabeth. We know you wouldn't have done this on purpose. You wouldn't have wished this on anyone, least of all us." Sonny gave her a sympathetic smile. "We understand, it's alright." Sonny turned slightly to speak to Jason. "Jason, congratulations man. You finally got the family you always wanted."

Jason shook hands with his best friend. "Thanks, Sonny."

Sonny's smile showed off his dimples.

"Sonny, I- I never expected this to happen. I'm not going to lie to you, there were many times that I did wish the baby Elizabeth was carrying was mine…" His words fell silent in the air. "I am so sorry that this happened. You- you two have had to go through this twice now and it's not right. Elizabeth and I never wanted to hurt-"

"Jason." Sonny interrupted him. "It's okay man. We aren't going to just be okay with this today obviously, but in time…we'll be just fine, okay?"

"I- okay." Jason said, not knowing what else to say. Besides, what exactly does one say to something like that?

"Good." Sonny gave him another dimpled smile. "Carly and I have to get going. We promised Michael we'd take him to see his grandmother. We haven't seen Bobbie in a while, so I figured why not."

"Yeah and we need to get going." Carly reminded him as she encased her had in his.

"We'll see you two later?" Sonny's eyes drifted between the two of them.

"Sure." Jason nodded at his friend as the duo left and he shut the door after them.

"Oh God, she hates me." Elizabeth groaned.

"She doesn't hate you." Jason smiled at her. "You're her best friend, why would she hate you?"

"Because Jason, I stole her baby from her. I-"

"You did not steal her baby from her." Jason cut her off. "Jay is ours and there is nothing anyone can do about that. It's not your fault that you were already pregnant when the insemination happened, Elizabeth. It wasn't your fault. And Carly knows that. But right now…she and Sonny are dealing with the loss of another child and they are going to need time."

"I know that." Elizabeth reminded him as she glanced down at her son. He was sleeping, she smiled. "But I still feel like I'm partially to blame for this, you know? Carly and Sonny already lost a baby before, Jason…and now they are going through it again."

"It's not your fault, Elizabeth. You didn't know you were pregnant."

"I know that, but Dr. Meadows asked me if I needed a pregnancy test before the insemination and I said no. I mean, I didn't suspect I was or anything so I didn't think anything of it. And sure I started getting morning sickness really early in my pregnancy, but she assured me I was fine. I just- I still feel like it's my fault this happened. Somehow, it's my fault and-"

"Elizabeth, listen to me." Jason placed his hands on her shoulders. "You would never have wished this upon anyone, least of all Sonny and Carly. And if you suspected you were pregnant, you wouldn't have gone through with the insemination. I know you Elizabeth and you wouldn't have done something like this." He removed his hands from her shoulders. "Jay is our son and there is nothing we can do to change that. It's not our fault, we didn't do anything wrong. We have a child to take care of now and in a few months so will Sonny and Carly. So, don't worry too much about this alright? You did nothing wrong. _Nothing_."

Elizabeth nodded her head as he pulled her into a hug, holding her as close to him as possible without risking harm to Jay. "Thank you, Jason."

"I didn't do anything, but okay."

"I love you." Her words came out on a sigh.

"I love you too." He pulled back from their hug and ran a hand over Jay's head, gently caressing the little boy's soft skin. "And I love you." He gave Jay a quick peck on the forehead.

"We both love you too, Jason." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Seems like there's a lot of love in this room." Jason smirked.

"Of course there is, we are a loving family." Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on, lets get over to the Quatermaine's and get this over with." Jason really didn't want to go, but he wanted Lila to see Jay. He wanted to go and get it over with. Get in and get out, he smirked to himself.

"Well then let's get going."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." Big Alice smiled at them and cooed at the baby. "Miss Lila has been expecting you two."

"Hi Alice." Elizabeth smiled warmly at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Alice." Jason nodded at her as he walked past her and into the foyer.

Alice informed them that Lila was out back in her garden so the duo wasted no time in making their way through the house, eager to see Lila again.

Jason walked outside first with Jay in his arms and Elizabeth on his heels.

"Oh…my dears." Lila's face glowed as she took the time to look over her grandson, his wife and her great-grandson. "I am so thrilled to see all of you."

"Grandmother." Jason smiled at her as he walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I've missed you."

"It's been so long dear, too long."

"I know." Jason frowned. "But I promise, from now on Jay and I will be by so often that you will get sick of us."

"I could never get sick of you, Jason." Lila assured him as she pat his hand softly. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too grandmother." He smiled back at her. "Do you want to hold him?" He tilted his head at JP.

"I'd love to, dear."

Jason leaned down and handed Jay over to his grandmother without hesitation. His son would always be safe in her arms, of that he had no doubt.

"Oh Jason, he reminds me so much of you two." Lila's gaze pivoted between Jason and Elizabeth. "Jason he has your eyes." She cooed at the child. "And Elizabeth's hair color. He's the perfect blend of each of you."

"Thanks, Lila." Elizabeth took a step closer to the trio.

"Oh call me grandmother, dear." She winked at her. "I won't ask you again."

Elizabeth let out a low laugh. "Okay…grandmother."

"Dears, I'm afraid I don't like to listen to town gossip." She frowned suddenly. "So would you mind telling me how this precious darling is my great-grandson? I'm sure it's a lovely story."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She could never deny Lila anything. "Well, it all started right after I gave birth and was holding him in my arms…"


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Aric is pronounced the same way you would Eric. For some reason I've always liked the name spelled that way so I decided to put it in my story. Why not, right? LOL.

Two chapters posted less than a week from eachother. Yay me!

-------------------------

**Chapter 11**

He stepped off the plane and hurried to get his luggage before catching a cab to the Port Charles Hotel. After checking in and putting some of his things away, he decided to go for a stroll along the ever so popular docks.

Or at least that's what he'd read in the papers.

It seemed that something was _always_ going down on the docks in this town.

He walked down the steps to the docks and moved to stand as close to edge as he could without falling off. As he looked down at the water he couldn't help but agree with the saying that the docks really were peaceful. Well, at least they were when something wasn't going down on them. He smiled into the horizon, it had this great calming affect over him.

His let his hand search through his pocket before pulling out a card. Leaning down he read the name and address over again for what felt like the hundredth time that day before turning on his heel to head to his destination – Sonny Corinthos' penthouse.

"Mr. Corinthos?" Max stuck his head in the door. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it Max?" Sonny stood from the couch and ran a hand swiftly through his hair.

"He wouldn't give me his name, sir."

Sonny sighed, placing his right hand on his chin. "Let him in, Max."

Max turned and nodded at the man, waiting for him to step inside the penthouse before he shut the door behind him.

"Sonny." The man nodded at him as he made his way over to him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Sonny stared at the man in curiosity. "I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't." The other man looked up to meet his stare. "I think we should just get the introductions out of the way. Sonny, my name is Aric Mitchell." He glanced at Sonny to make sure he had his attention. "…I'm your brother."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth groaned when she heard the noise coming from across the hall and burrowed further into Jason's embrace. She was so comfortable and she didn't want to move an inch. However, when the noise didn't stop, she reveled in her comfortable position for another minute before sitting up, waking Jason in the process.

"He's up." She yawned. Last night JP had gotten them back for all the times he had slept through the night when he got home. Last night he had been very cranky and no matter what they did, the couldn't get him to sleep. Not even Jason – the one she had dubbed the official baby crier stopper – could get him to sleep. It wasn't until five this morning that he final conked out, hence the reason the two of them were still in bed at ten.

Normally Jason got up early, save for today when he had toyed with the notion of staying up for twenty four hours straight when their son didn't fall asleep until five, but after some major coaxing on her part she had managed to get him to crawl into bed with her.

"Do you want me to get him?" Jason sat up.

"No, it's okay." Elizabeth flashed him a tired smile as she stood up from the bed. "I've got him."

"I'll meet you downstairs with a bottle." Jason called out to her retreating form as he stood from the bed himself and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You're my brother?" Sonny finally spoke five minutes later.

"Yes."

Sonny placed a hand on his chin, letting it stay there as he pondered the man's words again. This was definitely not what he needed to deal with right now. He already had enough going on his life. "How?"

"We have the same mother, Sonny. My mother, Adella – our mother-" Aric cleared his throat. "Adella was my mother too."

Sonny glanced at the man, holding his gaze. "I want proof. You're going to have to take a blood test." Sonny ran a hand through his hair. "And until we get to the bottom of this, I don't want you mentioning this to anyone. Is that understood?"

Aric shook his head. He didn't want any problems here, he just wanted the truth too. Not that he didn't believe his mom when she had told him about Sonny and his parentage and everything, but in this day and age anything could fabricated.

"Good." Sonny nodded back. "When do you want to do this?"

"Whenever you'd like."

"Are you busy now?"

"No."

"Okay." Sonny pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and led him towards the door. "I have my own doctor here in town that will do the tests. I don't want them tampered with and I don't trust anyone else."

Aric nodded in understanding. He just wanted this over with and the sooner the tests came back, the better.

* * *

"Shh." Elizabeth held her son close to her as she descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. "Its okay sweetie, mommy's going to feed you right now."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle Jason held out to her before sitting down at the table to feed her son. "Thank you." She smiled up at him as she situated JP in her arms to feed him. She gently pressed the bottle's nipple at his lips just to be sure he was hungry. When he began to tug at the nipple she placed the entire thing in his mouth and he began to suck the formula greedily.

"You're welcome." Jason stood from his own seat and walked over to them. He kissed JP's forehead and gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the lips as he made his way over to the refrigerator. He opened both the fridge and the freezer before he began his search for something to make. "What do you want to eat, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth didn't look up at him. "I'm not sure." She continued to smile down at her baby boy as he continued to drink the formula. "Are you going to eat with me?"

"You know I don't eat breakfast."

She glanced up at the clock. "It's almost time for lunch and if you want to get technical it would be brunch, not breakfast."

"Okay." He shut the doors and turned around to look at her. "What would you like for _brunch_ then?"

"Will you be eating it with me?"

"Elizabeth." He groaned and ran his hands over his face in frustration. "Just tell me what you want to eat."

"I'm not eating unless you eat with me." She glanced up at him and smiled as he glared. "Don't give me that look. I'll eat if you will."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jason, you have to eat." She pulled the bottle out of JP's mouth to see how much he had drank. But, as soon as she pulled it out, he began to cry, his little face turning beat red. "Okay, honey." She tried to soothe him and ran a gentle hand over his head, running a finger over his smooth cheek. "It's time to burp, sweetie. You don't want to get sick, do you?" She smiled down at him and shook her head. "No, you don't, do you?" She situated him, placing his head just above her shoulder and began to pat his back hard enough to get him to burp, yet gentle enough so that she wasn't hurting him.

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen in search of Jason as she continued to pat her son's back. She spotted him immediately. His back was nestled against the edge of the counter, his elbows behind him on the counter itself and he was slouched ever so slightly as he watched her in fascination, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She quirked a brow at him when he didn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head at her and smiled at JP.

"Comfortable?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Not really." He pushed himself away from the counter and took few long steps so that he was standing only a few feet away from her. "You still didn't tell me what you wanted to eat." He crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for her to answer him.

Elizabeth gave him a fleeting glance before looking back down at her son who still hadn't burped. "Jason." She sighed. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

"Okay, you're all set Mr. Corinthos." She double checked to make sure the band aid would stick before walking over to her garbage and throwing out the wrapper. "We should know in a few days."

"You can't do it now?" Sonny frowned.

"Mr. Corinthos, we need to analyze the blood work and compare it. That takes time."

"If I ask you to put a rush on it," He glanced up at her. "As a favor to me, how long would it take to get the results back?"

"You'll know in three days the latest, that's the best time frame I can give you."

Sonny sighed. "Fine." He stood up from the chair and grabbed his suit jacket. "Let me know when you get the results in." He walked out the door with Aric on his heels.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sonny asked him as they climbed into the limo.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the Port Charles Hotel."

"Good, I'm glad you're staying close by." Sonny nodded, pleased that he was staying in town. This way, if he was lying about who he was, it would be easier to make him disappear. And if he was lying, not only would Sonny kill him for putting his entire family at risk with his little scheme, but he would make sure he suffered for getting his hopes up. Sonny had always wanted a younger sibling, always. And sure, he had Courtney now – but he had always longed for a brother.

_But_, now he already had one – Jason. This guy claiming to be his brother could never take Jason's place, not even if he really was his biological brother. Jason was his brother in every sense of the word. He was more like family to him then his own father was and that even proved his beliefs even more. Blood doesn't always make a family, love does. The same went for him and Michael. Michael wasn't his biological son, but he loved him to death. And Michael would always be treated the same as the baby Carly was carrying. Michael was his son and he always would be – nothing could change that.

However, Sonny admitted reluctantly, if Aric was who he was claiming he was…he'd take care of him. He would make sure that he had money and anything else he wanted. Most likely he wouldn't even go near the guy for a while since you couldn't trust just anyone in this town – not even a newly discovered brother – but, he would look after him. He owed his mother that much. And since he was in a place that he could, he would – for her sake. Any child of his mothers deserved to be taken care of. It would be what she wanted and what she would do had she been given the opportunity.

And if he was lying to him, he'd kill him. There would no mercy for some con trying to get into his life this way. Disgracing his mother's memory, trudging up his horrible past – oh yes, he'd pay.

But, what if he was telling the truth? Sonny couldn't shake the notion from his head. What if Aric really was his brother?**

* * *

A Few Days Later**

"Mr. Corinthos, I have your results." She entered his penthouse, the manila folder tucked safely in her hands.

"And?" Sonny and Carly stood from the couch. After dropping Aric off at the hotel the other day, he had come home and told Carly right away. For once she had been rational about the entire situation and was very sympathetic and understanding.

Since then he had discussed his hopes and fears repeatedly. If Aric was indeed his brother, he would have some explaining to do. He had thought his mother died but apparently she hadn't. Or maybe she was dead now? Sonny shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts as he looked up at the doctor expectantly.

"He is indeed your brother, Mr. Corinthos. There is no doubt about that." She placed the manila folder in his capable hands. "I hope that was the answer you were looking for." She flashed him a compassionate smile and was out of the penthouse before he even opened the folder.

"Sonny." Carly placed a hand on his upper arm. God, she hoped that was the answer he wanted. She knew that he was confused about how he felt about Aric. He was torn between how he _should_ feel and how he _did_ feel. They had recently lost another child and here was another hurdle, another hoop they needed to successfully pass through. Carly inwardly sighed. Please God, let this be the news Sonny was hoping for.

Sonny stared down at the wide-open folder, reading the words over and over again.

_Chance of brotherhood one hundred percent._

He knew that the doctor wrote it that way in a joking manner, it was just who she was. The doctor he had chosen to be his on-call doctor was constantly cracking jokes and finding ways to put her wit and sarcasm to good use. Nevertheless, the words still got to him, even though she wrote them in the way she did. One word in particular hit him close to him more than the others however.

_Brotherhood._

Damn it, he cursed to himself. _Now_ what was he supposed to do?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Aric." Sonny nodded his head at him and smiled. It had been a week since he had told his brother the news. His brother, he smiled. He had another brother. He had Jason and now Aric. He had yet to tell Jason about Aric, he was scared of his best friend's reaction. What would Jason think of his brother? Would Jason accept him into their lives? He knew he was being strange, worrying about Jason's reaction. But he trusted Jason with his life and he knew that Jason didn't take too kindly to new people.

Courtney was living proof.

Jason had never liked Courtney and he didn't think he ever would. Sure, Courtney had gone out of her way to be nice to his right hand man, but Jason was only civil for his sake. And although Jason may never admit it to his face, he knew it was the truth. Jason didn't like Courtney and Sonny accepted that, it was Jason's prerogative.

"Sonny." Aric smiled back at him. "Have you told Jason yet?"

"No." Sonny shook his head, his eyes falling to the floor for a minute. "He's home now so we can head over to his penthouse if you'd like. I do want you to meet him, but with everything going on in Jason's life I didn't want to bother him." Sonny met his brothers chocolate brown eyes. His mothers eyes, Sonny shook his head – No, _their_ mother's eyes. "Jason doesn't even know you're in town, I haven't had a chance to mention any of this to him. Do you want to meet him now?"

"Sure." He flashed his brother a nervous grin. He was going to meet the infamous Jason that Sonny had talked nonstop about since he found out they were in fact brothers. This was the man who had taken his role in his brother's life. He was supposed to be living across from his brother, not Jason. Jason had marched right in and taken over a role that was rightfully his since birth.

"Good." Sonny made his way over to the door and opened it, waiting for Aric to step into the hall. Once his brother got the hint and made his way into the hall, Sonny followed him and closed the door in his wake. The duo made their way across the hall and the guard posted at Jason's door, Johnny, knocked on the door and waited for one of the Morgan's to answer.

The door was flung open a few seconds later by a disheveled Elizabeth with Jason right behind her. She looked up at Sonny and smiled as she nodded at Johnny. "JP didn't want to sleep…" She let Sonny fill in the rest for himself.

"Of course." Sonny smiled knowingly. He knew what the two of them were up to – they were trying to break the six weeks rule and by the look of them, they almost had.

"Come on in." She motioned for him to enter as she walked away from the door and made her way into the kitchen in search of something to drink. She wasn't thirsty by any means, but she needed to compose herself better before she faced him again. She felt rude for just walking away but Jason was there so she didn't need to feel guilty about the whole thing.

Meanwhile Jason was back at the door keeping a questioning eye at the man who followed Sonny into his penthouse. He glanced over at Sonny. What was going on here?

"Jason, there is someone I'd like for you to meet." He motioned towards his brother whose back was still facing the front door. Aric had yet to move from it in case he needed to get away from Jason. He knew his reputation and in the event that he needed to get away fast, he was going to have to be nearby the door. "This is my brother..."

"Aric Mitchell!" Elizabeth squealed, placing her drink on the coffee table as she made her way over to the group. "How are you?" She moved as quickly as she possibly could, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Liz." He smiled at her, holding her close before allowing her to pull back. "I've missed you too."

"You didn't tell me that Sonny was your brother." She stared at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I only found out a few months ago myself." He shrugged. "And when we talked on the phone last, I didn't know you knew him."

"But you never mentioned anything to me." She frowned. "You couldn't trust me enough to tell me you have a brother?"

"I didn't know him then, Liz. When I talked to you all I had was a name to go on and I didn't want to tell you anything when I didn't know all of the facts myself."

"But you know I would have helped you." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe this. I don't see you for a few months and then you show up here as Sonny's brother no less."

"Wait a minute." Sonny stepped in between the two of them. "How do you two know each other?"

"Let's just say we go way back." Aric smirked.

Sonny frowned at his brother. "How far back is way back?"

"I've known Aric since I was a kid, Sonny." Elizabeth answered for her friend. "We practically grew up together."

"Yeah, until _someone_ decided to run away and left me all alone."

"I told you I was sorry!"

"But you still left me." He pouted at his friend. He knew she never could take it when he pouted, it was her weakness.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That doesn't work on me anymore, Ar."

"Wow." Aric whistled in amazement. "What has married life done to you, babe?"

Babe? Jason glared at the man. He hadn't said a word since Elizabeth had joined the group, hugging the man that Sonny said was his brother. But him calling _his_ wife _babe_ was really pushing it. He had no right to call her anything, much less use a personal endearment such as that. And the two of them grew up together? Jason shook his head, still confused as ever. Why hadn't she mentioned Aric before?

Elizabeth glared at Aric. "Shut up."

Aric continued to stare at her in complete and utter amazement. "Still as feisty as ever, but I sense some anger there, Liz. I guess married life isn't as good as you had hoped?"

"Aric." She flexed out her arm, hitting him playfully. "I am a happily married woman, I'll have you know."

"That's what they all say." Aric grinned. "…Until the divorce papers show up."

"My wife and I are not getting divorced." Jason growled, not liking where this conversation was going. What exactly was this punk implying about his and Elizabeth's marriage?

"Jason." Elizabeth's eyes softened as they landed on her husband and she smiled. "Aric was only kidding. He relates everything with humor, that's all."

Jason's eyebrows lift slightly at his wife before he turned to the man in question, sizing him up again. He didn't know him, but he already disliked the man. That much he knew for sure.

Elizabeth shook her head as Jason stared at Aric, knowing that Jason didn't believe a word she had said. And by the looks he was shooting at Aric, she was positive that Jason didn't approve of him at all, much less like him.

Sonny cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. The tension in the room was really getting to him and he couldn't take it anymore. "So, Aric…didn't Elizabeth do a nice job decorating the place?"

Aric looked around the room, taking in the setting and feel of it. "It's very homey."

"Homey?" Sonny looked up at his brother in confusion.

"Yes…" Aric nodded. "It has that home feel, the kind of place you just automatically feel comfortable in."

"Thanks, Aric." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it."

"You're welcome, Liz." He grinned happily at his friend. "So, do you want to go for a walk and catch up on old times?"

"I- I uh-" Elizabeth looked to Jason for an answer. He nodded, letting her know he could take care of their son for an hour or so while she was gone. "That would be great."

"Good." He walked over to her, looping their arms together. "Let's get going."

* * *

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't." She shook her head vehemently as she smiled at him.

"Liz, I'm telling you," He started, pausing for a breath to suppress his chuckle. "You did."

"Even if I _were_ drunk, I still wouldn't have kissed you. You're like a brother to me!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't do it though."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she made her way down the stairs to the docks with Aric just behind her. The duo walked over to look out at the water when they were disturbed by a clicking against the wood nearby.

She turned just in time to see Courtney, in heels, rush past her before turning back around to greet her.

"Elizabeth." Courtney addressed her, stopping just a few feet in front of her. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, I know you're probably busy." Elizabeth shrugged. "I mean, why else would you be in such a hurry?"

"Yeah…" Courtney smiled at her, showing off her pearly whites. "AJ just called me, he's home early from his business trip."

"That's good."

Courtney nodded. "I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." Elizabeth plastered on a smile, her eyes not wavering from the blonde's figure until she had made her way up the stairs and disappeared. "Such a pleasure." Elizabeth scoffed once she was sure she was gone. She turned to look at Aric but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring down at the ground, his lips downward in frown and he was muttering to himself.

"Aric?" She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Elizabeth. "What?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine."

"No you're not." Elizabeth continued to peered up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"That girl…" He gestured vaguely to the stairs. "Do you know her?"

"Courtney?" He nodded. "Yeah, I know her. She's Sonny's sister."

"So, she's my sister too?" His nose crinkled unappreciatively.

"No, she and Sonny have the same father. So, biologically you're not related to her."

"Thank God." He let out a relieved sigh. "I don't want to be related to that swindler."

"Swindler?" Elizabeth frowned again. What was he talking about? Courtney, a swindler? Elizabeth laughed inwardly. She could just picture Courtney promising to take her top off to get her way.

"Courtney Matthews? She's the biggest con artist I know." Aric chuckled. "And she's good too. She's got the dim-witted blonde act down pat. And she try's to act all innocent..." He threw his head back and laughed. "She's good, she's very good."

"What are you talking about? Courtney's not a con artist, she doesn't have the brains for it."

All the humor drained from his face and he placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." She gave him a soft smile. "I always trust you, Ar."

"Then believe me when I tell you that Courtney Matthew's is one of the biggest con-artists ever. Her mother is a drunk and loves to spend so she sends Courtney off to get her money. Courtney racks in the big bucks and her mom spends it all."

"How do you know all of this?" It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend, but it was a rather farfetched idea. Courtney, a con-artist? As if!

"Let's just say a friend of mine was once her prey." His lips curved into a sly grin.

"Wait…" Elizabeth grimaced suddenly. "If Courtney swindles people for money…" Her brain connected the dots. "Sonny has money. Do you…" She paused, licking her lips. "Do you think she's after Sonny?"

Aric stared at her, pondering her words. "I don't know." He admitted softly. "But I don't trust her and I don't want her hurting my brother."

"What do you think we should do? Should we tell Sonny?"

"I think we should investigate, yes." He nodded his head slowly. "_And_ I think we have to tell Sonny. He needs to know, even if she's not playing him. He needs to know the truth about his sister." He spit out her name as if it were poison. "We have to tell Sonny."

Elizabeth took her lip in between her teeth as she stared up at Aric nervously. "What if he doesn't believe us?"

"That's why we have to do some investigating before we tell him. We have to try to figure out her angle here." He smiled down at the petite brunette. "Besides, he has no reason _not_ to believe me."

* * *

"I don't trust him."

Sonny chuckled at his friend. "Why not?"

"I don't trust him, Sonny." Jason scowled. "He just shows up one day claiming to be your brother? Why didn't he try to find you sooner?"

"He didn't know, Jason. Our mother only told him a few months ago before she died. He didn't even know about me. After she died, it took him some time to find me. He didn't exactly have a lot to go on, you know."

"Do you believe his story?"

"Yeah…I do." Sonny looked up at him. "I trust my brother, Jason."

"Did you take a blood test?"

"Yes." Sonny ran a hand swiftly through his pitch black hair. "Jesus, Jason. I wasn't just going to take his word for it. Of course I was going to do a blood test."

Jason placed his hands across his chest, crossing them. "Okay." The words came out slow and pointed.

Sonny eyed his friend, trying to read his mind but knowing it would be pointless. Jason was unreadable on a good day. But, when he angry like he was now…he just knew he'd never be able to read him. _Never_. "Is your reason for not trusting him because he knows your wife, or do you _really_ not trust him?"

"I don't trust him." He repeated for the third time. "There's something suspicious about him."

Sonny let out a deep sigh.

* * *

"Sonny." Aric nodded at his brother as Max closed the door behind him. "We need to talk."

Sonny finished his call and hung up the phone, making his way over to the mini bar. "What is it?" He filled a shot glass before lifting it to his lips, throwing the amber liquid down his throat as he basked in pleasure at the burning sensation it left behind.

"Well," He started, swallowing the saliva in his mouth. "There are two things I need to talk to you about."

"Go on." Sonny downed another shot.

"I thought I should warn you that Lorenzo Alcazar is in town. Word on the street is that he's out for revenge because of his brother's death." He stared as his brother filled the shot glass again. "I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, so I'm telling you now."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Sonny lift the glass to his lips, chugging it down without delay. "What else?"

"It's about Courtney."

Sonny filled the shot glass once more, his eyes darkening as he turned to meet his brother's gaze. "What about her?"

Aric took a deep breath. "I think she's lying to you."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sonny raised the shot glass, staring at the amber liquid before swallowing all of it greedily in one gulp. His thoughts were plaguing him from the conversation he'd had with his brother two days previously. Since then, things had changed. Oh yes, things had changed in more ways than one.

_"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Sonny lift the glass to his lips, chugging it down without delay. "What else?"_

"It's about Courtney."

Sonny filled the shot glass once more, his eyes darkening as he turned to meet his brother's gaze. "What about her?"

Aric took a deep breath. "I think she's lying to you."

Sonny's only response to his brother was the throwing of a filled shot glass against the wall.

His brother had spilled the truth immediately after.

He'd calmly explained to him how Courtney was a well known con-artist and how he and Elizabeth had believed she was trying to play him. Elizabeth, Sonny scoffed at her name. What the hell did she know? She was just Jason's wife and Carly's best friend. Carly didn't like Courtney, hence the reason Elizabeth had automatically jumped to conclusions about his sister.

If she even was that.

He believed his brother when he claimed that Courtney might not be his flesh and blood. Aric had no reason to lie to him. Elizabeth did.

The door to the penthouse opened suddenly. "Sonny, you have a visitor."

His personal doctor walked in, a big grin on her face. "Do have siblings coming out of the wood work or something Sonny? Should I keep your DNA analysis handy?"

Sonny's eyes narrowed at the doctor. He was in no mood for her. The only thing he wanted from her was the truth. Was Courtney his sister or not? "Do you have the file?"

She took a few more steps closer to him, waving the files in front of his face. "Only took me two days this time."

Sonny glared at her, snatching the files from her before walking over to the couch and sitting down, not caring where he landed on it.

The doctor frowned at him. Was he on drugs? This wasn't the Sonny that usually greeted her. The Sonny Corinthos she knew joked with her and laughed with her. This wasn't him. She shook her head and turned around, walking to the door. She didn't need to be informally dismissed twice – she already got the hint.

"You're welcome." She muttered before opening the door. She didn't even think he heard her. And if he did, he made no indication. She gave him one last look before closing the door behind her and nodding at Max as she stepped onto the elevator.

Mobsters, she rolled her eyes as she pressed the button for the lobby.

"So what did your charming husband say about us going out to lunch?" Aric walked across the creaky wooden planks with JP in his arms.

"He didn't say anything." Elizabeth frowned, staring out at the water. It wouldn't do her any good today, she sighed. There was no way she could be calm when Jason was at home stewing. She'd never categorize Jason Morgan as the jealous type, but ever since Aric had resurfaced in her life – she could honestly say he was. "I don't think he likes you very much."

"He doesn't like me _at all_, Elizabeth." Aric chuckled, sitting on the bench as he too stared out at the water. "He doesn't trust me and I don't think he likes how close we are either."

"Jason doesn't trust easily." Elizabeth made her way back to the bench and sat down beside her friend, motioning for him to hand her son over. She took the little boy in her arms and he snuggled against her, the uneasiness from being in a stranger's arms seeping out of him immediately.

"He's jealous." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I…" Elizabeth looked up at her friend. "Yes." She sighed. "I think he's jealous of you."

"Why?" Why would Jason be jealous of him? Elizabeth was his best friend – nothing more, nothing less. Jason had no reason to be jealous of him. The man was _married_ to Elizabeth for crying out loud!

"I don't know." She admitted, her cheeks staring to tinge pink with embarrassment. "He hasn't said. He won't even admit that he is jealous."

Aric rolled her eyes. "He has no reason to be jealous."

"I know." Elizabeth nodded. "But, he doesn't know that. You know our past. Can you blame him for feeling threatened?"

"I guess not." Aric glanced sideways at his friend. "But, he still doesn't have a reason to be jealous in the first place. It's not like I'm going to be here for much longer anyway. Business is starting to heat up back home and I don't know how much longer I can procrastinate going back."

"I can't blame him for being jealous. I've given him so many reasons to doubt me." Elizabeth's voice came out dejected as she brushed a hand across her son's back. "But, I don't want to give him anymore reasons not to trust me. So, if he asks me to stay away from you…" She met Aric's gaze. "I'm going to do it."

"Elizabeth." He sighed. "If- If it comes to that, fine. But, I don't think it will."

"Aric-"

Elizabeth immediately snapped her mouth shut as she and Aric turned to see Carly and Alexis walking down the stairs. Both women stayed near the stairs, neither of them noticing Aric, Elizabeth and the baby on the bench nearby.

"I already told you Carly, stay out of my life." Alexis' lips formed a thin line which was neither a frown, nor a smile. "And for that matter, stay out of my daughter's life."

"Don't you mean _Sonny's_ daughter's life?" Carly snapped back. "He has a right to know his daughter Alexis. And I won't let you keep her from him."

"Sonny will get her killed!" Alexis' eyes flamed with anger and her cheeks matched her mood by turning a bright red to showcase her frustration. "I want my daughter alive and if she's around Sonny there will be danger not far behind her. I don't want her growing up with bodyguards always having to check her back. I want my daughter to live her life, I don't want her having to worry about the possibility of getting into Sonny's limo for the last time. It's not happening."

"Alexis, she could walk across the street tomorrow and get hit by the local bus! Or she could come in contact with a disease just from walking around her room! Life is unpredictable." Carly's eyes narrowed at the woman. "….and you cannot keep Sonny's daughter from him."

"You mean like you kept AJ's son from him?" Alexis fired back. "Like you _still_ are?"

"Don't bring Michael into this! This is about _you_ keeping Sonny from his daughter! You have no right to-"

"And what about you, Carly? Did you have a right to keep AJ from his son? No. But that didn't stop you, did it? Did it?"

"You know what? You're not worth it." Carly glared at Alexis. "Next time you see me at Kelly's don't talk to me."

"Don't talk to you?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Don't talk to _me_! You approached _me_, Carly! It wasn't the other way around."

"Well you shouldn't have told me that Kristina was Sonny's in the first place!"

"I thought she was going to die! And I didn't tell you! You were eavesdropping as usual!"

"I was not!" Carly took a step closer to the woman so she was right near her face. "And you weren't exactly whispering so you should be careful when you open your mouth! If you don't want the world to know your deep, dark secret keep your mouth shut!"

Alexis glared at the blonde. "I don't need to listen to this. Goodbye, Carly." Alexis turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs, going back the same way she had arrived.

"Oh God." Carly's knees nearly gave out as she placed a hand over her mouth. What was she going to do now? She had to tell Sonny the truth. But…if she did then he'd know she had known about Kristina for a while. Either way she was damned.

"Carly."

Carly looked up just in time to see Elizabeth pass her son to Aric and stand from the bench, making her way over to her. Elizabeth immediately pulled Carly into a hug, allowing the woman to draw as much strength from her as she needed.

She knew Elizabeth had overheard the entire conversation, she didn't even need to ask her. "What am I going to do, Elizabeth?" The first tear fell. Then the second. And before she knew what was happening she had already soaked Elizabeth's shirt. "What am I going to do?" She continued to chant over and over with a few verses of 'Oh God'.

Aric walked into Sonny's penthouse with Carly and Elizabeth on his heels. He and Elizabeth had taken Carly across the hall so they could talk to her when they had gotten back to the towers. They both knew Carly needed to calm down before she faced her husband and now that she had calmed down considerably it was show time.

"Sonny." Aric walked over to his brother, pulling him into a hug.

Sonny allowed his brother to pull him into a hug and as they pulled away from each other he noticed his wife and best friend's wife standing in front of the now closed door.

"Sonny…" Carly took a tentative step towards him. She knew he'd been drinking and that meant he couldn't be predicted. Sonny went on a war path when he was drunk and never stopped to think about the consequences. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sonny's eyed darkened dangerously as they landed solely on his wife. "What?"

"It's about Alexis…" Carly trailed off. "And her daughter Kristina."

"What about them?" His eyes glazed over in confusion.

"Kristina isn't Ned's daughter, Sonny." Carly swallowed, taking a large gulp of air. "She's yours."

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse, the door slamming shut in his wake. His eyes immediately began searching the room for Sonny. Sonny had called him just a few moments ago and said he needed to talk to him. He hadn't wasted any time in running over to his friend who had been acting very strange over the past week.

During the last week Sonny had begun to drink a lot more than usual and therefore he'd been snapping at people – including him. Every time he had brought up Sonny's brother or sister, Sonny would snap at him and get very angry. Jason had learned quickly not to mention them anymore unless Sonny talked about them first.

"Sonny." He called out into the empty penthouse as he walked further into the room, still scoping it for the man in question.

"Jason."

The soft spoken word had him snapping his head to the front of the living room. His electric blue eyes landed on Sonny as he walked over to the man who was kneeling in front of the fire place. Sonny's clothing was all ruffled, not neat and straight like it usually was. His face was dark and his eyes glinted when they came to rest on the tumbler in his hand.

Sonny's eyes met with Jason's and Jason had to suppress a gasp as he looked down at his friend. Sonny's eyes were weary and bloodshot. They showcased a man in intense misery and at that moment all Jason wanted to do was take it all away for his friend.

Sonny's lips curled up into a smile that showed no humor, only desolation. "Kristina is my daughter."

"What?" Jason's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are you sure?"

"Carly knew about it." His voice hitched as his eyes fell from Jason's.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He had no clue what to say to Sonny, no clue what to say to make him feel better. "Sonny…I'm sorry." The words seemed so miniscule to what Sonny was going through, but it was too late to take them back now.

"I know. If you would have known, you'd have told me." Sonny placed a hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought before brushing the same hand across his face in frustration.

Jason reached his hand out and grabbed the tumbler from Sonny's other hand before walking over to the mini bar and leaving it there. He walked back over to Sonny, kneeling in front of his friend so that he was eye level. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

The word was spoken which such vehemence that Jason didn't comment further. He narrowed his eyes at his friend as he spoke, "What's going on Sonny? Is this why you've been drinking all week?"

"No."

Sonny's voice was a whisper again and Jason decided to just wait, knowing that eventually Sonny would continue.

"Why don't you like Courtney and Aric?" Sonny's brown eyes finally landed on Jason again.

"What?" For the second time since he'd arrived Sonny had him in total astonishment.

"You don't like them." It wasn't a question, but a statement. When Jason didn't say a word, Sonny continued. "I know you don't trust them at all, but Aric is still my brother and Courtney is my sister."

Jason let out a deep sigh. "I know that Aric is your brother, you showed me the blood work. But, you still have no proof that Courtney is your sister. The only thing you have to go on is _Mike's_ word and we all know how trustworthy he is."

"Wrong." Sonny shook his head. "I just had Courtney tested. Her guard was able to get me a strand of her hair so that we could get in analyzed."

"And?" Jason prompted him.

"And Courtney is my sister." Sonny searched Jason eyes for a hint of what he was thinking. "But, she isn't who she says she is."

Jason frowned. Was Sonny messing with his head or something? He was really confusing him today. He had no clue where he was going with this, with any of this. "What do you mean?"

"Aric knows she's a common con artist and he was worried that she was trying to scam me. So, I had some tests done and she _is_ my sister."

"Are you-"

Jason was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the opening of it. Max stuck his head in, his eyes landing on the duo. "Boss, your sister is here."

Sonny nodded his head and Max opened the door further so Courtney could enter. He closed the door once she was inside and Courtney walked over to Jason and Sonny.

Courtney stood in front of them, shuffling her feet as they stared at her. "You said we needed to talk." Her head jutted out at them.

"Courtney…" Sonny stood from his spot in front of the fire place. "You have some explaining to do."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Carly Corinthos had no idea what she was going to do when she ran into her husband. She'd finally told him the truth about Kristina yesterday and now she was scared of what he'd do. Would he be mad at her? Should she pack and get ready to move out? Would he divorce her? Forgive her?

She shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror. She smoothed a hand over her shirt and pants, giving herself a final once over. She knew that even if Sonny was upset about her not telling him the truth, it wouldn't totally be her fault.

Sonny's brother Aric had left town yesterday. He had business he had to take care of back home but he'd made sure that they all knew he was coming back soon. He promised.

Carly turned away from the mirror and walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. She spotted Sonny pacing nearby the phone as she walked down the stairs and once she reached the bottom she made her way over to him.

"Sonny." She called out to him when she was only a few feet away. She needed to gauge his mood before she said anything.

Sonny turned around so he was facing her and looked up. His eyes linked with hers and he couldn't help but allow his lips to curve slightly upwards at her. "Hey Carly."

Carly took another step towards him, laying her hand on his upper arm. "I know that you are really mad at me right now, but will you please give me a chance to explain why I didn't tell you?"

Sonny continued to stare at her as he sighed, pulling her arm off of him. "Okay."

Carly blinked, doing a double take. Did he say okay? "Okay, I can explain?" She needed to be absolutely sure she wasn't hearing things. Hopefully her hearing was fine and he'd agreed to allow her to explain. If he didn't hear her side of the story he might not understand why she did what she did. She had to make him see reason!

He didn't open his mouth to speak, his brief nod was his only answer to her.

Carly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as the words rushed out of her mouth, tumbling out one after another. "I didn't tell you Kristina was your daughter because Alexis asked me not to. And I was not doing to her what Robin did to me."

Sonny raised a brow at her. "That's it?"

"Yes. When Robin told AJ he was Michael's father she blew my world apart. And I wasn't doing that to Alexis no matter how much I don't like her."

"I don't blame you for not telling me, Carly." Sonny placed a hand on either side of her cheeks. "And I forgive you for keeping it a secret."

"Sonny…" Carly stared up at him in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He smiled, his dimples showing. "I've just had a lot of time to think and I've decided that wasting my energy being mad just isn't worth it. You didn't tell me about Kristina because you didn't want to be Alexis' Robin and I respect you for that. I am hurt that I've missed out on my daughter's life but its too late now to change the past isn't it?"

"I guess..."

"And it wasn't your job to tell me, it was Alexis' job to tell me the truth. I'm Kristina's father and Alexis had no right to keep her from me."

"No, she didn't. That's why I kept debating whether or not to tell you. Alexis is keeping your daughter from you Sonny and-"

"Thank you for telling me Carly." His right hand caressed her cheek. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"After the way Alexis treated me yesterday there was no way I was keeping her secret anymore. And you had a right to know, so I told you."

"Well, thank you." Sonny smiled, leaning in to kiss her. He took her lips between his for a moment before pulling back, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug.. He had to tell her about Courtney before they did anything else. He knew once he kissed her he would forget all about it so he had to pull back while he still could. "I need to talk to you about Courtney."

"What about her?" Carly rested her head on Sonny's chest, her arms snaking around his back.

"Aric knew her from before he moved here." Sonny started. "She is a big time con artist and he told me to warn me about her just in case she was pretending to be my sister."

"She _what_?" Carly untangled herself from his embrace and began pacing. "That conniving, manipulative little bit-"

"Carly!" Sonny interrupted her tirade. "I had Milo guard her the other day and he was able to snatch a piece of her hair without her knowledge. We had the tests run and Courtney _is_ my sister."

Carly stopped pacing long enough to look at him. "She is?"

"Yes."

Carly closed her eyes, counting backwards from ten before walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. Now she'd never be able to get rid of Courtney. When Courtney had come into their lives so suddenly she had secretly hoped that it was all a lie, that Courtney _wasn't_ Sonny's sister. But then Mike had come forward and said that he remembered sleeping with Janine and Sonny had bought into the whole act.

The only thing on her side was that Sonny had never ordered a blood test since he believed Mike. But now…now they knew for sure that Courtney was Sonny's sister. There was no going back, no possibility that it was all a ruse. Now she was stuck with Courtney for the rest of her life. Well, unless she divorced Sonny, but she wasn't giving up her husband because of his twit of a sister. It just wasn't happening. Carly looked up at Sonny and opened her mouth to speak when she heard crying coming from across the hall.

A baby crying.

Her hand instinctively landed on her stomach as she rubbed her flat tummy. The baby's cries continued for another minute before they began to lessen…ceasing completely a few seconds later. It looked like Jason and Elizabeth had the whole baby thing down pat already. Her and Sonny rarely heard JP cry, but when they did, it brought back painful dreams for them.

JP was supposed to be their son, he was supposed to be in this penthouse living with them. He was supposed to be crying for them, not Jason and Elizabeth. She was happy that her friends had the baby they both wanted, she was ecstatic for them. But the selfish side of her, the side that resented them for taking away her child, wanted nothing more than to snatch that baby from their arms.

Sonny walked over to Carly, sitting beside her on the couch before pulling her into his arms. He too had heard the baby's cries and even though Carly was pregnant, it still wasn't the same. He and his wife were still mourning the loss of their second child regardless of the life growing inside her belly at that very moment.

Carly'd had a miscarriage once before and now they had lost another child. He didn't even want to get his hopes up with this one for fear of losing it too.

Carly clung to Sonny, not wanting to let go. She needed the strength she was getting from him. If he hadn't have been there she didn't know what she would have done. She might have actually run over to Jason's penthouse and stolen that baby…

Sonny sighed, holding Carly to him just as tight. They'd get through this eventually.

They had to.

"Jason are you sure it's okay to take him out? He's not even a month old yet." Elizabeth's hands situated themselves on her hips as she perfected the mommy stance. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Elizabeth, he's fine." Jason looked down at his son, smiling at him. "Your mommy is just being protective, there's nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth twisted her hands around, playing with them in a nervous gesture. "Are you sure?"

Jason's gaze landed on her. "I'm positive."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Jason nodded, holding JP against himself. "Let's go before you change your mind again."

She grabbed her purse off the desk, twining it between her fingers. "There is nothing wrong with being cautious. I don't want JP to get sick."

"Elizabeth, it's not winter anymore. I'm sure the spring weather we are going to have today will be fine for Jay, okay?"

Her teeth caught her bottom lip, her still unsure blue eyes landing on his as she ignored his nickname for their son. "I- I know that. I just don't want to take a chance on him getting sick or catching something. He's still a baby Jason, he can't fight off colds or anything like we can."

"He'll be fine, he has us." With JP in one arm, Jason opened the penthouse door and waited for Elizabeth to enter the hallway first. He closed the door behind them, nodding at the guard stationed in front of it before stepping onto the elevator.

"Hello?" She answered the phone with apprehension. For some reason her caller id wasn't working properly today.

_"Elizabeth?"_

"Patrick! How are you?" She gushed, smiling into the phone. "You came to visit for one day and then you take off without so much as a phone call."

_"Robin called me just as I arrived at the PC Hotel. There were…" He trailed off, clearing his throat. "There were some things going on at home that I had to take care of and I had to get there right away. I didn't have time to call you, I'm sorry."_

"What happened? Is Robin okay? Are you okay? Is it Noah? What's going on?" She fired the questions out, one after another. "Did something happen at the hospital?"

_"Everything is fine." His voice soothed her over. "Everyone is fine. I just had to come home because Robin really needed me."_

"Is she okay?"

_"She's fine." Patrick chuckled, deciding to end her misery. "Robin's pregnant."_

Elizabeth let out a squeal and he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a minute so she wouldn't hurt his ears anymore than she already had by her sudden reaction. "Patrick that's great! Congratulations!"

_"Thank you." _

"You're welcome." She beamed into the phone. "I guess this means I'll have to come visit you for the next few months huh? 'Cause you won't want to leave Robin alone right now."

_"Yeah…" He paused. "But, if you want, before Robin can't fly anymore we can come visit for a few days or something."_

"Are you sure the both of you can get away from work?"

_"Elizabeth, I'm Patrick Drake." His usual cocky tone laced his words. "I can do whatever I want. And if I want to take my wife to go visit a friend, I will."_

Elizabeth laughed. "Okay."

_"Okay, good." He yelled something that apparently wasn't addressed to her before he got back on the phone. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

She hung up the phone just a second after he did and she placed it back into her purse, looking up to see that she the object of everyone's attention. "What?" She asked, staring back at all of them.

When no one moved, Jason took a turn and glared at all of them. Almost instantly everyone went back to what they had been doing.

"What was that about?" Jason asked, his head tilting towards her purse.

"That was Patrick." She smiled at Jason before her gaze landed on her son. She reached out a hand and smoothed a finger over his soft cheek. "He wanted to call and say he was sorry for not telling me he had to leave that same day he came to visit."

"Okay…" Jason lengthened the word, fishing for what else she'd found of from her friend. There was more, he knew there was. He just had to wait for her to get it all out.

"Robin's pregnant and she called him just when he'd gotten to the hotel. I don't know whether she told him over the phone or made him go all the way home first. But, he left and didn't get the chance to call. So, he wanted to apologize to me."

"That was nice of him." Personally, he didn't like the guy one bit. He was rude, obnoxious and very cocky. He'd even bet good money that Patrick had a bigger ego than Sonny. _But_, he'd be civil for Elizabeth's sake.

"Well, Patrick didn't want me to-"

Elizabeth was cut off by an angry Courtney Quatermaine. "You have some nerve coming in here." She glared at Elizabeth. "After what you've done to my brother, you have nerve showing your face in town at all."

Elizabeth frowned at her. What was she talking about? "What?"

"You killed his child! How could you do that to him? You know how much he and Carly wanted a baby."

"I didn't kill his child. I didn't even know that I was pregnant before we did the insemination." Elizabeth stood up from her seat so that she was standing right in front of Courtney. "And I don't appreciate you accusing me of hurting your brother. Sonny is my friend, I would never intentionally hurt him and he knows that. Besides, isn't this none of your business anyway? This was between me, Jason, Sonny and Carly – not you."

"Sonny's my brother, that makes it my business." Courtney challenged Elizabeth back, glaring down at the petite brunette. As Elizabeth stared up at her not knowing what to say, Courtney thought back to her conversation with Sonny the day before.

After getting a phone call that he needed to see her, she headed over to his penthouse where he wasted no time in telling her she had some explaining to do. She played the innocent routine and he called her on it. He told her that he had some tests done and that although she was his sister he knew she wasn't what she made herself out to be.

She lied through her teeth and told him it wasn't true. And a half hour later when he still didn't believe her she admitted the truth. Everything spilled out – the truth about everything. Where she was really from, why she was really in Port Charles, why she was _still_ in Port Charles…

And Sonny believed her, she grinned inwardly. He believed every single lie that came out of her mouth.

"I don't care if you are Sonny's sister, it still wasn't your business. The only peoples business it was, was the Corinthos' and the Morgan's."

"I am a Corinthos." Courtney grinned at her, her pearly whites coming out in full force.

"No…" Elizabeth's eyes twinkled at her. "You're a _Quatermaine_."

Courtney frowned as she stood speechless in front of Jason and Elizabeth's table for the next few minutes. What could she say to that? Was there anything to even say after what Elizabeth said to her? She glared at the woman who'd hurt her brother before turning on her heel and walking behind the counter. She'd get her back later…

If Courtney wanted to dish it, she'd dish back, Elizabeth smiled to herself as Penny came over to take their orders.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elizabeth Webber was _not_ having a good day and it wasn't even noon yet. She cursed herself as she hopped around the room with one shoe on her foot. She couldn't find the other one. She made her way over to the closet, searching around the door for it. Maybe she'd thrown it somewhere over there and missed. As she continued the hunt for her other shoe she thought back to earlier that day.

She'd been pulled out of her peaceful slumber by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Carly wanted her to go shopping with her and while she accepted, she wasn't ready to go shopping at six o'clock in the morning. So, she'd placed her cell phone back on the night table where it had been all night. How it got there when it was usually in her purse, she had no clue.

After ridding herself of her cell phone she'd turned back around to snuggle with her husband again. They rarely had time to snuggle and just _be_ anymore so when they had the opportunity they took it. Their alone time had decreased even more since she and JP had come home from the hospital. Between Jason's work schedule and her sudden inspirations to paint, alone time was limited even before she got pregnant. But now, the alone time they had was spent with JP.

She and Jason hadn't snuggled for more than five minutes before Jason was on top of her, kissing every inch of her body and making her blood hum. Much to both hers and his dismay though, her cell phone rang again a moment later.

It was Carly again, this time wanting know what time to leave would be good for her. At that point, she didn't want to go shopping at all – the only thing she had wanted to do was lose herself in her husband.

But, had that happened? _Nooooo_.

Voila! She'd found it! She grabbed the pesky sneaker and put it on, tying it nice and tight before she walked out of the room. She wasn't stupid, she knew how Carly was when she went shopping. Therefore she was wearing sneakers. She wasn't going to kill her feet by attempting to walk around in heels all afternoon at the mall. Nope.

She stomped down the stairs, dreading even leaving her two men for a few hours. Earlier all she'd wanted was some alone time with her husband, now all she wanted was some alone time with her husband and son. And of course, she wasn't going to get it because Carly wanted to go _shopping_.

When she reached the bottom landing her eyes searched the penthouse for Jason and JP. Not finding them in the living room, she made her way into the kitchen. She peeked her head in the doorway, shaking it when she realized they weren't there either.

She was just about to go upstairs and check JP's room when she heard Jason's voice from out in the hallway.

"She's getting ready Carly, give her a minute."

She could hear the frustration in his voice. It was the same tone he'd use when he was letting someone know that they were about to push him over the edge so they had better look out. She walked over to the closed door, realizing then why she hadn't heard him earlier and opened it, taking in the scene in front of her.

Carly stood, hands on her hips, glaring at Jason who was blocking the door so she couldn't get in. Jason had JP in his arms and since she couldn't see his face, she'd have to judge his face on the tone of his voice. He was in a no nonsense mood, that was for sure. But then again, she already knew that from the way he'd spoken to Carly a minute ago.

"Carly, I'm ready to go." Elizabeth spoke from behind the tiny spot she could see the woman through. Although Jason was blocking the door, he wasn't blocking it completely and she had just enough room to see Carly and squeeze past him if she wished. "I just need to grab my purse." She turned on her heel quickly grabbing her purse from its spot on Jason's desk before turning back around and walking out the door. She stopped just in front of her husband and leaned up kissing his lips briefly before leaving a peck on JP's forehead and meeting Jason's gaze. "I'll see you later."

Jason didn't say a word as she walked up to Carly, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the elevator. He walked over to the elevator with JP still in his arms and gave the duo a brief smile just before the doors closed.

He walked back over to his penthouse and entered. He was just about to close the door when he heard someone calling his name, followed by two sets of feet getting closer to the door and walking in, passing by him. He shut the door and turned around, nodding at Sonny and Michael.

Michael ran over to his uncle and hugged him the best as he could with JP in his way. When he pulled back he looked up at his uncle for a moment before looking down at the baby in his arms. The baby that was supposed to be his little brother. His eyes met Jason's once again, hope swirling around in them. "Can I hold him?"

Jason nodded once and gave Michael a small smile as he motioned for him to sit on the couch. "Sit down and then you can hold him."

Michael walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, Sonny sitting next to him as Jason stopped just in front of them. He kneeled down in front of Michael and Sonny showed him how to arrange his arms so he could hold the baby before Jason handed his son over to the little boy that he'd once thought of as his.

Michael cradled his cousin in his arms and placed one of his arms underneath what would later be his knees and the other arm underneath the baby's head to support him since he couldn't do that for himself yet. He smiled down at him, all the while wishing that he was his brother and not his cousin. He loved his Uncle Jason and Aunt Elizabeth, but he still wanted this baby to be his little brother. He didn't want to have to wait a few months for his mom to give birth to a new baby, he wanted him now.

While Michael kept an eye on the baby in his arms, Jason motioned for Sonny to stand with him and the duo walked a few feet away from their son's.

"Is Michael okay?" Jason's worried cerulean eyes landed on Sonny's. "I know he probably didn't take the news well, but how is he?"

"He didn't seem to be too upset." Sonny shrugged. "Carly and I told him that she's pregnant so now he at least has that to look forward to." He paused, glancing over at Michael and JP for a moment. "He won't admit it but Carly and I both know he's upset about the whole thing. He's hurt and he doesn't think that the baby Carly's carrying will be coming. He's scared the doctor made another mistake."

"Did you…" Jason trailed off, swallowing the apprehension that seemed to rise up in his throat. "Did you tell him that there's no way the doctor made a mistake this time?"

"We did." Sonny confirmed. "But, Michael brought up an interesting point. The doctor said that there was no mistake when Elizabeth was pregnant so he wasn't sure if he could trust the doctor again this time."

"You can't blame him for being hesitant." Jason agreed. "He doesn't want to get his hopes up for nothing again."

"I know." Sonny blinked, holding it longer than necessary before looking back over at Michael. "He's hurt but he won't admit it. He's too stubborn."

"He's Carly's son, what did you expect?" Jason grinned and Sonny's lips turned upward at his friends joke.

Without warning, Sonny slapped Jason on the back, congratulating him on fatherhood. "How are things going with you and JP? I always knew you'd be a great father."

"Things are…good." Jason nodded his head slowly a few times. If Sonny wanted to change the subject, that was fine with him. "I was surprised when Elizabeth told me he was ours. She threw me for a big loop that day."

"Us too."

"Sonny…" Jason sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry it did, but-"

"Jason, you did nothing wrong. You and Elizabeth never knew she was pregnant and the doctor never caught it either. You're not Superman, how could you know?"

"I know that. But, I still feel like there's something I could have done to prevent all of this. Something I could have-"

"How?" Sonny looked him straight in the eye, asking him point blank. "_How_ could you have prevented all of this, Jason?" When Jason remained stoic, Sonny answered for him. "You couldn't have. So don't worry about it, it's not your fault. You didn't do this Jason. And I know you would never intentionally hurt me and Carly." He placed his hands on Jason's shoulder so he would look at him. "You didn't do this so don't blame yourself."

"How can I not?" Jason growled at Sonny, his anger towards himself rising to the surface. "If Elizabeth and I had double checked that she wasn't pregnant then this never would have happened. You and Carly wouldn't have had to lose another baby, Michael wouldn't have lost a brother…"

"Michael didn't lose a brother." Sonny's strong, unwavering voice broke through to him. "He still has JP in his life, he didn't lose a brother. And now, maybe he'll have _two_ brothers instead of one."

"That's- that's not the point, Sonny. It still happened and you are all hurting. And- and there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I can do to fix it or change it."

"You didn't hurt us, Jason. We're fine, we'll get through this." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "Carly and I spoke to Doctor Meadows the other day and she said that a few days before the procedure when Elizabeth came in so they could make sure her body was ready to receive the embryo's they did a pregnancy test." Sonny smiled at the shocked look on Jason's face. "Her pregnancy didn't show up on the test Jason. So, there's no way either of you could have known if the doctor didn't find anything. You're not God."

Jason closed his eyes as Sonny finished speaking and ran his hands over his face, covering his eyes as he rubbed his cheeks. The doctor hadn't told them that bit of information. Had they told Elizabeth? He couldn't be sure since she never said anything. But, from Sonny's reaction they probably hadn't.

He didn't care if Sonny didn't blame him for this, it was still his fault. He and Elizabeth had both wished that the baby she was carrying was theirs and now it had come true. Their wish had come true.

At the expense of their best friend's dreams.

They'd crushed their dreams for the baby Elizabeth was supposed to be carrying them. Yes, Carly was pregnant and they would have a new baby in a few months. But, that didn't change the fact that they'd had hopes, dreams and plans for the baby once it was born. In an instant all of that had been taken from them.

"Jason."

He felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder again and he looked up to meet his friends gaze.

Sonny tilted his head towards the couch where Michael was still cradling JP and Jason followed his motion. Michael was smiling down at his son and he could hear him talking with him. He couldn't make out all of his words since Michael was talking unusually low but he could recognize the happiness and eagerness of his tone.

Michael was probably just glad that he wasn't the only kid living at Harborview Towers anymore.

"Uncle Jason!"

Jason raised his gaze to meet Michael's smiling face.

Michael looked back down at JP before he smiled at his uncle again. "I think he likes me!" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "His face scrunched up and turned bright red and then I told him it was okay and that I was here and that I'd always protect him. And then he just stopped and his face turned back to normal. He likes me!"

Jason and Sonny walked over to the boys, each men smiling down at their protégé's. "I'm sure he does Michael. You're his cousin, he loves you already."

"His cousin?" This time it was Michael's face who scrunched up. "Are you and Elizabeth having more kids? I thought I could be his big brother."

"Well, Elizabeth and I haven't talked about that yet." Jason smiled at him. "But, of course you can be his big brother. Are you going to look out for him when the kids at the park pick on him?"

"Of course." Michael puffed out his chest. "And I'll definitely protect him from that mean Logan James who won't share the slide at the park!"

"Thank you, Michael." Jason's voice was low, a pitch above a whisper. "I appreciate that. And I'm sure Jay will too."

Michael smiled up at his uncle, staring at him for a moment before looking back down at his brother. Sure, he might be getting another one in a few months and sure the baby might not be able to do play video games with him yet, but at least he was here and in a few years he'd finally have someone who would willingly play video games with him. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait!

"So, what do you still need to get for Michael's party?" Elizabeth asked Carly as the duo made their way down the narrow aisle in the store. Elizabeth was pushing the empty cart, although she knew it wouldn't be that way for long, and Carly was walking in front of her, looking at all of the items a person might need to throw a party.

"I think I have everything." Carly stopped, turning to look at Elizabeth. "I just wanted to grab some extra things just in case."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you never know what might happen to the stuff you already have. The people we live with can be unpredictable." She chuckled as Carly went back to looking at the items on the shelves.

This was going to be a long day, she knew it. They hadn't even gotten to the clothes yet and she knew Carly was going to want to spend a lot of time looking at jewelry and shoes as well. She sighed as Carly threw something into the cart. She didn't even look, she didn't care. She just wanted to go home to her husband and son.

Carly threw another thing into the cart and Elizabeth sighed. Yep, she was right – it was going to be a long day.

"I'm not going to tell Alexis that I know Kristina is mine." Sonny spoke softly before he took another long gulp of his coffee. Michael was in the living room watching one his favorite movies and JP was taking a nap so the two men actually had a few minutes to relax and drink the coffee their company produced.

"What?" Jason's head snapped up in surprised as he stared at Sonny. He wasn't going to tell Alexis that he knew the truth? He thought Sonny wanted to get to know his daughter and have her in his life. The only way that would happen was if he told Alexis he knew Kristina was his.

"I'm not going to tell Alexis I know the truth." Sonny repeated. "As much as I want to get to know my daughter, Alexis has gone lengths to keep her from me. She had to have had a reason for doing that. And I'm guessing it has to do with my job." Sonny blew out a breath. "I'm going to have to watch my daughter from afar and I'll make sure she's protected. But, unless Alexis tells me the truth, Kristina won't know that I'm her father."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jason had to be completely sure that this was what his friend wanted. If Sonny chose not to tell Alexis he knew the truth, it was his choice. But he didn't want him making hasty decisions either – he wanted him to be absolutely sure.

"I'm sure." Sonny's voice never wavered or gave Jason any indication that Sonny was anything but positively sure that this was what he wanted.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask again, just to be on the safe side.

"I'm sure."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs to her wayward husband. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!"

Silence.

"Jason!"

Silence.

"Jason, if you don't hurry up we are going to risk Carly's wrath and I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to deal with her today!"

"Why not?" She heard his reply as he trudged down the stairs, his hand fixing his tie along the way. "You can take her."

"That's not the point." She waited until he was on the bottom landing before her hands went to his tie, straightening it and making sure his collar was tucked down correctly. "I know you don't want to go tonight and I know you hate having to get dressed up." She paused, her eyes meeting his. "But remember this is for Michael."

"I know." He sighed, looking down at his attire. "I haven't even been in this suit for ten minutes and already I want to rip it off."

"I'll rip it off you later." She promised, winking saucily at him. "But for now, it has to stay on." She placed her pointer finger on his chest, pushing lightly so he got the hint. "Now, come on. We're going to be late." Elizabeth turned around and gently lifted up JP's carrier, griping it tightly so her son wouldn't go anywhere.

They were just about to the door when Elizabeth turned back around, gazing up at Jason with worried eyes. "Are you sure we should take him with us tonight?" She glanced down at their slumbering son before she looked back up at him. "I don't want to leave him alone for a minute, much less have him out my site for a few hours…but do you think it's a good idea for him to be at the party?"

"He'll be fine." Jason assured her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "He has us, he'll be fine." He grabbed the carrier from her and continued staring at her, gauging her reaction. It was then that he realized, for the first time that night, what she was wearing and how beautiful she looked.

Elizabeth hair was neatly pulled back into an elegant bun, one stray tendril lay on either side of her cheek. Her makeup was done very lightly and you had to really look if you wanted to see it. Other than the eyeliner that really brought out her blue eyes, a hint of blush and whatever she had on her lips that made them really glossy, she didn't have much make up on.

Her dress was a few shades lighter than garnet and was held up by two very thin straps. The bust line didn't reveal anything, but he was sure if she leaned closer to him, he'd get an eyeful. The dress clung to her appropriately all the way past her hips and from there down to an inch below her knee, it flared out, leaving her room to walk, dance or whatever else she planned to do that night.

Just as he was about to see what shoes she'd finally decided on for that night and tell her how beautiful she looked her low chuckle interrupted his train of thought. He felt a cloth brush across his lips and when his eyes met hers, he saw the amusement swirling around in hers.

"What's so funny?" His voice was rough and unsteady. He had no idea what had made her so amused but he wasn't sure he liked it. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes wasn't helping one bit either.

"When you kissed me, my lip gloss got on you." She laughed again, brushing the cloth against his lips again, just to be sure she'd gotten all of it off. "I don't think you want to show up at the party with lip gloss on your lips. That definitely wouldn't be good for your _image_."

A smile pulled up at his lips and he chose to change the subject. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmured just before his lips captured hers in a sensual kiss. Before the kiss got too heated, he pulled back, not wanting to start something they _definitely_ couldn't finish. At least not until later that night, reminded himself with a smile.

"Jason." She clicked her tongue, brushing the cloth across his lips again. "Do I even have anymore gloss still on me? It seems like its all landing on you." Once she was sure the gloss was completely gone from his lips, she refolded the cloth and placed it into JP's baby bag. She always carried around a cloth or two, just to be on the safe side.

"You're lips are still glossy."

"I'll reapply it in the car." She rambled on as if he hadn't spoken at all. "You really need to be careful tonight or your going to end up with my gloss all over your lips and if that happens, I don't think anyone is going to be afraid of you anymore." She grinned up at him and he saw that mischievous look starting to take over again. "Look out! It's glossy Morgan!" She tilted her head to the side, laughing at him. "Fear the gloss!"

Jason rolled his eyes at his wives antics, reaching around her to open the door. He motioned for her to walk ahead of him and she did so, still laughing even as she made her way into the hall.

He rolled his eyes again as he closed the door. He didn't see what was so funny. Sure, people might look at him differently if he had his wife's gloss all over him, but why was it so funny? He shook his head as they boarded the elevator – maybe he wasn't meant to understand.

"I told you you'd have fun." Elizabeth slipped her hand in his as they boarded the elevator.

Jason didn't answer her, he pushed the button for the penthouse level instead and squeezed her hand, letting her know he had heard her but was choosing not to say anything.

"Come on, admit it." She smiled up at him, waiting for him to admit she was right. "You had fun, its okay to say it. Come on."

He shook his head, smirking at her antics. Life was never dull with his wife around, that was for sure.

"Jason…" She continued to prod at him, her eyes glowing with amusement. He had fun, she knew he did. Now all she had to do was get him to admit it! "You-"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, interrupting Elizabeth.

With their son's carrier in one hand and his wife's hand clasped in the other, he walked off the elevator. Once he reached the door to their penthouse he let go of Elizabeth's hand so he could open it and ushered her inside before he followed her, closing the door quietly behind him so he wouldn't disturb the baby.

Not bothering to take JP out of his carrier just yet and risk him waking him up as he walked up the stairs, Jason just lugged the entire thing up to his room and once he reached his son's crib, he lift him up out of the carrier. JP didn't even stir once when Jason put him into his crib, covering him up so he wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night.

He kept an eye on JP for a few minutes, making sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon before he made his way down the hall to his and Elizabeth's room. Upon entering it he spotted her immediately. She was already in her night clothes – one of his t-shirts with usually nothing underneath – and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror that was attached to the dresser. She continued brushing even as he walked up behind her.

He placed one hand on each of her upper arms and moved his head beside hers. He looked at their reflections in the mirror for a minute before he turned his head closer to hers, his lips a few centimeters from her ear.

"You win." He whispered, his voice as rough as sandpaper. "I had fun tonight."

Elizabeth fought hard not smirk at his words but couldn't help herself from breaking out into a full smile. She continued to smile at him, watching him from in the mirror. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His voice was still rough.

…And sexy as hell, Elizabeth added silently. A tiny shudder went through her at the sound of her husband's voice. She wasn't afraid to admit it – her husband had a sexy voice. It was rugged and just…undeniably sexy! And when he spoke to her on the phone...she closed her eyes for a minute, hearing his phone voice in her mind.

"Elizabeth."

His voice snapped her back from her dream and her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at him dreamily through the mirror. "Yes?"

He looked away from the mirror and moved his hands from his wife's arms, using one hand to gently move her head so she would look at him. "Are you tired?" He nudged her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss.

"N- no." She stuttered. Damn him and his voice!

"Are you sure?" He gave her lips a brief kiss before he began leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw line and making his way towards her ear. When he reached his destination he began to suck on the bottom of her earlobe, not even bothering to wait for her answer.

"I'm sure." She somehow managed to get the two words out without making a fool of herself, she smiled inwardly.

Not needing any further confirmation from her, Jason pulled back suddenly and lift her up into his arms, making his way over to their bed which he placed her in the middle of. He followed suit, his body hovering over hers as he placed his arms on either side of her body before pulling her into a deep kiss. And as he kissed her, he began to get out of the suit that he'd never wanted to wear in the first place.

The tie was the first thing to go and he threw it somewhere, not even sure where it landed when he threw it somewhere to the right of him. Next came the itchy white button up shirt. Unfortunately he had to pull back for a minute to get that off. But, as soon as he was free from it his lips were glued to hers once again.

Elizabeth's hands wrapped around Jason's neck as they continued to kiss and Jason hands began an assault on her body. He slipped his right hand underneath her shirt, using his left arm to hold himself up as he cupped her breast.

Elizabeth moaned at the contact – it had been _wayyyy_ too long.

Her suffering was finally going to end tonight. She and Jason hadn't made love since she'd given birth as per the six week rule. Normally she and Jason weren't ones for rules but in this instance they had made an exception, especially since they planned on having more children and Jason wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was fully healed.

It didn't matter that the six weeks still weren't up. What was one more week anyway?

She was in heaven, she smiled to herself as Jason motioned for her to lift herself up a bit so he could slip off the t-shirt she was wearing. Once that was gone his lips replaced his hand on her breast.

She moaned again – she wasn't giving this up for anyone. This was heaven, it didn't matter that her doctor would tell her it was too soon. She was as healthy as an ox, she didn't need a doctor to tell her that. She wouldn't even care if the building was on fire right now, she didn't want Jason to stop. And no matter what happened around them, she wasn't going to let him!

That's when she heard it.

She heard the distinctive sound of a baby crying.

She groaned, pushing at Jason's chest so she could get up and check on JP. She grabbed her t-shirt off the floor where Jason had flung it and sighed in frustration before she made her way down the hall.

Their son really had the worst timing.

**The Next Day:**

"Sonny!"

The door of the penthouse slammed shut as Carly rushed around the vast room, searching for her husband. She had something to show him.

"Son-"

She paused, mid yell, seeing him out of the corner of her eye.

Sonny walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his hand towel before swinging the white towel up, laying it on his right shoulder. "Hey." He smiled at her, greeting her with a kiss.

"I have a present for you." She smiled at him when he pulled back. When he just stared at her, waiting for her to show him, she decided that she couldn't wait anymore and she pulled something out of her purse. She held up the object and waited for Sonny's reaction.

Sonny grabbed it from her and looked at it, knowing immediately what it was.

It was a picture of the baby.

Had Carly had an ultrasound today? He wondered. She'd have told him if she did because she would have wanted him there with her. …Right? "When did you get this?"

"I just got back from the hospital." She was still smiling, glowing. "Dr. Meadows said that the baby is in perfect health. And before I left I asked her if she would print out the pictures from the ultrasound for me so I could show you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" He looked away from the paper. He didn't have to wait for her reply, he instantly knew why she hadn't told him. It was because thoughts of the baby Carly was carrying made him think of the baby that Elizabeth was supposed to be carrying for them. The surprise of the baby being Jason and Elizabeth's had really hit them hard. They'd forever remember their dreams and hopes for the baby, but they were finally getting past it.

They had to.

For _this_ baby's sake. They couldn't bring this child into the world while mourning another. It might seem like they were replacing the other baby and that wasn't what they were trying to do. They would have different hopes, different dreams, different thoughts for this baby. The baby that Carly was carrying wasn't the same baby that Elizabeth was supposed to have given birth to for them. They were two different babies. The only difference was, this one had a fighting chance and the one Elizabeth was going to have for them, didn't. Their other baby never even had a heartbeat.

But, did that mean it never existed?

No, the baby existed, Sonny shook his head. That baby was well and alive in their hearts and every thought. And it always would be. He'd always wonder how the baby would have turned out. Always. But, now he had to let that dream go and focus on _this_ child. He had to. Or it wouldn't be fair to the child Carly would be giving birth to in a few months.

"I didn't think you'd have the time." Carly's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Plus, I didn't think you would be ready to see the baby just yet." She pointed to the picture. "Seeing the baby on the screen and hearing its heartbeat is not the same thing as seeing a photograph."

"I know."

"Sonny…I know that you're still hurting over our baby. I know. I am too." She smiled sadly. "But, the baby is gone. It never even had a chance, Sonny. And if we want to have a healthy baby in a few months we have to start dealing with that loss. We have to." She caressed his cheek with her free hand since the other still held her purse. "We owe it to this baby to only think about it when we see it. And we owe it to JP too. When we look at that child, we should be seeing bits and pieces of Jason and Elizabeth staring back at us."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "And I don't. Every time I see him or hear him from across the hall, all I can think about is the baby we are supposed to have in our arms. And that is something we have to come to terms with." She let her purse fall to the floor and she cupped his face with her other hand. "It doesn't mean we have to forget about the baby, Sonny. He or she will always be in our thoughts and prayers, I know that. But, I think its time we deal with what is."

Carly searched his eyes, looking for a reaction from him. When she found none, she continued. "This baby that I'm carrying is growing everyday inside of me. JP is growing more and more everyday. And we're missing it, Sonny. We're missing out on that child's life. On Jason and Elizabeth's child's life." She paused again. "I want to be able to look at that little boy and see Jason's eyes looking back at me. I don't want to always be reminded of the baby we lost when I see him. I want to be able to hold that baby and think of him and only him."

"I want the same thing." Sonny whispered.

"And one day we will be able to do that." Tears slid down her cheeks. "One day we can look at JP and see him and not our baby." Carly sniffed, dropping her hands from his face. She had to walk away from this for a few minutes. She needed a drink and she needed to let her mind reflect before she came back Sonny. She walked around him and made her way into the kitchen in search of some juice since it was the only thing other than milk that Sonny had okayed so far.

He watched her walk around him, heard her walk into the kitchen. Someday, Sonny chanted to himself as he stared down at the picture again. Someday, when they looked at Jason and Elizabeth's son they'd be able to see him for him and not the child that was supposed to be theirs.

He ran a finger over the baby as his eyes remained glued to the picture.

Someday.

"Is he asleep?" Jason whispered quietly as he motioned to the little boy sandwiched in between them on the couch.

"Yes." Elizabeth's hand rubbed Michael's arm in a soothing gesture.

Michael had leaned his head on her shoulder sometime during the middle of the movie so she'd put her arm around him to make him more comfortable. And now, she glanced at the television, as the end credits rolled he was fast asleep.

"Do you want to grab him so we can put him into bed?" She whispered to Jason, her eyes landing on him. "You put his stuff in the guest room right?"

Jason nodded, standing and leaning down to grab him, pulling him into his arms before he walked up the stairs to put him into bed.

Elizabeth watched as Jason walked up the stairs, Michael tucked away safely in his arms. They'd worn the little boy out, she mused.

Michael had been there since before dinner because she wanted Sonny and Carly to have a night to themselves. She'd gone with Carly for her first ultrasound since Carly was scared Sonny wouldn't have wanted to go. On the way home, Carly had told her that she and Sonny really needed to talk so she shouldn't be alarmed if she heard fighting from across the hall.

Immediately she had asked Carly if she wanted her and Jason to take Michael for the night so she and Sonny could have the penthouse to themselves. Carly agreed.

And here they were, Elizabeth smiled, standing to rewind the movie and turn off the television. Before she got to the television she changed her mind and decided to clean off the coffee table first. So she gathered all of their glasses and big bowel of popcorn and put them into the kitchen. Just as she made her way back into the living room to rewind the movie they'd just watched she turned to see her husband walking down the stairs already.

"Michael still asleep?"

"He sleeps like the dead." Jason smiled as he reached the bottom stair. "Michael is just like his mother. She can sleep through a hurricane and so can he."

Elizabeth chuckled as she stopped the movie and hit the rewind button. She turned to look at her husband, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to remember what she was going to say to him. The minute her eyes had landed on him, all of her thoughts had escaped her now she couldn't remember what she was going to say.

She changed her mind and decided to enjoy the view and stare at her husband instead of trying to remember what she had been thinking a moment ago. Her eyes glittered, roaming over his body. Last night, after she'd gotten JP to go back to sleep, she'd come back into their room and her husband had also fallen asleep on her. So, of course nothing happened between them.

It was a good thing that Michael wasn't a light sleeper because she fully intended on taking advantage of him tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. She was going to make love with her husband tonight and that was that.

She thought she heard him calling her name and she looked up at him in wonderment. She was just about to ask what he wanted when there was a knock on the door and once again she forgot was she was going to say.

They both walked over to the door, Elizabeth reaching it first. She opened the door and gasped at the familiar face she saw on the other side.

"Liz!" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

Jason made it to the door then, groaning when he spotted Aric Mitchell on the other side. His thoughts darkened further when he realized Aric wasn't letting go of his wife. The man was holding onto _his_ wife like his life depended on it! And if didn't look like he would be letting go anytime soon either.

Elizabeth pulled back suddenly from the hug. She was extremely glad that her friend was back in town. "I can't believe your back."

"That's right, I'm back." Aric's smile grew so big that you could see his perfectly white teeth. "…For good."

Elizabeth squealed and pulled him into another hug. And somewhere behind them she heard her husband groan. Again.

**The End**

**Authors Note:** When I posted the first chapter of this fic, I already had the whole story plotted out. I had so many ideas for this fic, so many rewrites. In the first version of this fic I was going to kill off Sonny and Carly after Michael's birthday party and have little Michael go to Jason and Elizabeth, as per their will. This, of course, meant that the fic was going to be much, much longer. But, as I neared closer and closer to the end, I found that I didn't want to do that. So, I changed it again. And again.

I had so many ideas and so many hopes for this fic. But, this fic didn't need them. I didn't want to add in anymore drama since the fic didn't need it. It already had enough, wouldn't you guys agree? I even had a rewrite where I was going to write another chapter after this one where there would be a glimpse into the future five years from now. That idea was quickly thrown out the window when I realized that's not what this fic was about. This fic was about Sonny and Carly losing a baby and Jason and Elizabeth gaining one. It wasn't about the happily ever after, it was about the rough times before that. So, I decided to just end it where I did.

I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with how I ended things. I just couldn't resist having Aric show up again, mainly because Jason gets annoyed by the guy so easily. Bwahahaha. I enjoyed writing this fic from start to finish, even though I hit some rough patches in between. And if it wasn't for Jill, I definitely wouldn't have finished this. I doubt I'd have even started it yet. So, thank you Jill for providing me with the will and inspiration to start and finish this fic! And thank you to everyone who read and replied to my fic. You guys are the best!


End file.
